Fiesta de Halloween
by pansiha
Summary: Ha llegado una de las fiestas mas escalofriantes del año... Halloween. Naruto está planeando una fiesta de Halloween para pasarlo con su mejor amigo lejano de la arena. Pero una carta menciona su ausencia. La fiesta se realizará con los mismos entusiasmos? Qué pasó con el Kazekage? (Solo lean, soy pésima para los summary uuU)
1. Fiesta de improviso

_-Hola amigos, amigas, chicos, chicas, madame et monsieur... ok, comencemos rápido xD. Primero algunas palabras... Yo, hice una promesa. Una promesa a mí misma xD que publicaría un fic "un especial" ya que no me gusta publicar algo antes de terminar otro, y mi anterior fic "vacaciones" no lo he terminado, y dudo que lo termine pronto, pero terminare... Bueno esto como ya lo sospechan es de Halloween. A todo caso, ¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN!_

_-Pasenlo bien, coman varios dulces, disfracense horrible, espanten niños xD hagan trucos si no os dan dulces, lo que sería muy cruel T-T como me pasó a mí que no pude salir porque me enfermé._

_-Y bueno comencemos rápido ok?_

_Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes al igual que algunos paisajes o lugares pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Solo la historia es mía, y solo mía..._

_Aquí algunas aclaraciones:_

_1- -_Diálogos-  
><em>2- -"Pensamientos"-<br>3- o-o-o-o (cambio de escena. Si lo cambié xD)  
>4- "flashback" (no estoy segura si habrá pero lo pongo por si acaso.)<em>

_Disfruten!_

* * *

><p><span><em>¡Fiesta de improviso!<em>

Konoha... una aldea habitada por habitantes... okno empecemos de nuevo...

Konoha. Una aldea verde, animales por allá, otros por acá, caminando, corriendo, jugando, peleando. Era un día común y corriente. Era uno de esos días donde todos se daban amor y felicidad... Ah... no era así?

Konoha. ¬¬ Era de mañana en la casa de un rubio llamado Naruto Uzumaki, y bueno, en toda la aldea.  
>Ese día era un día especial. Ese día llegaría uno de sus mejores amigos. Ese día haría preparaciones para que toda la aldea pasara la mejor noche de brujas que hayan tenido jamás. Le diría a Tsunade-sama que él y sus amigos ayudarían a planear la fiesta, que repartirían volantes, que harían la comida, pasteles, galletas, gaseosas, chocolates, bueno en fin, todo.<br>Ese energético rubio ya tenía todo planeado. Era un día perfecto, y nadie, absolutamente nadie, podría arruinárselo.

-Buenos días querido hogar!- El rubio se levantó para mirar fuera por la ventana. -Como está la mejor aldea del mundo?- El rubio se apartó, se levantó y fue por un plato lleno de ramen.  
>-A comer! Hoy de seguro será un día muy ocupado, debo estar listo para cuando ellos lleguen. Le pediré ayuda a Kiba, Hinata, Sakua, Shino, Shikamaru...- Empezó a anotar en una pequeña libreta mientras comía.<p>

RING RING! (es un timbre)

-Bah, que raro, no esperaba visitas. Y dudo que Gaara haya llegado tan temprano. Mucho menos que sepa donde vivo...- Naruto se levantó sin muchas ganas hacia la puerta, y la abrió solo para encontrarse con una fea cara de piel verde y una nariz respingada.  
>-AAAAHHH! PERO QUE ES ESO!?- El rubio exaltado agarró una escoba que estaba cerca y empezó a golpearle. -BRUJA MALA, BRUJA MALA BRUJA MALA! FUERA DE AQUÍ NO ME USARÁS PARA TUS FEOS EXPERIMENTOS!- El rubio gritaba desesperadamente.<p>

-N–Naruto, que rayos te pasa si soy yo...- Un chico castaño se quitó la fea máscara que le cubría su rostro.  
>-Guaf!<br>-Has hecho enfadar a Akamaru...

-Aah, lo siento Kiba, y lo siento Akamaru, pero aparecer así como así en la puerta de alguien a las 8AM no es muy lindo que digamos.

-Lo siento yo también, solo quería decirte feliz Halloween...

-Pero Kiba, Halloween es mañana, no hoy. Y ya que estás aquí, me ayudarías con la fiesta que tengo planeada?

-Fiesta? En serio cuando?

-Pues mañana, dah, mañana es día de brujas Kiba, mañana toda la aldea estará celebrando.

-Aah, pero mañana yo quería salir a espantar a algunos críos...

-Oh vamos Kiba, de seguro en la fiesta espantas uno que otro.

-Quizá tengas razón pero... Ah! Es cierto, Naruto, no vine solo para poder asustarte. Vine para darte esta carta.- Kiba busca dentro de un pequeño bolso color verde que tenía colgada en el cuello de su amado perro y saca un sobre que inmediatamente el rubio se lo arrebata.

-A ver, a ver... Es de Gaara!- El rubio al ver la firma de su amigo no dudó en sacar inmediatamente la carta.  
>Que decía más o menos esto:<p>

_"Buenos días Naruto... o bueno, depende de cuando haya llegado la carta. _

_El punto es que, no podré ir a Konoha. Me encantaría estar allá y pasar noche de brujas contigo pero, lamentablemente como Kazekage, no puedo dejar la mía en un evento como este.  
>Lo lamento mucho de verdad, si hubiese alguna forma de recompensarlo lo haría pero lamentablemente no puedo aun.<br>Quizás para otra ocasión está bien? No quiero desilusionarte diciendo promesas que quizá no cumpliré. No porque no quiero si no porque no puedo. Lo lamento._

_Te pediría que vinieras tu, pero sé que Konoha es importante para tí tanto como para mí Suna.  
>Espero no estés enfadado y me comprendas.<em>

_Que te diviertas._

_Atte.  
>Sabaku no Gaara."<em>

Kiba al principio pudo ver una expresión de felicidad en el rostro del rubio, que poco a poco fue desapareciendo.

-Nee, Naruto, qué pasa? Es algo malo? Paso algo malo?

-Aah, no te preocupes Kiba, solo que Gaara no podrá venir para la próxima noche.- Dijo el rubio con una voz un tanto apagada.

-Oh, lo siento. Pero mírale el lado bueno! Dijo que te iba a recompensar. Quién sabe lo que hará, quizá venga a visitarte...

-Si, si creo que tienes razón... HEY! Como sabías que me lo recompensaría?!

-Ehh, b–bueno... la verdad no lo sabía... vaya de verdad decía eso? Jajaja, quizá ahora soy psíquico... jeje...

-Leíste la carta verdad?

-N–nooo como se te ocurre... que YO haga algo como ESO.

-Kiba ¬¬

-Está bien la leí. Pero fue por una buena intención! Si decía algo malo, que hiriera tus sentimientos, no te la entregaría claro... Además quien sabe lo que dice Gaara en esas–

-Kiba! Gaara no me haría daño! De hecho... yo creo que de verdad le importó no poder venir.

-Oh, Naruto no te preocupes. Quizá uno de tus amigos no venga pero no significa que nos quedamos sin fiesta cierto?

-Pero que dices!? Claro que no! La fiesta va a seguir en marcha! Vamos Kiba necesito que reúnas a los demás y nos encontremos en la oficina de la abuela!

-Eeeh, y tu que harás?

-Yo debo desayunar y vestirme.

-Ah bueno. Adiós nos vemos luego.- Y así el chico con el gran perro blanco se fueron.

-Si, si adiós.- El rubio fue a la mesa con su desayuno aún servido, preparado para volver a comer. -Baah, pero si está frío! Cuanto tiempo estuve hablando con Kiba? Bueno no importa eso ahora, es mejor que lo caliente, coma rápido y me vaya a la oficina de Tsunade, que si llego tarde de seguro me matan.

El rubio fue a la cocina, calentó su ramen, se sentó nuevamente en la mesa, comió, se vistió, y fue corriendo hacia el edificio más alto que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad.

-Hola a todo el mundo!

-Vaya hola Naruto, no esperaba tu visita.- Le respondió una mujer rubia que, a simple vista, no pasaba los 25 años. Estaba sentada leyendo algunos papeles que tenía en frente de ella. –Qué se te ofrece?

-Ha? Y Kiba?

-Kiba? No lo he visto desde ayer. Por qué pasó algo malo?

-No pero, nos quedamos de encontrar con los demás aquí. Dijo que los iba a buscar para organizar la fiesta para mañana.

-Oh, bueno. Dudo que los encuentre…

-A qué te refieres? Están perdidos?

-No, Naruto, me refiero a que la mayoría se fue de misión.

-Qué!? Pero abuela! Como se le puede ocurrir mandarles de misión en un día tan importante como este!?

-Importante? Qué tiene de importante este día?

-Mañana es Halloween! Y debemos organizar la fiesta!

-Oh bueno. Te ha llegado la carta de Gaara-sama?

-Ah… si, lamentablemente no podrá venir.-

-Pero no te preocupes Naruto. Tienes a tus amigos aquí.- Le dijo la mujer rubia al otro rubio, para poder alegrarle.

-Si lo sé, también sé que todos me apoyarán pero, quería que Gaara supiera como pasar una noche de Halloween, ríendo y jugando. Pasando casa por casa pidiendo dulces...-

-Naruto… Naruto!

-Ah qué?- El rubio estaba al parecer pensando en voz alta.

-No crees que estás un poco mayor como para disfrazarte?

-Queee!? No! Eso jamás! Además, es Halloween! Sabe lo que significa? Sabe lo importante que es esa palabra!?

-Eehh… no…

-Halloween es igual a, dulces gratis!

-Ohh, Naruto. Tú nunca cambias.

-Claro que no. Y bueno, abuela Tsunade quién quedó aquí en Konoha? Algunos de mis amigos que me puedan ayudar?

-Ah, si claro, quedo Kiba…

o-o-o-o

-_"Tenía que ser, se todos ellos, tenían que ser "ellos" aargh, como podré organizar una fiesta con estos… estos aguafiestas! Arruinarán todo."_

-Podrías por favor, dejar de insultarnos y decirnos de una buena vez que quieres que hagamos?- Dijo un pelinegro con ojos de color plata.

-Arghh, haremos una fiesta. Para mañana. Así que necesito todo su empeño para que esta sea un éxito está bien? Espero que nadie falle. Sé que ninguno de aquí, a excepción de Kiba, no les gusta las fiestas, pero de verdad necesito triunfar en esto…

-Y qué si no queremos ayudarte?- Esta vez pregunto una chica castaña de dos coletas.

-Deberán, ya que no solo es una orden de vuestro futuro Hokage, si no que la vieja Tsunade lo encargó.

-Así que… Tsunade-sama quiere una fiesta de Halloween?

-Claro que si! Quién no? Bueno, no estoy seguro, pero dijo que sería divertido y que sería buena para nosotros relajarnos un rato.

-Yo te ayudaré Naruto! No es cierto Akamaru?  
>-Guaf!<p>

-Baah, que problemático, yo paso. Estoy muy cansado como para hacer nada.

-A mí en contrario, no me gustan las fiestas. No les encuentro gracia alguna.- Dijo el ojiperla.

-Chicos, no ven que Naruto la está pasando muy mal? Su mejor amigo iba a venir pero no pudo por asuntos personales. Naruto solo está tratando de ser gentil y darnos una fiesta para que todos nos divirtamos. No les parece mostrar algo de empeño?- Kiba les dijo mirando con los ojos más tiernos que tenía. (Por qué ni idea simplemente me imaginé eso xD)

-Ki–Kiba, amigo *le sale una lágrima* eso fue tan conmovedor!- Naruto corre a abrazar a su amigo.

-Bueno si lo pones de esa forma…

o-o-o-o

-No puedo creer que de verdad nos convenció de participar en esto.- Un chico ojiperla estaba barriendo un gran salón con mesas, globos flotando por cualquier parte, y varias cajas apiladas en un rincón de la sala.

-Pero, Kiba tiene razón. Naruto estaba muy emocionado de que Gaara iba a venir pero al final no pudo. Además para Naruto el Día de Brujas es importante, ya que… come muchos dulces…-Dijo una chica castaña con dos coletas amarradas.

-Y son gratis!- Naruto gritó desde la cocina.

-Si, y son gratis…

-Chicos! Hay un problema, no tenemos disfraces!

-Naruto, ya estamos muy grandes para disfrazarnos!

-Vaya Ten Ten, eres una aguafiestas.- Kiba apareció montado en Akamaru.

-Cállate Kiba, es la verdad. No vamos a disfrazarnos de conejitos, u osos, mariposas… brujas… vampiros, momias o cosas por el estilo.- Ten Ten siguió barriendo. -Sería muy humillante.

-Claro que no! Es la tradición. Y qué mejor que disfrazarse, y asustar a los críos que van pidiendo dulces inocentemente por las calles.

-Crees que se van a asustar de ver a un hombre-lobo montado sobre un perro?

-Si te refieres a mí… sí.

-Kiba tu no cambias.- Neji dijo sacando adornos de las cajas.

-Tu crees? Yo creo que he cambiado mucho.

-KIBAAA!

-NARUTOOO!

-Qué?

-No me grites, estoy a tu lado.

-Jejeje, bueno. El punto es que… no quedan dulces!

-Pero como es eso posible? Teníamos cinco cajas repletas de ellos!- Neji empezó a revisar cada caja apilada en las esquinas.

-Pues no hay. Tampoco están los dulces que dejamos en la cocina. Vamos chicos hay que ir a comprar más.

-Naruto, espera. Si no están es porque los robaron. Y voy a encontrar al culpable!- Kiba se paró encima de el gran perro blanco en una pose heroica.

-No Kiba. Naruto tiene razón quedan unas pocas horas para que empiece la fiesta y no queremos gastar más tiempo.

-Pero Ten Ten!

-Nada de peros chico perro, debemos ir a comprar. Además cuánto vale una bolsa de dulces?

o-o-o-o

-(*)500 yenes!?

-Lo siento señor pero los dulces se están acabando, y es lo más barato que tengo.

-Lo ves Neji? Es mejor encontrar al ladrón.

-No Kiba, iremos a otra tienda.

-Neji, esta es a la tercera tienda que entramos.- Ten Ten dijo aburrida.

-Bueno, como nadie ha quedado en el salón y todos, no sé por qué, pero todos me han seguido hasta aquí, nos tardaremos demasiado. Así que. Todos se separarán y harán diferentes cosas.

-Yo iré a buscar al ladrón!

-Está bien Kiba, ve a buscar al ladrón de dulces…

-Sii! Vamos Akamaru!

-Yo puedo cocinar!

-Olvídalo Naruto, la última vez que cocinaste incendiaste la cocina.

-Y eso que estabas cocinando cereal.

-Ya les dije que cuando puse la leche las cortinas se empezaron a incendiar por algo inexplicable!

-Si Naruto, si lo dijiste.

-Además, ya he aprendido! Sé cocinar ramen!

-Ja! Tu no cocinas ramen. Solo debes dejarlo calentando unos cinco minutos en el microondas y listo.

-De hecho, es increíble que no hagas un corto circuito.- Neji, se burlaba con Ten Ten.

-Que malos son chicos. T.T

-En fin. Que vamos a hacer.- Shino de la nada preguntó.

-Bueno, Ten Ten cocinará. Shino tu puedes ordenar el salón. Y Shikamaru… donde está el vago!?

o-o-o-o

-*bostezo* Bah, y adonde se fueron todos?

-…

-Me han dejado solo. Qué da, mejor para dormir. *se duerme*

o-o-o-o

-No estoy segura en donde está, pero de seguro está durmiendo.

-Si… seguro.

-Entonces, yo puedo hacer lo iba a hacer Shikamaru!- Naruto alzó la mano esperando a que le prestaran atención.

-Igual, Shikamaru no iba a hacer nada.

-Entonces que hago yo?

-Veamos… dime Naruto, quienes iban a venir a la fiesta?

-Toda la aldea! O bueno, esa es la idea.

-Entonces reparte volantes.

-Qué buena idea Neji! Así toda la aldea se enterará!

-Si Naruto, ya que esperas. Anda.

-Neji, y qué volantes repartirá Naruto?- Le susurró Ten Ten.

-No lo sé, pero mientras lo mantenga ocupado, bien por mí.

-Está bien, yo te acompaño necesito comprar cosas para cocinar.

-Claro.

o-o-o-o

-Akamaru!? Donde estás Akamaru!?- Gritaba un desesperado chico corriendo en el bosque (ya todos saben quien es) –Hay no, le he dejado solo y se ha perdido!

o-o-o-o

-Veamos, donde dejó las cajas Neji?- Shino estaba buscando los materiales para decorar la sala, sin éxito a encontrarlos. –Y yo pensé que era ordenado…

o-o-o-o

-VENGAN A LA FIESTA DE ESTA NOCHE! CELEBRAREMOS CON UNA ESPANTOSA Y DIVERTIDA FIESTA DE HALLOWEEN!- Naruto gritaba arriba de un poste de luz mientras todos le quedaban mirando. –RECUERDEN VENIR CON DISFRAZ!

o-o-o-o

-Ten Ten por favor dime que esos gritos no son de Naruto.

-Entonces no te lo diré.

-Y pensé que me libraría de escucharlo gritar…

-Y que querías que hiciera? No tiene volantes para repartir, y dudo que gaste su dinero del almuerzo para ir a imprimir cientos de ellos.- Ten Ten le dijo escogiendo arios alimentos.

-Arghh…

-Mira Neji, creo que esto te puede servir.

-Hm? Qué es eso…

-Una pelota anti–estrés.- Ten Ten le mostró aquel "aparato" al estresado de Neji.

-Me estás tomando el pelo?

-Neji, si quieres ir a comprar dulces sin destruir nada, por favor ten esto.

-Argh…

o-o-o-o

-*bostezo* aún no llegan? Bah se están retrasando mucho…

o-o-o-o

-Escuche señora necesito cinco bolsas de dulces, dos gaseosas, seis kilos de chocolate en barra, no en bombones, en barra! "BARRA" B-A-R-R-A.- Neji, un furioso Neji, estaba apretando la pelotita anti–estrés, que al parecer, trataba de reventar.

-Está bien señor.- La chica un poco asustada, le pasa todo lo pedido al ojiperla. –Aquí tiene, serían en total 100yenes…

-Ja! Y en la otra tienda me daban una bolsa por 500!- Neji soltó la pelotita anti–estrés que salió volando.

-Señor. Creo que su juguete ha salido disparado por allá…

-No importa! Soy feliz al fin!- Neji alzó los brazos al aire sonriendo torpemente.

-Em… señor, se encuentra bien?

-Claro que sí! Perfectamente.

-…

o-o-o-o

-Al fin, pude encontrar los adornos.- Shino, tenía varias cajas abiertas con adornos de murciélagos, calabazas, fantasmas, y varios globos aun por inflar.

-*ronquido*

-Pero qué?

-*ronquido*

-Viene de esta caja…- Shino se dirige hacia un paquete que estaba medio abierto. –Shikamaru?-

-Aah?- Shikamaru estaba enterrado, literalmente, en una caja llena de polietileno. –Shino, qué *bostezo* qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo pregunto.

-Oh, bueno yo… estaba durmiendo plácidamente mientras ustedes no estaban, pero al parecer estás aquí.

-Entonces deja de dormir y ayúdame a sacar todo esto.

-Y los otros no te ayudan?- Se volvió a acomodar en el polietileno.

-Los demás para ahorra tiempo fueron a hacer cosas por separado.

-Ah… bueno, buenas noches.

-No vale la pena…

o-o-o-o

-Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!

-Joh? Naruto? Qué pasa?

-No se ha enterado? Habrá una fiesta de Halloween esta noche! Debe venir disfrazado, si no, no puede entrar.

-Está bien Naruto estaré allá.- Kakashi, quien estaba en la punta de un árbol hablando con su alumno, le golpeo la espalda, un poco no muy despacio, y el rubio cayó.

-KAKASHI-SENSEI!

o-o-o-o

-AKAMARU! DONDE ESTÁS! Amigo T-T

-Crrrk

-QUÉ FUE ESO!?

-Creaaaakk

-AKAMARUUUU! – El chico se fue corriendo.

-Croak…- Mientras, una pequeña rana iba saltando con sus ranitas atrás de ella…

* * *

><p><em>-Eso ha sido todo por ahora chicos! La verdad es que quise cortarlo en dos capítulos, no se molesten en... 15 minutos más estará listo nnU Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Y lamento no haberlo publicado antes, pero estaba ocupada con otras cosas...<br>_

_Matta nee~_


	2. Un susto de quien menos esperaba (I)

_Por dios! Lamento mucho, muchísimo el tiempo que han estado esperando TTOTT de verdad me siento fatal. No me gusta hacer esperar a la gente. Pero... el día que empecé a escribir esto era Halloween, y bueno como todo Halloween se respeta la maldita y fastidiosa tradición de salir a buscar dulces y/o hacer bromas si no te los dan. Así que cuando salí con mi primo, y mis amigas que llegaron de la nada... nadie sabía que un perro chihuahua salvaje aparecería y me atacaría... a langüetasos... y os digo que no es agradable... bueno, después de estar hasta las dos de la mañana comiendo y jugando... al próximo día me envenené con los malditos dulces... me llevaron al hospital para salvarme pero era demasiado tarde... ya estaba bajo la maldición del día de Halloween... el dolor de estómago... dios eso es una maldición y no me deja inspirarme como para escribir. Así que os pido las más sinceras disculpas si ha estado demasiado... aburrido. Además de que hoy cuando me inspiré a la ultima hora... se me hizo demasiado largo para solo UN capítulo así que lamentablemente tendrán que seguir esperando hasta el próximo que... SI subiré hoy. Y ese sería el final. Pero de recompensa... os daré un especial al final... al final del fic._

_Bueno sigamos._

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (sino crees que estaría aquí escribiendo esta tontería?) le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, que quiere acabar con todos los amigos del pobre Jinchuriki antes de que sea Hokage...

* * *

><p><em><span>Un susto de quien menos esperaba (parte I)<span>_

-Entonces, la rana te asustó?

-Cállate…

-Eres increíble Kiba. Qué hacías en el bosque si estabas buscando al ladrón?

-Estaba buscando a Akamaru. Quien por cierto aun no encuentro.

-Kiba, no irás nunca más solo al bosque.- Neji le agitaba la mano delante de su cara haciendo un gesto de desaprobación.

-Está bien Neji. Pero necesito ayuda. Necesito saber dónde está Akamaru!

-Está bien. Dime dónde lo perdiste.

-En la entrada del bosque, cuándo le dije que rastreara al ladrón se fue corriendo. Pero, no puedo detectar su olor en ninguna parte. Neji estoy preocupado…

-Está bien, vamos al bosque.

o-o-o-o

_-Atención! Atención! El Hyuga y el Inuzuka van al bosque! Rápido váyanse de ahí!-_ Se escuchaba una voz por medio de un walkie-talkie.

-Ya escucharon! Vámonos, corran y escondan el olor de este perro!

-Y-y-y-y y-yo por qué, es-estoy a-aquí!- Decía entrecortado el chico Nara en los hombros de una chica rubia.

-Cuál es la diferencia? Allá tampoco hubieses hecho algo.

-Pero al menos podría dormir plácidamente!

-No te quejes! Yo soy la que te está cargando!

-De quién fue esta idea?

-De Gaara.

-De tu psicótico hermano?

-Si ¬¬ de mi psicótico hermano.

o-o-o-o

-Neji! Ya le avisé a todos los de la aldea que habrá una fiesta y- El rubio entró al salón para encontrar… a nadie. -Neji? Dónde se han ido?

-Ah, Naruto. Ya llegaste, donde estuviste?

-Avisándoles a todos.

-Ah pues, Neji se ha ido con Kiba a buscar a Akamaru.

-A Akamaru? Segura Ten Ten? Pero si he visto a Akamaru corriendo en el bosque.

-Lo que pasa es que Kiba dice que Akamaru se perdió allá.

-Ah, bueno te ayudo en la cocina?

-N-Noo! Por qué no vas a ayudar a Shino?

-Está bien.

o-o-o-o

-Shino!? Shino!? Donde te has ido ahora?

-…

-Definitivamente no hay nadie. Por qué todos desaparecen de la nada?

o-o-o-o

-Y eso haremos.- Un grupo de ninjas estaban reunidos en alguna parte del bosque. Entre ellos se podían distinguir a Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru y Shino.

-Eso no explica donde está Akamaru.- Kiba dijo

-No te preocupes tu perro está bien, solo lo escondimos ya que será el elemento sorpresa.- Dijo una chica rubia.

-De todos modos, pensé que no vendrían.- Fue Neji.

-Claro que sí, solo que no quería que Naruto supiera.- Habló un pelirrojo.

-Ah, y se puede saber por qué?

-Porque sería una sorpresa.

-No sabía que te gustaban las sorpresas.- Shikamaru se recostó.

-No me gustan pero al parecer a Naruto sí.

-Ah bueno eso es diferente. Pero hay que hacerlo rápido ya que si no, Naruto empezará a sospechar.

-Todos están aquí no?

-No, Ten Ten se quedó con Naruto, lo que pasa es que ella estaba cocinando, y no la separarás de la cocina.- Neji dijo seguro.

-El problema es que cocina peor que Temari…- El Nara comentó.

-Y tú qué sabes cómo cocino yo!?- La rubia le miró amenazadoramente con su abanico en el aire.

-Pero dice la verdad…- Un chico de cara pintada susurró por lo bajo.

-Dijiste algo?- Le miró macabramente.

-N-no…

-Eso creí.

-Cállense hay que ir rápido, cual es la casa más vieja que hay en Konoha?- El pelirrojo volvió a preguntar.

-Hmm… hay una casa abandonada cerca de la torre de la Hokage.

-Perfecto, solo necesitamos decorarla.

-Decorarla? No está bastante fea ya?

-No sabes lo que queremos hacer…

o-o-o-o

-Ya van a ser las 9PM, y aún no encuentro a los chicos. Ten Ten, no sabes donde se habrán ido?

-Lo siento Naruto, pero tengo la misma pregunta que tu.

-Ah, no me habrán dejado plantado verdad?

-No. En la madera no se puede plantar Naruto.

-Hm…

-Espérame aquí iré a buscar el chocolate para hacer la fuente.

-Está bien.

o-o-o-o

-Pssst

-He?

-Psst Ten Ten, aquí en el árbol.

-Desde cuando hay un árbol aquí?

-… no lo sé, pero ven, necesitamos explicarte algo.

-Eres tú, verdad Neji?

-Si Ten Ten, podrías por favor subir al árbol?

-Ya voy.

Ten Ten subió al árbol, para encontrarse con Neji. Pero al parecer no estaba solo.

-Qué hacen ellos aquí?

-Que linda forma de ser recibidos no?- Dijo sarcásticamente una rubia.

- ¬¬ Me refería a Shino y Shikamaru.

-Mejor aún.

-Se puede decir que, la chica viento me trajo al arrastra.

-Chica viento? ¬¬

-Yo vine por mi cuenta.

-Y que hay que hacer?

o-o-o-o

-Ten Ten! Dónde estás? Por qué te demoras tanto?- El rubio preocupado de la desaparición de sus amigos, fue a la cocina, para poder encontrar a Ten Ten. Pero lamentablemente no estaba allí. –Ten Ten… También me dejó plantado. Este día ha sido el peor Halloween de mi vida. Al menos cuando pequeño podía hacer travesuras. Ahora tengo que organizar una fiesta, y todos mis amigos me dejan solo.- Empezó a hacer pucheros. –No vale la pena hacer la fiesta si nadie va a venir.

o-o-o-o

-Que trágico.

-Si lo pone de esa forma… de verdad da mucha pena.

-Creo que no debí haberle rechazado.

-No te culpes Gaara. Ya verás de que se alegrará tanto de verte que…

-No sigas ¬¬

-…

-Donde está Akamaru!

-No grites.- Todos dijeron.

-Perdón…

-Ya te dijimos que está oculto. Y ocultamos su olor, exactamente porque sabíamos que irías a buscarlo.- Temari le regañó.

- T-T

-Ahora, hay que esperar hasta media noche?- Shikamaru se estaba acomodando.

-Sí.

o-o-o-o

_-Konoha (donde más?) 00:00PM_

-No aparecieron nunca! Lo puedes creer?

-Naruto, como te he estado diciendo… no creo que lo hubieran hecho a propósito.

-Pero, pero… es que… nadie me quiere T.T

-Dime Naruto, sabes por qué te ordené organizar esta fiesta?

-No. Por qué?

-Porque…

-NARUTO! QUE HACES AQUÍ!?

-EH!? Es mi fiesta, yo debo estar aquí!

-Pero no estás disfrazado!

-Pero, pero… Tsunade dile a tu secretaria que me deje disfrutar mi fiesta!

-S-secretaria…?- Shizune, quien estaba disfrazada de enfermera, se fue a una esquina. -*aura depresiva*

-Mira lo que has hecho.

-No fue mi culpa, me quería echar.

-Bueno como iba diciendo…

-Naruto!- Una muy conocida voz, resonó en los oídos del rubio quien rápidamente se volteo. –Al fin te encuentro.

-Gaaa-Gaa-Gaara! Que haces aquí? Pensé que no vendrías!

-De hecho, no iba a venir… Pero surgió algo urgente por favor ven.- El pelirrojo agarró fuertemente la mano del rubio y se lo llevó pensando en llegar a un lugar en particular.

-Gaara, por qué llevas esa capa?

-Ah, esto…- El pelirrojo, ciertamente llevaba puesta una capa color negro que le tapaba de pies a cabeza, solo dejando ver una parte de su rostro. –Bueno…

-Estás… Gaara tienes fiebre?

-N-no, por qué lo dices?

-Estás rojo.- Gaara le suelta la mano al rubio y sigue corriendo sin darse cuenta de que el chico le gritaba. –Oye! No me dejes también! Esta es la segunda vez en el día!

-Naruto sígueme, no te quedes ahí parado!

-Ah. Pensé que quería que me quedara aquí…

o-o-o-o

-El "zorro llamativo" y la "arena andante" están en camino!- Shikamaru sostenía un walkie talkie.

-"Arena andante"?- Temari le preguntó a su lado.

-Lo siento sí? No se me ocurría nada más.

-Estás perdonado. Esta vez.

o-o-o-o

_-El "zorro llamativo" y la "arena andante" están en camino!-_ Se escuchaba por el radio que sostenía Kiba.

-Supuestamente, la arena andante es mi hermano, no?- Kankuro le preguntó.

-Bueno, dudo que Gaara sea el zorro llamativo.

-…Está bien ayúdame a colocar esto.

o-o-o-o

-Listo Shino?

-Ya casi.

-Y tu Ten Ten?

-También. Podrías ayudar tu o no?- Ten Ten estaba de puntitas en una escalera.

-Yo estoy supervisando que todo salga bien.

-…

o-o-o-o

-Oye Temari, es mi idea, o Gaara tiene fiebre?

-No, el es así de rojo.

-Me refiero a su cara.

-Ah. Quizá tenga calor.

-Ustedes viven en un desierto, y aquí hará calor?

-Exacto.

-… ok.

-Ya entraron?

-Al parecer…

-Y QUÉ HACES AHÍ DESCANSANDO FELIZ DE LA VIDA!? AVÍSALE A LOS OTROS!

-Está bien, pero no te enojes…- Dijo prendiendo el radio en su mano.

-Solo estoy hablando fuerte!

-Como digas. La "arena roja" y el "zorro naranja" ya entraron, hace aproximadamente tres minutos…

-Y no avisas antes!?

-Ya te dije lo siento!

-Vamos rápido!

-Si sigues hablando así de fuerte te van a descubrir. Ves que sirve estar así como yo?

-Vagando?

-Relajado ¬¬

-Todavía tienes el walkie talkie prendido.

-A cierto. Bueno, como ya dije antes la "arena roja" y… ah, ya me entendieron solo hagan lo que tienen que hacer.

o-o-o-o

_-Está bien, pero no te enojes…-  
>-Solo estoy hablando fuerte!-<br>-Como digas. La "arena roja" y el "zorro naranja" ya entraron, hace aproximadamente tres minutos…  
>-Y no avisas antes!?<br>-Ya te dije lo siento!  
>-Vamos rápido!<br>-Si sigues hablando así de fuerte te van a descubrir. Ves que sirve estar así como yo?  
>-Vagando?<br>-Relajado.  
>-Todavía tienes el walkie talkie prendido.<br>-A cierto. Bueno, como ya dije antes la "arena roja" y… ah, ya me entendieron solo hagan lo que tienen que hacer._

-Bueno, todo va bien…- Kiba quedó mirando extrañado el radio.

-Sii… está bien, manos a la obra. Kiba ve a ver si el grupo de Neji ya acabó.

-Si señor!

-Ahora… Lo siento querido hermanito pero, ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes…

o-o-o-o

-Neji! Ya están todos listos?

-Si Kiba, lo hicimos todo.

-"Hicimos"?- Ten Ten bajó de la escalera.

-Sí, yo supervisé, y gracias a eso estamos a salvo.

-Está bien. Ten Ten me prestas tu espejo?

-Aquí.- Ten Ten le pasa un pequeño espejo de maquillaje, y Kiba apunta hacia la luz que rebota hacia donde estaba Kankuro.

-Gracias. Ahora todos a sus puestos! Shino!

-Que.

-Tú debes venir conmigo.

-Claro que no Kiba, Shino debe quedarse en el closet.

-Yo me quedo con el entonces.

-No.

-Pero…

-Tienes miedo?

-Quiero a Akamaru T-T

-Tiene miedo…

o-o-o-o

-Gaara, estás bien?

-Si Naruto estoy bien.

-No debes salir corriendo así! Me asustaste!

-Lo siento, solo que… No me siento muy bien.

-Pero si te acabo de preguntar si estabas bien ¬¬

-Cuando me lo preguntaste me sentía bien.

-Ok…

-Entremos.

-A esta casa?- Naruto miró hacia arriba, y logró ver distintas sombras en el techo. –Gaara! Hay ladrones en la casa, rápido debemos sacar a la gente de aquí!

-Naruto, la casa está abandonada.

-Q-qué? Y por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Porque, bueno, escuché gritos y… _"Vamos Gaara tu puedes, debes fingir, solo un poco, debo hacerlo… Cuando los vea, juro que los mato aquí mismo." _

-Y…?

-Te fui a buscar para que investigáramos…

-Y por qué yo? Temari y Kankuro no están contigo?

-Sí, sí están pero…- El rostro de cara, apenas se veía con la tela que tenía sobre su cara, pero aun así Naruto podía lograr ver un ligero sonrojo. –_"Piensa en algo lindo, piensa en algo lindo… Los voy a matar, están muertos. No puedo hacer esto… No puedo, si alguien llegara a contar esto mi reputación está arruinada. Temari y Kankuro morirán hoy… no… así me quedo sin familia. Eso es malo T-T Piensa en algo bueno, cosas lindas, cosas buenas… de seguro hoy muere alguien…" _Te fui a buscar a ti porque, contigo yo…- Gaara lo miró y puso su cara más tierna que pudo haber hecho. – me siento más seguro. _"T/T mueran, mueran, mueran, mueran, mueran…"-_

-O/O Gaara.. "_Está tratando de mandarme una indirecta? No, no eso es imposible… Pero… Gaara no sabe lo que es el verdadero amor ya que nunca antes le dieron "ese" tipo de amor. Será que…" _Gaara! No! Eso no puede ser posible Gaara.- El rubio le tomó de los hombros.

-Qué? Vamos Naruto solo entremos, no pasará nada…. Tienes miedo?

-Mira quién habla. Tú me estás diciendo que querías entrar conmigo porque te sentías más seguro.- Al decir esto, el pelirrojo se sonroja violentamente. –Además, por qué quieres entrar no entiendo.

-Es que escuché gritos, y tu acabas de ver dos ladrones, quizá unos traviesos niños se adentraron y les están haciendo algo… vamos a ver Naruto, si algo pasa no me lo perdonaría.

-Pero, dudo que hayas venido a Konoha sabiendo "esto", no creo que te informen de esto.

-La verdad es que… _"Me metí en problemas, que le digo? Ahora… vamos Gaara, la mentira no es el mejor camino, pero, es por buena causa…" _Te quería dar una sorpresa, y me topé con esta casa.

-Ah, ya veo, que buen amigo eres Gaara!- El rubio se lanza a darle un abrazo.

-T-tú crees?

-Claro que sí! Y yo pensaba que me dejarías plantado…

-N-no Nartuo yo jamás haría eso. Yo cumplo con mi palabra.

-Sí, lo sé. Cómo pude pensar así de ti?

-Bueno, vamos a entrar? No me perdonaré la vida si algo le llegara a pasar a los niños que están adentro.

-La verdad no sabemos si están a dentro o no.

-Vamos Naruto…- El pelirrojo empezó a arrastrar al rubio hacia adentro.

o-o-o-o

-Gaara y Naruto están en movimiento, repito, Gaara y Naruto están en movimiento.- Shikamaru decía en al parecer una esquina de alguna parte de la casa.

-Shikamaru, tienes la radio apagada.

-… Ya lo sabía. Kankuro, me oyes?

_-Te oigo perfectamente._

-Lo ves? No estaba apagada.

_-… Gaara y Naruto donde están?_

-Jajaja, no si no.- Temari se burlaba.

-Cállate. Ya entraron Kankuro. Creo se fueron por la derecha.

_-Bien, entonces…. PARA QUE ME AVISAS A MÍ SI YO ESTOY AL FINAL!?_

-Oh, pensé que estabas con Kiba.

-_Si yo no estoy a la izquierda donde crees que está él? Por supuesto que aquí no…_

-Si tienes razón, bueno, avísale a Kiba.

-_Te acabo de decir que NO ESTÁ CONMIGO!_

-Bueno, pero no te enojes…

-_… *corta*_

-Me colgó T-T

-Shikamaru, no es un teléfono. Mejor avísale a Kiba…

o-o-o-o

_-Gaara y Naruto ya van para allá estén atentos._

-Shikamaru, como que tu voz cambió no?

_-Soy Temari …_

-Ah, hola Temari qué cuentas?

_-Kiba, más te vale que estés en tu posición!_

-… Etto, estoy con Shino.

_-¡Y POR QUÉ ESTÁS ALLÁ, TIENES QUE ESTAR EN EL COMEDOR!_

-Lo sé pero, Neji está en el comedor.

_-Y donde está Ten Ten!?_

-Ten Ten está en el pasillo, y creo que ya vienen!

_-…*corta*_

-Me cortó T-T

-No puede ser…

o-o-o-o

-Muy bien entonces, supuestamente Kiba dijo que solo debía cortar esta soga y caerían los supuestos fantasmas…- Ten Ten, estaba sola en la oscuridad tratando de averiguar qué hacer cuando sus presas llegaran. –A ver… entonces, oh, allí vienen. Será mejor que me apresure, bien. Entonces si corto esta soga, los fantasmas caerán tres segundos después. Y si corto esta azul, se abrirá una puerta en el suelo que los guiará a otro pasillo… entonces primero los fantasmas.

*CLICK* (¬¬ eso es un ruido de un corte…)

-Y… 1… 2… 3… no pasa nada, creo que están malos. Bueno entonces la caída estará bien.

-_Ten Ten, ya los guiaste hacia nosotros? – _Se escuchaba la voz de Kiba al otro lado.

-No Kiba, aun no. Es raro aun no llegan, no se habrán desviado o sí?

_-Claro que no Ten Ten, recuerda que Gaara debería estar guiando a Naruto. Dudo que Gaara se equivoque de camino._

-Está bien, entonces esperare. Yo te aviso corte y fuera.

o-o-o-o

-Guau Gaara, quién diría que esta mansión tendría una cocina y con comida!

-Eso, no es comida Naruto, son pasteles. Te harán mal.

-Gaara, la comida es algo comestible.

-No, la comida es sana, es algo que te alimenta. Los pasteles y papas fritas no te alimentan solo te dan dolor de estómago.

-Aguafiestas. Quizás a ti no te gusten pero a mí estos me encantan, y son de vainilla! Mi sabor favorito.

-Naruto, debemos ir a ver a los niños. _"Es increíble que no esté preocupado, pensé que con los gritos y las sombras que estaban afuera entraría sin dudar. Creo que pensé mal. Quizá… quizá ya sabe… no eso es imposible, he tratado de actuar lo mejor posible para que se dé cuenta… debo llevarlo hasta allá de buenas o malas…"_

-Gaara, quieres chocolate?

-No Naruto, vamos. Quizás, el ladrón o quien quiera que esté aquí, preparó esto, quien sabe lo que puede tener. Naruto vamos.- Cuando Gaara iba saliendo de la cocina, Naruto grita.

-MIRA GAARA!

-Estoy aquí. No grites.

-Hay galletas de chocolate quieres?- Naruto le miraba con una sonrisa que decía "ya sé que no te resistes por la galleta." Y Gaara, le miró indiferente, o al menos trataba de hacerlo.

-N-no, vamos quizá…

_-Aaahhh!_

_-_Qué fue eso? Naruto vamos.

-Vamos Gaara qué haces parado allá todavía, hay que ir a ver lo que pasa!

-_"Cuando llegó tan lejos?"_

o-o-o-o

_-Ten Ten? Ten Ten! Estás bien? Responde dónde estás, qué pasó?_- Se escuchaba la voz de Neji en la radio.

-Oh por dios… *agarra el radio* Neji, aquí Ten Ten, no te preocupes solo que me asusté. Los fantasmas cayeron justo delante de mí y no me di cuenta.

_-Vaya, me asustaste, pensé que te había pasado algo malo._

-Oh vamos Neji, aquí no hay verdaderos fantasmas. Y mucho menos que la casa esté embrujada.

-_Nos, diste un buen susto Ten Ten. Donde están Naruto y Garra?_

-No lo sé, deberían haber llegado aquí hace rato.

-_Ten Ten, creo que sería mejor que dejaras la compuerta abierta para que caigan tan solo cuando pongan un pie en ella._

_-_No crees que se darán cuenta?

_-Igual, Gaara ya sabe que debería estar por ahí, si él cae de seguro Naruto lo sigue._

-Tienes razón entonces, ya voy para dónde estás tú, dejaré la puerta abierta entonces.

-_Está bien, corte y fuera._

-Entonces, es la azul… vaya, que raro, ya está cortada. Cuando lo hice? Bueno eso no importa ahora, mejor me voy rápido antes de que me vean.

o-o-o-o

*POM* (¬¬ ruido de algo que choca con en suelo)

-Jajajajaja! Gaara, como rayos pudiste caer en esa trampa! Estaba a simple vista!

_-"Es que lo hice a propósito. Y me dolió… T-T" _Lo siento, no estaba mirando el piso…

-Oh vaya, puedes subir?

-No, las paredes están resbaladizas, con algún tipo de líquido… _"Vaya, cuando se dieron el tiempo de poner esto aquí?"_

-Pues entonces usa tu arena.

-_"Piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa… Qué le puedo decir? Antes le podría haber dicho, no tengo mi calabaza conmigo no puedo usar arena… pero lamentablemente si el baja por mí se dará cuenta de que hay mucha arena acá… no quiero parecer tonto… Aunque Naruto es fácil de engañar, solo debo decirle algo que lo convenza…" _Etto… Naruto, creo que hay una barrera que no me deja usar mi chakra… _"Vaya pero que original, no se me podía ocurrir otra estupidez?"_

-En serio? Qué mal, entonces qué hacemos? No te puedo dejar ahí tirado.

-Al parecer aquí hay un pasillo, de seguro lleva a alguna parte, ven y vamos los dos por acá.

_-"Qué me habrá querido decir? Y si aprovecha la oportunidad de que está todo oscuro… y… él… no Naruto baka! Como rayos puedes pensar algo como eso. Gaara no sería capaz… o sí?" _E-etto, bueno… ya que más da, en total moriría igual si estoy solo aquí.

-Y supuestamente, morirás acá abajo?

-N-no… bueno si tú no quieres no.

-Como es eso?

-N-no importa, vamos.- Naruto dio un salto y aterrizó en el suelo cerca del pelirrojo.

o-o-o-o

-Al parecer ya están abajo. Entonces, Shikamaru rápido, vamos.

-Hmm… para qué ir. Tu hermano está allá o no?

-Pero Kankuro solo hará la parte de las marionetas, lo demás nosotros.

-_Aaaahhh!_

-Qué fue eso?- La rubia le pregunta.

-Al parecer, fue Naruto.

-Qué le pasó?

-Como quieres que lo sepa si estamos acá arriba?

-Exacto hay que ir abajo, vamos levántate.

-Baaah…

o-o-o-o

-Gaara, Gaara, Gaara! Qué fue eso, era un fantasma, lo viste? No puede ser tenías razón la casa si estaba embrujada! Vamos a morir! Los fantasmas nos van a matar!

-_"No puedo creer que le dé miedo un ratón…"_ Naruto, eso no era un fantasma. Era un simple ratón.

-RATÓN!- El rubio al escuchar la palabra se subió a los brazos del pelirrojo. –Gaara sálvame!

-No te hará nada, si no le haces nada.

-Los ratones me odian.

-No has hecho nada. Ahora bájate y vamos, hay que llegar al final.

-Gaara, tengo miedo.

-Yo no.

-Si me di cuenta.

-Mira, qué es eso?

-Qué cosa?

Gaara y Naruto iban a llegar al parecer al final, cuando vieron una blanca y casi transparente mano apoyada en la esquina de una pared.

-Naruto, eso de ahí es una…

-No puede ser! Hay dos caminos, ahora que hacemos?

-D-dos caminos? Pero solo había uno cuando vinimos…

-Vinimos? Quiénes, con quién viniste? Y como sabías que antes solo había uno?

-Oh, bueno… yo… Mira Naruto un ratón!

-AAAAAHH!

-Entonces… por qué camino vamos?

-No lo sé, pero no me sueltes.

-Eres peor que Temari…

o-o-o-o

-Pfff, jajajaja! Ahora sí no me arrepiento de haber venido! Jajajaja.

- ¬/¬ ni siquiera sabes a lo que se refería.

_-Por qué dices que me parezco a tu hermana eh? Tengo rasgos de mujer?_

_-No, pero cuando ve una cucaracha, ya está al otro lado del mundo._

-JAJAJA! No puedo creer que le tengas miedo a una cucaracha!

-Te mataré maldito hijo de ****

-Noooo!- Shikamaru sale corriendo al ver el gran y pesado abanico de la chica rubia.

o-o-o-o

-Si, por eso te pareces a mi hermana.

-Pero esto es un ratón, no una cucaracha, además yo no salí corriendo, estoy en tus brazos.

-Vaya diferencia.

-_Noooo!_

-Q-qué fue eso?

-No lo sé… _"Esto está cada vez más raro, los chicos nunca me dijeron que habían dos caminos. Y esos gritos no se identifican… quién rayos grita tanto?"_

-Hm… *traga saliva* Gaara, podemos volver y tratar de salir por donde te caíste?

-No. Hay que seguir por aquí…

-Oye Gaara por qué tienes este abrigo?

-_"Qué rápido cambió de tema." _Porque… tengo frío.

-Pero si aquí hace calor.

-Si… es que… _"Inventa algo, y rápido…" _Es que… como en Suna hace mucho calor, no estoy acostumbrado a la temperatura de aquí… _"Oh sí… soy un genio..." _(Entiéndase el sarcasmo)

-Ah, pensé que ocultabas algo.

-No como crees.

-Entonces… hey cuándo es que tomamos este camino?

-Cuando te subiste a mis brazos.

-Ah, espero no te moleste…

-*suspiro* No te preocupes no está tan mal.

Siguieron caminando por un largo rato. Ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y podían ver mucho mejor. Por alguna extraña razón, el lugar estaba en completo silencio y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar.  
>Naruto miraba a todas partes preocupado de que algo saliera de un de repente y los atacara, como ese "gran" ratón que intento comerlo. Gaara, con las mismas sensaciones del rubio miraba para todas partes, como si no conociera nada de esto.<p>

-Naruto, creo que nos hemos perdido.

-Si yo creo lo mismo, mejor…

_ -Autem die (*)_

-Gaara, qué fue eso T^T Gaara sácame de aquí…

-No te preocupes Naruto, solo debe ser tu imaginación.

-Pero, tu también lo escuchaste no?

-Entonces… debe ser el viento.

-Gaara, estamos en un subterráneo…

-_"Juro que si los demás están haciendo esto, los mataré, nunca me dijeron sobre esto, pensé que solo iban a soltar los fantasmas… T^T me quiero ir de aquí. Lo peor es que estoy encerrado con el valiente de Naruto…"_

-Gaara, podemos… qué tal si… y qué tal si me matas ahora.

Gaara lo mira interrogándolo. –Qué? Naruto por qué te querría matar?

-Prefiero a que lo hagas tú, a que esa cosa me mate.

-Naruto no hay ningún fantasma aquí.

-Pero, y esa mano fantasmal que estaba allá atrás?

-Pensé que no la habías visto.

-Solo estaba fingiendo para que no se asustaras.

-Yo? Tú eres el que está muerto de miedo.

-No hablemos más de eso, y abrázame.

-Te tengo en mis brazos Naruto…

o-o-o-o

-Vaya que se demoran. Temari, aquí Kankuro, donde están los dos?

-_Aquí Temari, Naruto y Gaara se fueron por el corredor de la izquierda._

-Perdón, pero… no había solo uno?

_-Aquí estoy con Shikamaru, y hay dos. De hecho estamos en el izquierdo pero ya no los vemos, al parecer ya se alejaron bastante._

-Temari, estoy seguro de que solo había un corredor.

_-Quién está abajo? _

-Está bien lo que tu digas, pero tráiganlos rápido, no lo sé hagan alguna cosa para que salgan corriendo.

_-Sabes cómo es Gaara? Tú crees que él saldrá corriendo?_

-Bueno, pero no te enojes.

_-No estoy enojada._

-Has algo y listo. Cambio y fuera.

o-o-o-o

-Shikamaru, grita.

-Perdón?- Shikamaru y Temari estaban en el mismo pasillo por donde fueron Naruto y Gaara.

-Grita para que se asusten.

-No puede ser que me estés pidiendo eso…

-Grita ******- Temari levantó su abanico.

-Ah…

-Grita más fuerte.

-Aaah…

- ¬¬ Está bien si no gritas, yo te haré gritar.

- Qué? O/O- Shikamaru se sonrojó levemente, y dando gracias que estaba lo bastante oscuro para que Temari lo viera. Pero esta chica al escuchar su tono de voz inmediatamente supo en lo que estaba pensando.

-Maldito bastardo!

-Ayudaaaa!- El inocente Nara salió corriendo de la bruta y salvaje Sabaku No que lo perseguía con su abanico en el aire.

o-o-o-o

-_Ayudaaa!_

-Gaara, si no me matas ahora, me mato yo mismo.

-Naruto, no sé de donde sacaste tal estupidez. No te voy a matar. Tranquilízate quieres? Ya vamos a llegar.

-Gaara…Tengo frío…

-Me estás tomando el pelo cierto?

-No, te estoy tomando el hombro…

-Está bien, te mataré.

-O.o

-Sabaku… _"Bueno con esto al menos lograré asustarlo."_

-AYUDAA! GAARA ME QUIERE MATAAAR!

-…_"Bueno, logré ahuyentarlo. Mejor le aviso a Temari, que si no me equivoco debe estar por aquí cerca." _

o-o-o-o

-_GAARA ME QUIERE MATAAAR!_

-Oh por… O.O

-No te preocupes, de seguro Gaara solo quería espantarlo. Shikamaru no seas bebé quieres?

-Bueno, uno no puede estar tranquilo cuando tu psicótico hermano está cerca. Y mucho menos cuando alguien está diciendo que lo quiere matar…

-Mi hermano no es un psicópata!

-Temari, Shikamaru al fin los encuentro.- Gaara venía llegando topándose con los dos, que aparentaban empezar una pelea.

-Gaara… y Naruto?- Shikamaru preguntó algo nervioso.

-Mi hermano no lo mató!

-… No, no lo maté… pero él me pidió que lo hiciera…

-O.o

-Y qué hacen aquí! Vamos hay que salir.

_-Ire… ieiunium…- _Se escuchó una voz de ultratumba.

-Q-qué fue eso…

-Asustado?- Temari le dedicó una sonrisa de triunfo. (De qué ni idea, déjenlo así.)

-Hm, cuando veníamos con Naruto también escuchamos una voz parecida.- Gaara miraba para todas partes, como buscando una respuesta. –Quizá parezca, ridículo, más que yo lo pregunte pero, no creen que esta casa si esté embrujada cierto?

-Gaara, me esperaría esa pregunta del vago. Pero de ti jamás. Tienes miedo Gaarita?

-No me vuelvas a llamar así ¬¬

-Vamos rápido antes de que Naruto llegue antes que nosotros.

o-o-o-o

-AYUDA GAARA ME QUIERE MATAR! Ahh….- Naruto al darse cuenta de que nada ni nadie lo venía persiguiendo paró en seco. –Aah… nadie viene. Gaara se aburrió de perseguirme?

_-rursus_

-O.o Gaara eres tú?

_-conferamus_

-Quién o qué está ahí!?

-…

-Mi imaginación es tan imaginativa…- Naruto se dio la vuelta y volvió por donde venía. El pasillo aun muy oscuro estaba cada vez más frío, y pudo notar que de las paredes caía algo parecido a mermelada…

-Y esto? Ew, parece gelatina. Pero gelatina rancia.

_-Aaah!_

_-_Otro grito. Pero este… es Gaara! El fantasma lo atrapó, quizás ahora esté sufriendo temblando de miedo por…- El rubio salió corriendo.

-_Clamo ad te current et sic..._- La escalofriante voz de una chica se escuchaba en los pasillos por donde iba el rubio...

* * *

><p>(*):<em> Autem die es una palabra en latín, significa mueran. Bueno se preguntan por qué lo puse en latín. Pues... siempre que he visto películas de terror hablan en latín y me gustó la idea.<em>

_-Weeeee, me disculpo ya que fue muy, no solo corto, sino que muy aburrido... lo sé. Pero os prometo que os recompenso... algún día... TT-TT no os preocupeis amigos nos veremos luego. _

_Matta nee~_


	3. Un susto de quien menos esperaba (II)

_-Hola chicos TT^TT me quieren matar lo sé, y perdón, no quería que esperaran tanto, pero... pasé por un al rato, además... ya lo tengo aquí no? Bueno si alguien aun está leyendo esto... ojalá les guste._

_IMPORTANTE LEER_

_Soy mala lo sé, solo que por unas razones desconocidas... mi computador explotó... bueno no literalmente pero yo estaba de lo más tranquila y esta cosa se apaga y empieza a salir humo TT0TT me quedé sin computador... ni siquiera tengo uno ahora, mi papá sólo viene los fines de mes y ahora estoy en el suyo así que... PERDÓNENME LA VIDA! No quería hacerlos esperar... "No me gusta esperar, ni hacer esperar a la gente." Si lo sé respecto a esa pequeña frase... también lo siento mucho no haber publicado el cumpleaños de nuestro querido marionetista... De hecho lo haré igual xD no importa si ya pasó... no voy a esperar hasta el próximo año...lo subiré antes de diciembre... así que espérenlo... aunque me desagrade tanto a mí como a ustedes esperen unos días más ok? El colegio me está matando, y acabo de terminar este "pequeño" capítulo._

_No los interrumpo más... Lean_

* * *

><p>-Cómo es posible que haya un agujero aquí!?<p>

-Me creerías si te digo que no lo sé?- Temari se asomaba a un agujero, que al parecer era profundo, para ver a su hermano.

-Argh, ayúdame a salir de aquí.

-Ha? No escuché bien.

-Ayúdame a salir de aquí, por favor.- Dijo regañadientes Gaara.

-Está bien, agarra esto.- Temari sacó una especie de liana que encontró por ahí tirada en el suelo. Lanzó la liana hasta que Gaara la tomó y empezó a subir. –Gaara, necesitas comer más. Eres más ligero que una pluma.

-Hm…

-Oye Shikamaru, me vendría bien una mano.

-Por qué? No dijiste que era más liviano que una pluma?

-Sí, pero la soga se me está resbalando.- Temari, trataba de sujetar la liana entre las manos, sin mucho éxito, ya que cada vez que la agarraba más fuerte, más se resbalaba.

-Temari, siento que me estoy cayendo.

-A si? No me digas.

-Ok, ok, donde está el vago cuando más lo necesito!?

-Oye Temari te apuras? Algo aquí me está dando escalofríos.- Shikamaru se acercó a la escena mirando a Gaara, preguntándose "qué hacía allá abajo". Tenía los brazos cruzados diciendo que tenía frío. –Qué hacen?

-Tomando el sol, qué más. Ayúdame maldito bastardo.

-Y por qué Gaara no usa su arena?

-… Gaara…

- ¬¬ No me lo dijiste antes. Pensé que querías levantarme tu misma.

-Si como no, ya sube.

Gaara, como Shikamaru dijo antes, empezó a elevarse sentado en un gran montículo de arena para poder al fin, llegar a la cima y seguir con su camino.

-No puedo creer que no se te hubiese ocurrido eso…

-Déjame, tampoco me lo recomendaste.

-Hm.

Siguieron caminando por un largo rato, hasta que algo los interrumpió.

_-Aaaah!_

-Y eso?

-Un grito.

-No, yo pensé que estaba cantando.- Temari le respondió. –Si sé que es un grito, me refiero, de a dónde proviene.-

-Bueno eso es diferente.

-Si no me equivoco fue Naruto.- Shikamaru dijo volteándose.

-Pero, yo lo dejé atrás hace mucho ya.- Gaara y Temari le imitaron volteando a ver hacia atrás, como si alguien o algo viniese hacia ellos.

-… No viene nada, vamos.- El Nara volvió a caminar junto a los otros dos.

o-o-o-o

-Y nadie me va a ayudar?- Naruto, se podía ver que había caído a un gran agujero, profundo y viscoso. –Qué asco, no puede ser esta cosa está en todas partes.

o-o-o-o

-Oye Shino. Como que está muy callado no crees?- Kiba, estaba dentro de un closet muy espacioso donde cabían muy bien dos personas.

-Sí, y se están retrasando demasiado.

-Y si les pasó algo? Shino tengo mie… Quiero a Akamaru.

-…

-Shino háblame, estoy asustado.

-No puedo creer que acepté hacer esto.

-T-T

o-o-o-o

-Ten Ten, no deberían estar aquí ya?

-No lo sé… Creo que Gaara ya se retrasó mucho.

-Entonces ya deberían estar aquí.

-Avísale a Kankuro.

-Ok.- Neji agarra el radio y empieza a hablar. –Aquí Neji, Kankuro estás ahí? Responde.

Tchhhh (ruido de la radio ¬¬)

-Kankuro responde. Aquí Neji…

Tchhh

-RESPONDE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

-Neji, no sé si te diste cuenta pero, la radio está apagada.

-…Sí lo sabía.- Neji aprieta un botón del costado de la radio y el aparato deja de emitir ruido. –Aquí Neji, estás Kankuro?

_-Aquí Kankuro qué pasa?_

-No ha habido noticias de los demás?

_-Negativo, y ustedes?_

-Crees que te estaríamos preguntando?

Tchhhhh

-Me cortó T-T

-Hey Neji, no notaste que su voz estaba un poco más… ronca?

-Eh, si la verdad es que sí. Quizás el frío lo está afectando.

-Si tú lo dices.- De repente un viento frío se sintió en la habitación haciendo que estos dos se estremecieran. –Hay alguna ventana abierta?

-Que yo sepa no.

Los chicos impacientes se sentaron y empezaron a jugar cartas (de donde las sacaron? Solo Kami sabe) El lugar era cada vez más aterrador, la luna alumbraba con suerte la habitación para dejar ver a los dos shinobis.

-Me estoy impacientando.

-Espera un poco. "Byakugan".- Neji utilizó su Byakugan para poder captar ligeros flujos de chakra en el subterráneo. –Aún están abajo. Pero… Solo puedo ver a Shikamaru, Temari y Gaara.

-Y Naruto?

-No lo veo… por ahí! Está en un agujero muy profundo, creo que ninguno se ha dado cuenta.

-Hay que avisarles!

-Yo creo que será capaz de salir. Vamos hasta Kiba pudo salir de ahí.

-No compares a Kiba con Naruto por favor.

-Uyy, inmediatamente lo defiendes.

-Qué hacemos? Quienes están más cerca?

-Primero que nada, desactiva tu byakugan, que en la oscuridad das miedo. –Neji lo desactiva. –Y ahora, creo que Kankuro está cerca.

-Kankuro está en el techo.

-Pero tiene acceso más rápido al subterráneo.- Ten Ten agarra el radio y empieza a hablar. –Kankuro, soy Ten Ten, donde estás?

_-Donde siempre._

-Ve donde Shikamaru y tus hermanos, y rescaten a Naruto. El muy imbécil se cayó al pozo.

-_Hay un pozo aquí?_

-Sí, recuerdas? Dicen que gracias al pozo que contiene esta casa los espíritus pueden visitarnos.

-Siendo sincero, eso es estúpido.- Neji interrumpió.

_-Ejem, pueden decirme que pasa?_

-Tu voz es rara, eso pasa.- Neji le dijo

_-*cof cof* Lo que pasa es que aquí arriba está muy helado._

-Ves? Te lo dije.- Ten Ten le dijo a Neji.

_-Está bien, ahora en serio, qué pasa?_

-Pues, Shikamaru, y tus hermanos están en el subterráneo y pensé que podrías ir a buscarlos.

_-Oh, claro, como estoy arriba es más fácil llegar abajo no?_

_-_Bueno perdóname la vida pero están por "tu" lado.

_-Está bien, voy a ir además aquí hace frío._

-Corte y fuera.

-Ten Ten, yo sigo diciendo que la voz de Kankuro está ronca.

-Es por el frío, Neji no inventes cosas ok? Esta casa es demasiado escalofriante como para que inventes una de tus paranoias y me espantes más.

-Ok, ok.

o-o-o-o

-Abooh… Booh… Hoo…- Se puede ver a un cierto rubio mirando al techo… si se puede llamar así, y haciendo gestos con la cara. Gestos bastante estúpidos.  
>-Estoy aburrido, qué más esperabas? Gaara no me viene a salvar.<p>

Lo haría si gritaras… El rubio rápidamente al escuchar mi supuesto comentario que no debería haber hecho, se puso a gritar.

-GAARAAA!

o-o-o-o

-Qué fue eso?

-Otro grito.

-Gaara no es necesario que respondas a todo.

-Ah bueno. Pero si no me equivoco, gritaron mi nombre?

-Eso parece. Y si no me equivoco, era Naruto.

-Creen que debo ir a verlo?- Gaara se dio la vuelta, para empezar a caminar.

-No, si no, Naruto descubrirá lo que quieres hacer.

-Ayudarle a cualquier cosa que le haya pasado? Aún no sé lo que le pasa, por lo tanto no sé aun lo que querré hacer.

-Te dije que no respondieras a todo.

-No me has preguntado nada…

-ESTÁ BIEN! Ve a ayudar a tu amor platónico y apúrate!

-O_o Naruto es el amor platónico de Gaara?- Shikamaru se dio rápidamente vuelta, la escuchar el comentario de la chica.

-Qué es un amor platónico?- Preguntó desconcertado Gaara.

-Oh dios…- Shikamaru se golpea la cabeza. –Temari, no sé si le estás enseñando, pero usar términos que tu hermano no sabe dudo que lo ayude a entender. No se ha enamorado aun y tú ya estás inventándole amores. Me asustaste.

-Qué tiene de malo que Naruto sea mi amor platónico?

-Temari- Shikamaru le indicó con una mano que se acercara y le susurró. –Tu hermano no sabe lo que es ser homosexual?

-No estoy muy segura.- Le susurró de vuelta.

-Qué tanto susurran ahí eh?

-N-nada!- Los dos respondieron.

-Dime Gaara, tu hermana o hermano… jamás te hablaron sobre las relaciones…- No pudo terminar ya que un gran abanico lo dejó semi-inconciente.

-No le prestes atención Gaara, está loco. Tu ve donde tu amor… tu amigo y tráelo.

-Temari, qué es un amor platónico?

-NO IMPORTA ESO AHORA!

-Pero… para qué sirve? Eso suena como si fuese amor servido en un plato.

-… Me esperaría ese comentario de Kankuro, no de ti. Luego te explicare lo que es. Ahora ve a salvar a tu amigo.

-Bueno.- Gaara se fue dejando a los dos… bueno una chica consciente y de pie, y un chico semi-inconsciente en el suelo.

-Ja! Amor servido en un plato.- Shikamaru dijo apoyándose en una mano.

-NO ESTABAS DURMIENDO!?

-Estaba "inconsciente", que es muy diferente.

-Bueno, no lo estabas?

-Exacto, lo "estaba" verbo pasado. Algo que ya pasó.

-A ver si quieres quedar inconsciente de nuevo.

-Bueno me callo. Pero, por qué no le dijiste lo que significaba amor platónico? Dime alguna vez has explicado lo que es tener relaciones sexuales? Eso es incómodo.

-Tú has pasado por eso?

-Oh, créeme que sí. Pero, en el momento que lo explico, créeme no es tan difícil. Bueno hay niños que me lo preguntan y simplemente pienso "no conozco a este niño por lo tanto si se lo digo no es necesario que lo vuelva a ver en la vida". O simplemente mostrarle un libro con pos…- Quedó inconsciente nuevamente.

-Maldito pervertido.- Temari lo toma de la pollera y se lo lleva al arrastra.

o-o-o-o

-Booh, Hoo, Boo, Hoo… Nadie me escucha, y GAARA no viene.- Dijo gritando el nombre del pelirrojo.

-Aquí estoy no grites.

-Aaaaah! Me va a matar! Ayuda!

-Pero si acabas de decir que quieres que te saque de ahí.- Gaara dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

-Ah, es cierto. Lo siento.- Naruto se vuelve a parar, pues estaba sentado. –Lo siento, pero me asustaste cuando tu arena vino amenazadoramente hacia a mí.

-No te preocupes, la gente corre cuando mi arena va tras ella. _"Es increíble que aun no se da cuenta de que le había dicho que no podía usarla... aun así la use... este es tan imbécil como para dejar ese mínimo pero importante detalle en el olvido?"_

-Obvio, dudo que a la gente le guste morir.

-Cómo te puedo sacar de ahí?- Gaara pensó por unos segundos hasta que vio la liana con la que había salido gracias a su hermana, la agarró y la dejó caer hasta que Naruto la pudiera sostener. Y con no mucha fuerza empezó a jalar para que el chico rubio pudiera subir.

-Gracias Gaara, sabía que eras un buen amigo.

-Has pensado lo contrario?

-Ehh…. No…- Naruto se rascó la nuca. –Bueno no importa vamos que si no el fantasma nos pueda alcanzar.

-Por favor Naruto, qué fantasma. Tales cosas no existen.

-La verdad no lo sé, pero cuando te fuiste una voz extraña empezó a hablar en un idioma no identificado.- El rubio tomó la mano del pelirrojo y lo llevó casi corriendo hacia donde estaba la supuesta salida.

-Yo creo que si era un idioma identificado solo que tú no sabías cual.

-Quizá. Mira ahí está. Cómo subimos?

-No lo sé. _"Está bien, ahora me quedé en blanco. Temari nunca me dijo cómo salir de aquí. Podría ocupar la arena si no le hubiese dicho a Naruto que no podía…" _Ya sé, Naruto, voy a intentar algo, pero debes cerrar tus ojos.

-O/O p-para qué?

-Para poder salir de aquí.

-Qué me vas a hacer?

-Te sacaré de aquí, ahora cierra los ojos o te los cierro yo mismo!

o-o-o-o

-Vaya, pero que sádico… Sabes algo? Gaara jamás nos amenazó de esa manera a Kankuro y a mí. De hecho era peor.

-La verdad es que no es sádico si lo ves de otra manera…

PAM!

-Inconsciente te ves más bonito.

o-o-o-o

-Qué fue ese ruido!- El rubio abrió rápidamente los ojos al escuchar un golpe seco resonando en el piso que estaba arriba de él. (no estoy segura si tiene sentido pero se entiende xD)

-Solo fue un ruido, cierra los ojos por favor._"Rayos Temari, por qué tenías que maltratar al Nara justo cuando había logrado que este cerrara sus ojos!?"- _Gaara siguió insultando mentalmente a su hermana.

-Gaara no tengo muchas ganas de cerrar los ojos en estos momentos…

-O cierras los ojos o te mato.- Trató de decirlo lo más amenazadoramente, lo que funcionó. El rubio se quedó como estatua con los ojos cerrados. –Con los ojos cerrados te vez más bonito.

o-o-o-o

-Me robó la frase…

o-o-o-o

-_"Me dijo que me veía más bonito… será otra indirecta? No, lo dudo. Gaara sabe mandar indirectas… obvio que sabe, por qué lo trato como si fuera un niño?"_

Gaara, como había dicho antes, logró sacar al rubio formando un gran montículo de arena. Cuando el chico kyuubi salió de una buena vez, aun con los ojos cerrados, Gaara rápidamente salió tras él.

-Listo. Lo ves? No era para nada difícil.

-Gaara, me sorprendes. Pero… cómo es que me lograste subir sin usar arena?

-Tengo poderes psíquicos… _"Juro que si se cree eso… no sé qué más haré." _

-Siempre apareces con algo nuevo Gaara.

-Sí no cierto? _"Lo mataría por el nerviosismo… pero no tengo razones lógicas."_

o-o-o-o

-Tu hermano es un genio de la mentira.- Shikamaru decía recostado en el suelo. –Dime, cuántas veces te habrá engañado eh?

-Cállate, Gaara no sería capaz de mentirme. Sabe las consecuencias.

-El Kazekage le tiene miedo a una simple Kunoichi?

-S-simple?- Temari dijo con un tic en el ojo. –A ver si te escapas de ésta.- Y salió corriendo, nuevamente, contra el chico problemático.

o-o-o-o

-_"No estoy el 100 por ciento seguro pero… este plan se fue al caño. Nadie ha participado aparte de mi hermana que ahuyenta al Nara para que grite. Me pregunto dónde estarán los demás?"_

o-o-o-o

-Shino, estás despierto?- Decía Kiba sobándose los ojos.

-Si Kiba, aun estoy despierto.

-Arrgh *bostezo* Tengo mucho sueño. Y Naruto aun no viene por aquí. Shino estoy aburrido, por qué no mejor nos vamos? Ya deben ser la una de la mañana.

Shino revisó un reloj que tenía en la chaqueta.

-Son las tres.

-QUE!? Oh mie*da mi mamá me va a matar! Le dije que estaría a más tardar a las dos! Y Akamaru aun no sé dónde está! Qué voy a hacer!? Mi madre no me dejará ver la luz del sol nunca más!- Decía trágicamente el Inuzuka.

-Kiba. Aunque sea yo quién lo dice, tu madre da miedo.

-Y te acabas de dar cuenta?

-Hm…

-Basta yo me voy, este plan se fue al caño.- El Inuzuka sale del armario, pero algo no lo dejó avanzar más de medio paso…

o-o-o-o

-Me aburro acá solo, además del frío que hace.- Kankuro estaba mirando el cielo. –He escuchado al Nara gritar como unas cinco veces esta noche. De seguro está escapando de mi hermana.- Kankuro se empieza a sobar la garganta. –Vaya, ese golpe fue fuerte. Casi me quedo sin aire y ahora mi voz no se distingue.- Ciertamente, el castaño tenía la voz más ronca que de costumbre. –Además este frío me hace peor… y con quién estoy hablando…?- El castaño se recostó en el techo con los brazos detrás de su nuca. –Creo que me estoy olvidando de algo…

o-o-o-o

-Neji, tengo sueño. Me avisas cuando lleguen esos dos?- Ten Ten estaba apoyada en una mesa con los brazos cruzados.

-Vamos mantente despierta… que sino… yo también me voy a dormir…- Neji estaba con una linterna apuntado su cara, para no quedarse dormido.

-Neji quedarás ciego.

-No… no puedo… quedarme dormido…

-Pero eso no significa que debas quedarte ciego.

-Ten Ten, ayúdame… Por primera vez… quiero estar en mi casa….

-Neji, despierta no te quedes dormido!- Y Neji cayó al suelo durmiendo profundamente. –Bueno, esta broma no salió del todo bien.

o-o-o-o

-_"Maldita sea, dónde están todos? Deberían estar cayendo las arañas o esas… qué fue eso?"_- Gaara y Naruto estaban en una sala completamente oscura y apenas habían ventanas para poder mirar la luna.

-Gaara tu también lo escuchaste?- EL rubio le preguntó

-Creo que sí.- Se escuchaban fuertes pasos yendo hacia los dos chicos.

-Gaara protégeme.- El rubio abrazó al pelirrojo por detrás.

-Y de qué?

-P-p-p-p…

-P…?

-P-per-pero qu-qué es e-eso..?- Decías entrecortado el rubio apuntando a una fantasmal figura delante de ellos.

-Qué es qu- No pudo terminar al ver a la chica a unos pocos metros de ellos. La chica con cabello largo y negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, tenía la cabeza doblada como si se la hubieran fracturado, sus ojos no tenían brillo alguno, los tenía negros como si no estuviera consciente de sí misma. –Naruto, tú también puedes ver eso? O solo es mi imaginación.

-Si fuese tu imaginación, yo estaría muerto de miedo…?

-Buen punto.- El pelirrojo miraba con atención cada movimiento, que no eran muchos, de la chica espectral. –Oye Naruto, es mi idea o esa chica parece… bueno…

-Muerta?

-Pues, está claro de que está muerta. Pero…- Gaara observaba a la chica que estaba avanzando hacia ellos. –Naruto, es raro tener miedo en estos momentos?

-Cómo crees que estoy yo?

-Es que, en ti… todo es posible.- Gaara vio la mirada de la chica, esta lo miró con sus profundos ojos ocultos en la nada… Sus ojos reflejaban muerte, quienes los vieran quedarían petrificados, al igual que nuestro rubio.

-G-Gaara… salgamos de aquí.

-Naruto me estás apretando demasiado fuerte.- Gaara se quejaba y trataba de no evitar la mirada de la chica.

-Perdón, pero me muero del miedo.

-Me vas a dejar solo con esta cosa si te mueres. _"Maldito orgullo…"_

-Gaara, tienes miedo?

-No.- Contestó secamente.

-Pero te tiemblan las piernas.

-Esas son las tuyas.- Pero Gaara estaba evitando salir corriendo de ese lugar y llegar donde sus hermanos, o mejor aún, salir de esa casa que realmente estaba embrujada.

-Gaara, a la cuenta de tres salimos corriendo ok?

-Eso debería decir yo…- Murmuró para sí mismo.

-Uno… Dos…

-SOLO CORRE!- Gaara no soportó la mirada de la chica y salió corriendo. La chica al ver al pelirrojo salir por la puerta quedó ante el rubio, que al parecer, aun estaba tratando de analizar lo antes pasado.

-G-Gaara… me dejó… ESPERAME!- El rubio imitó al pelirrojo y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás. La chica al ver a los dos desaparecer de la habitación ahogó una carcajada de ultratumba.

o-o-o-o

_-SOLO CORRE!  
>-ESPERAME!<em>

-Qué fue eso?

-El primero, fue tu psicótico hermano, y el segundo, el problemático de Naruto.- El cabeza de piña le dijo a la maestra del viento, que tenía su abanico en el hombro.

-Qué le habrá pasado?

_-Ha… haha… hahaha…-_Se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

-Y-y eso?- Temari preguntó asustada.

-N-no lo sé… quizás fue Ten Ten para lograr asustar a los dos…

-No lo creo… viene cerca de donde estaba Naruto y Gaara, vamos a ver.

-Mujer estás loca. Si tu hermano salió gritando de ahí quien sabe lo que vio.

-Solo estaba fingiendo, sabes que hay que asustar a Naruto.

-Ve tú, yo no me arriesgo.

-Te quedarás solo… quien sabe, quizás el fantasma venga a asustarte…- Temari le decía causándole un escalofrío al Nara.

-Estás asustada y por eso quieres que vaya contigo.- El chico le miró desde el suelo diciendo "le tienes miedo a la oscuridad cierto?"

-Claro que no! _"Maldito, saca conclusiones así no más. No sabe lo que dice, yo no le tengo miedo a nada… a menos que sean las cucarachas… esas cosas dan asco."_

-Está bien, iré contigo. Pero solo para protegerte.

-Ja! Saldrás corriendo de primero, eso tenlo por seguro.- De repente, algo tocó el brazo de la kunoichi.

-Temari! Al fin te encuentro dónde está–

-Aaaah!- Temari sacó su abanico y le encestó un golpe al supuesto fantasma.

-T-Temari… aah…- Kankuro, estaba en el suelo con un gran chichón en su cabeza.

-Mujer… pfff jajajaja! Quién es la nenita ahora eh?

-Cállate! Al menos no salí corriendo.

-Pero si nadie lo hizo solo que tú…– Shikamaru se quedó helado al ver a una chica espectral tras de la kunoichi. –T-Temari… no te muevas.

-Por qué?- La chica le preguntó desconfiadamente.

-Bueno… mira atrás tuyo.

-Ah?- La maestra del viento, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse no solo a su hermano tirado en el suelo, sino que unos ojos que lograban espantarte de tan solo imaginarlos. –Q-qu-que es e-eso…- La chica le preguntó con las piernas temblorosas al Nara.

-Una chica.- Le respondió con nerviosismo.

-No en serio? Pensé que era un perro.

-A todo caso, dónde dejaron a Akamaru?- El Nara le preguntó ignorando a la chica espectral mirándolos fijamente.

-Eeeh… o dios se me había olvidado por completo.

-Ah, no era el elemento sorpresa?

-Si… eso le dije a Kiba para que dejara de preguntar qué había pasado. Pero lo escondimos por otra razón.

-Hm… oye y la chica?

-Eehh… Y KANKURO!?- La kunoichi se desesperó cuando no vio a su hermano donde debería estar tumbado. –SHIKAMARU! KANKURO NO ESTÁ!

-Cálmate mujer…

-No está! La chica se lo llevó estoy segura, mi único hermanito que me entiende!

-Pensé que Gaara te entendía.

-No quería que Kankuro se sintiera tan despreciable…

-Qué buena hermana eres… (Entiéndase el sarcasmo)

-No importa eso, ayúdame a encontrar a Kankuro.- Dijo levantándose, ya que estaba en el piso.

-Bueno, eso no será un problema.- Shikamaru apuntó hacia una puerta en particular. –Mira, el fantasma se llevó a tu hermano a esa habitación.

-Cómo lo sabes.- La kunoichi lo miró desconfiando.

-No me mires así, yo no he hecho nada. Es tu psicótico hermano el que planeo esto, yo que tu, le echaría la culpa a él.- Se defendió al ver la postura de la rubia.

-Deja de decir que mi hermano es un psicópata!

-Oi, yo solo digo la verdad.

-Muere imbécil!- La kunoichi, nuevamente, salió persiguiendo al chico problemático causando un gran alboroto. No solo los gritos del Nara se podían oír, sino que también cosas rompiéndose, como algunas mesas, jarrones, vidrios, e incluso utensilios de cocina.

o-o-o-o

-Oi Gaara, esto me está asustando.- El poseedor del kyuubi estaba encerrado en una habitación no muy grande, ni muy pequeña, donde él y el antiguo poseedor del Ichibi, estaban escondidos.

-Llevas media hora diciéndome eso Naruto.

-Pues no me puedes decir que tu tampoco tienes miedo.

-Al menos yo no me quejo tanto. De hecho, no me he quejado en nada, solo corrí a refugiarme de esa cosa.- Apuntó hacia afuera.

-De hecho Gaara- Naruto ahogó una carcajada.-, jamás te vi correr tan rápido en mi vida, aparte de este momento.

-No me gustan las cosas que no puedo atacar con mi arena.

-Ja! Tu arena tiene una debilidad, y eso es un fantasma.

-A sí?- el rubio asiente. –Bueno, por qué no ocupas tu rasengan para vencer a esa cosa? O será que tampoco puedes.

-Claro que puedo! Mi técnica es mucho mejor, y más perfecta!

-Prácticamente dijiste lo mismo…

-Saldré, y derrotaré a esa cosa, así todos seremos libres de ese terrorífico fantasma!- *Pose heroica*

-Todos quienes?

-Todos los que estamos en la casa.- Naruto lo miró con una sonrisa. Gaara solo pudo demostrar un poco de confusión, desconcierto, enfado, y preocupación. –Nee Gaara, no sabías que los demás estaban acá? Bueno, de seguro tu hermana y tu hermano te vinieron a buscar.- Naruto le decía sin entender el gesto de su amigo.

-T-tu sabias todo este tiempo… q-que ellos estaban a-aquí…- El pelirrojo no podía parar de tartamudear. –Y NO DIJISTE NADA!?

-P-pensé q-q-que l-lo sabías G-Gaara…- Ahora era el turno del rubio que tartamudeara puesto que la arena del pelirrojo estaba flotando amenazadoramente alrededor de él. –L-lo siento! No sabía que no sabías! A la próxima te lo diré pero por favor… no me mates aquí! NO QUIERO MORIR AÚN!

Gaara solo esbozó una forzada sonrisa, fue hacia la puerta, la abrió, salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la ventana que estaba a varios metros de ahí.

-Gaara, qué pasa?

-Naruto…- Dijo con un aura maligna rodeándolo. Naruto apenas pudo oír lo que había dicho, ya que no solo el pelirrojo estaba a distantes metros lejos de él, sino que, no estaba hablando, estaba susurrando como si le estuviera diciendo algo a alguien que estuviese al lado de él.

-Q-qué me has dicho?- Naruto empezó a retroceder hasta estar topado contra la pared.

-He dicho, que cuando cuente hasta tres…

-*traga saliva*

-Sabrás… por qué… te he traído aquí…

-_"ME VA A MATAR! ALGUIEN EN SU MALDITA VIDA HAGA ALGO!"_

o-o-o-o

-Quién diría que mi querido y hermoso cachorrito estuvo aquí todo este tiempo!- Kiba estaba abrazado… o más bien pegado a su amado perro que tenía unas antenitas y unas alas pegadas en su espalda. –Pero, quién te puso esto Akamaru?

-Guaf! Arf!

-A donde?

-Qué te está diciendo.- Shino le preguntó apoyado en el armario en el que estaban antes.

-Que tenemos que reunirnos con Neji y Ten Ten.- Kiba le respondió sobándole la cabeza a su amigo perruno. –Pero donde están amigo?

-Guaf!- Akamaru sale corriendo para conseguir que el Inuzuka y el Aburame salgan corriendo igualmente, tras él.

o-o-o-o

-Hey Shikamaru… escuchas algo vibrar?- La chica de cuatro coletas le pregunta al Nara que estaba tumbado en el piso junto a Kankuro, quien por cierto, estaba sano y salvo.

-No. Revisa en radio, quizá te estén llamando.

-Te repito, no es un celular.

_-Temari, aquí Neji, donde rayos están? Deberían estar aquí hace más de diez minutos. No ven que Gaara ya activó la alarma?_

-Qué?- Temari reflexionó un momento y recordó.

_-Flashback-_

_-Tengan.- Gaara y los demás estaban en la cima de un árbol con un aparato en la mano. –Cuando YO apriete el botón, empezará a vibrar entonces todos deben estar reunidos, y cuando la luz azul se prenda todos salen y… saben qué hacer…_

_-Y por qué no puedo apretar yo el botón?- Kiba preguntaba, y sin mencionar, que estaba apretando el dichoso botón del aparato como si su vida dependiera de ello._

_-Por exactamente lo que está pasando ahora.- El ojiperla le respondió._

_-Entonces… Kiba no tendrá alarma.- Dijo Gaara. –Es lo mejor si no quieres que todos andemos estresados por el ruido este._

_Y no era más añadir que, Kiba había apretado tantas veces el aparato que la luz azul y la vibración no paraban. Todos miraron furiosos al Inuzuka, quien los miraba de vuelta con una sonrisa inocente._

_-Hehe… lo siento._

_-Fin Flashback-_

-Así que eso era lo que vibraba.- Temari sacó el aparató para ver que seguía vibrando. Luego Shikamaru y Kankuro la imitaron viendo que el de ellos hacía lo mismo.

-Ah, entonces debemos estar reunidos en…- Kankuro se cruzó de brazos.

-Neji dónde están?- Temari habló por el radio.

-_Estamos en donde mismo nos dejaron ustedes._

-Ya vamos.

_-Espero que estén aquí antes de que la maldita luz se prenda o juro que alguien aquí morirá hoy._

-Qué lindo. Así nos motivas tanto que queremos ir a abrazarte inmediatamente. Vamos ven, quiero verte lo más pronto posible.- Temari dijo sarcásticamente.

-_No más sarcasmos Temari esto es serio._

-Asustar a Naruto no es serio, el se asusta con su propia sombra.- Shikamaru gritó desde el suelo.

_-Dime que el vago no está vagando…_

-Si se llama vago es por algo no crees?- Este fue Kankuro.

-_Al pareces tu hermano también es un vago._

-Oye!- Gritó el mencionado. –Espera un segundo, como rayos sabes dónde y como estoy?

_-Tengo una técnica muy famosa de rastreo conocida por los Hyugas que se llama "byakugan". Sabes, es muy efectiva deberías aprenderla._

-Está bien entendí.

_-Temari cuento contigo. Ah, y si ves a una chica con ojos negros, vestido trasparente y cabezo largo… no salgas corriendo está bien? *corta*_

-Eso no me dejó tranquila…- Temari mira a Shikamaru. –Se estará refiriendo a la chica que raptó a Kankuro?

-Que a mi qué!?

-No estoy seguro, pero si vemos a una chica terrorífica no salgamos corriendo como inútiles.

A lo lejos, se podía divisar a una chica que en una esquina los estaba escuchando y viendo charlar, mientras estos shinobis tranquilamente se fueron por el pasillo.

o-o-o-o

-Por favor, alguien, quién sea… AYUDA!- Naruto gritaba desesperadamente rasgando con sus manos una puerta que no se quería abrir.

-Naruto por favor cálmate, no te voy a matar.- Gaara le dijo tratando de acercarse, pero siempre que estaba a unos pasos, el rubio se iba corriendo a una esquina. –Naruto por enésima vez no voy a matarte, no voy a cocinarte o comerte, y mucho menos voy a destornillarte la cabeza para sacar tu cerebro…

-Como voy a saber si es verdad, y si estás mintiéndome? Quizás ni siquiera seas Gaara, quizá… quizá…

-Naruto por favor deja de compararme con un extraterrestre y déjame hablar.

-Es exactamente lo que diría un…

-Naruto, si realmente yo fuera un monstruo, por qué no hubiese aprovechado la oportunidad de comerte o hacer… cualquier cosa, cuando te caíste al agujero? O cuando estuvimos los dos solos en el subterráneo? En la cocina? O por qué te traje a esta casa y no a otra parte?- Gaara le preguntaba para tratar de razonar con él.

-Porque… porque…- El rubio se puso a pensar unos segundos y. –AYUDAA! GAARA ME QUIERE MATAR!

-Esto no puede ir mejor…

o-o-o-o

-Ese fue Naruto?- Ten Ten quien estaba a un lado de Neji jugando cartas en una mesa, preguntó.

-Al parecer sí. Creo que Gaara se excedió y el plan se le salió de las manos.- Neji le dijo mientras activaba su byakugan y buscó a los dos aludidos.

-Aun están allá?

-Sip, aun están allá.

-Y donde vienen los demás?

-Aquí estamos!- Kiba venía llegando encima de su perro blanco. –Y miren a quien encontré!

-Bien Kiba, encontraste a Akamaru.- Ten Ten le "felicitó".

-Etto, oigan esta cosa ha estado vibrando hace más de cinco minutos, que rayos pasa?

-Es que nadie escuchó lo que el psicótico hermano de la chica viento dijo?- Neji alzó las manos al aire.

-Mi hermano no es un psicópata!- Temari llegó con los dos "vagos" atrás suyo.

-La verdad es que, hay que admitir que Gaarita si es un poco psicópata.- Kankuro enlazó sus dedos. (Estilo Hinata. No me pregunten por qué, pero imagino cosas)

- ¬¬ Vaya hermano le tocó a Gaara.

-Yo me preocuparía más por la hermana.- Shikamaru murmuró para sí mismo.

-No deberíamos decir ya "Feliz Hallowen Naruto"?- Kiba preguntó mirando a todos.

-OLVIDAMOS IR DONDE GAARA!- Neji se paró inmediatamente de la mesa lanzando todas las cartas.

-Pero la luz no está parpadeando.- Shino habló.

-¡Neji! Te iba a hacer un jaque-mate…

-Estábamos jugando cartas Ten Ten…

-Entonces te iba a hacer una escala-

-No importa eso ahora, vamos donde Gaara ni siquiera sabemos dónde está.- Comentó Shikamaru. Y todos siguieron a Neji quien los guió.

o-o-o-o

-Naruto, por kami-sama para.- Gaara tenía su escudo de arena protegiéndolo de cualquier cosa que le lanzaba el rubio. De dónde sacaba tantas cosas para tirar? Ni idea, es Naruto.

-No hasta que me digas la verdad!

-Naruto, soy yo, sino ya te hubiese comido hace rato ya.

-A sí? Y por qué?

-Porque eres tan irritante que te comería sin excusa.

-Lo ves? Gaara jamás me mataría sin lógica alguna!

-Naruto tú no me conoces… No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer mientras esté aburrido.

-Quiero a mis amigos.

-Está bien, si no me crees puedo dejarte a solas con la chica fantasma que ha estado mirándonos desde hace media hora…- Gaara apuntó hacia una puerta donde la chica espectral estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-No gracias. Prefiero yo mismo terminar con esto.

-A sí? Y como?

-Así!- Naruto saca de kami-sama sabe dónde, un ladrillo y corre hacia el pelirrojo tratando de pegarle directamente. Gaara simplemente posó su arena por delante de él, pero vaya error… Sin previo aviso, Naruto estaba detrás del pelirrojo que recibió un "ladrillazo" en la cabeza, quedando tumbado boca abajo en el suelo.

-Jaja! Te vencí no sé qué cosa seas!- Naruto estuvo viendo al cuerpo tirado en el suelo por varios minutos hasta que su mirada se topó con un cierto aparato. –Y esto? Ah, de seguro iba a llamar refuerzos para después poder acabar conmigo. Para que servirá este botón?- Naruto miró ese rojo botón que tenía el aparato que decía "apriétame sé que quieres hacerlo". Entonces el rubio no hizo más que presionarlo.

o-o-o-o

-Miren, ahí está Naruto y… la luz azul ya está parpadeando. Vamos rápido.- Neji dirigió a los demás olvidando un mínimo detalle.

o-o-o-o

-N-Naruto…- El pelirrojo trató de levantarse sin caer.

-Ah! Sigues vivo! Pero si esa cosa pudo haberle roto la cabeza a cualquiera!- El rubio se apartó velozmente del chico.

-Naruto dime… ya presionaste el botón?- El "falso" Gaara le preguntó.

-S-sí, por qué… Lo sabía! Ahora quizás toda tu familia venga por mí y me coma y-y-y…

-SORPRESA! ¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN NARUTO!- Todos los shinobis aparecieron detrás del rubio.

-S-sorpr-presa…- Gaara no pudo decir mucho ya que cayó nuevamente al suelo.

-G-Gaarita!- Temari se acercó al menor y lo levanta. –Qué rayos te hizo Naruto para que quedases así?

-Un… un ladrillo…

-Un ladrillo? NARUTO ATACASTE A MI HERMANITO CON UN LADRILLO!?

-Ah… ah… n-no! Lo que pasa es que Gaara estaba actuando muy extraño y no me quedó otra que confiar en mis instintos!- Naruto se defendía de la protectora hermana mayor.

-Así que, al final, lograste atacar al psicótico hermano de la chica problemática.- El chico problemático dijo.

-Psicótico?- Naruto lo miró extrañado.

-Ignóralo Naruto está loco… Pero, por qué pensaste que Gaara te mataría?- Ten Ten fue quien habló.

-Porque en el subterráneo casi lo hace! Quiso hacer un "Sabiku kou" contra mí!

-Sabes, no conozco muy bien ese ataque, pero estoy seguro que no se llama "Sabiku kou".- Dijo el ojiperla.

-Sabaku… kyuuu…- Gaara estaba recuperando la consciencia. Y lamentablemente, la arena empezó a formarse entre las piernas del rubio.

-Sí, eso eso eso eso …- Naruto no se había fijado que Gaara estaba controlando la arena en él. –Oi! Ga-Gaara! Espera no tienes que hacerlo! S-solo estaba…

-Gaara te sientes bien?- Kankuro le preguntó acercándose a su hermana, para poder ver mejor a su hermanito entre sus brazos. –No te ves bien.

-Je…- Gaara mostraba una sonrisa, no muy amistosa por así decirlo, si es que no se puede llamar sádica. Temari al asustarse por el comportamiento de su hermano pequeño, lo soltó inmediatamente. Gaara, en vez de que su cuerpo impactara contra el suelo, se convirtió en arena, y se desvaneció entre la madera.

-Esto… es extraño…- Neji estaba mirando fijamente la escena sin poder creerlo.

-Em… les parece si ignoramos esto?- Kiba les dijo abrazando a su perro.

-No podemos ignorar así como así a mi hermano! Donde rayos está!?- Temari reclamó.

-Temari, no estoy seguro pero creo que Gaara nunca estuvo con nosotros.- Kankuro le dijo posando una mano en su hombro.

-K-Kankuro no me asustes más.- Naruto se apretaba el estómago. El rubio, estaba buscando una puerta para poder salir de ahí rápidamente e ir a acostarse, y poder olvidarse de esa horrible experiencia, pero al estar buscando la salida, sus ojos se posaron en una chica que no quisiera volver a ver jamás.  
>-Ah, ahah… aah… chicos…<p>

-Qué te pasa ahora Naruto.- Shikamaru le miró extrañado.

-CORRAN! LA CHICA ASESINA ESTÁ AHÍ!- Y el rubio salió corriendo.

-Esa chica ha estado ahí todo este tiempo.- Shino dijo.

-Kankuro, esa no era tu marioneta?- Le preguntó Temari.

-Ah, sí.- Kankuro lo pensó por un momento. –Entonces… esa era la supuesta chica que me había raptado?- Kankuro miró interrogante a Shikamaru y Temari.

-Pues, sí. Cuando te desmayaste…

-Cuando lo dejaste inconsciente.- Corrigió Shikamaru.

-"Cuando te deje inconsciente" te vimos en la otra habitación y la chica aun en pie.- Temari continuó. –Además que yo sepa, tus marionetas caen contigo si no estás consciente.

-Eso es verdad…

-Pero Temari… la chica no nos había hablado cuando la vimos venir?

-Es cierto… Dudo que puedas hacer hablar a tus marionetas verdad?

-Byakugan.

-Neji qué pasa?- Ten Ten le preguntó.

-Bueno, quiero saber dónde está Gaara. Al parecer nadie se preguntó que rayos pasó con él.- Neji empezó a mirar por todas partes.

-Y bien?- Temari le preguntó tranquila.

-Hmm… no hay ningún fluido de chakra cerca.

-Me estoy asustando…- Kiba mumuró lo suficientemente alto para que lo escucharan.

-Nos vamos?- Ten Ten opinó.

-Pero…- Kankuro apuntó hacia la chica. –De verdad quisiera saber quién es esa chica.

-Por qué? Le pedirás su número de celular o qué?- Shikamaru le dijo.

-Oigan, si esa chica no es una de mis marionetas y ella me capturó, quisiera saber quién es.- Kankuro se acercó hacia la chica de ojos sin fondo. El marionetista no tenía ni una pisca de miedo. Todo lo contrario estaba felizmente "hablando" con la chica. Aunque… la pequeña solo estaba escuchando, ni siquiera estaba haciendo un gesto de prestar atención.

-Kankuro, si no quieres terminar muerto mejor te vienes.- Temari le advirtió.

-Entonces... supuestamente es un fantasma no?- Apuntó a la chica. -Entonces si fuera así yo podría...- Quiso tocarle e hombro, y desgraciadamente... sí lo hizo provocando que la chica diera un pequeño alarido y cayera al suelo. Kankuro inmediatamente palideció. –Ch-chi-chicos… esta chica es… esta…

-Viva? Seguro?.- Ten Ten le dijo.

-Creo que voy a…- A Kankuro se le fue el alma, no literalmente, y Temari le tomó de los brazos para llevarlo a fuera.

o-o-o-o

-Oye Gaara, quien crees que haya sido esa chica?- Naruto estaba con su amigo el pelirrojo en Ichikaru.

-Qué chica?- El pelirrojo le respondió.

-La chica fantasma que nos encontramos en la mansión embrujada.- Naruto le explicó.

-Qué mansión?

-Como que qué mansión? Gaara… creo que te golpee muy fuerte.- Naruto le tocó el vendaje a su amigo.

-Sí, creo que sí.- Gaara se sobó la cabeza. –Era necesario?

-Te dije que estaba preso por el pánico.

-Si está bien. Hey… Donde quedaron los demás? No salieron de la mansión?

-De seguro aun siguen buscándote.- Naruto terminó su plato de ramen.

-Buscándome? Por qué?

-Porque cuando Temari te tenía en sus brazos te desvaneciste en arena.

-Ah, eso…

-Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque casi me golpeo en el suelo.- Gaara estaba apenas comiendo.

-Pero, te fuiste y nos dejaste con la chica fantasma.- Naruto empezó a temblar de tan solo recordar los ojos de tal espíritu.

-Yo pensé que era una de las marionetas de mi hermano.

-No, al final la marioneta de Kankuro estaba destruida en el techo.

-Bueno, no sé quien era la chica, no me importa tampoco pero… no nos hizo nada. Y eso que descubrí algo un poco… impactante…- Gaara pensó en lo que había podido descubrir.

-A sí? Qué?- Naruto pidió otro platillo de ramen, y empezó a comer inmediatamente escuchando atento al pelirrojo.

-Bueno, recuerdas que la chica hablaba en otro idioma?- Naruto meneo la cabeza en forma de afirmación. –Bueno he descubierto de que ese idioma es latín.

-Interesante y?

-Como no tuve tiempo de buscar traducciones sobre lo que dijo la chica _"Más bien era flojera porque de verdad ese golpe me dejó tonto." _Le pedí al chico inteligente novio de mi hermana, que lo tradujera. Lo curioso es que la chica, decía cosas relacionado con la muerte hacia nosotros. Pero jamás quiso hacernos daño…

-Qué extraño… pero… entonces era un fantasma?

-No Naruto era una marioneta… si Naruto era un fantasma. Cuantas veces te lo dije?

-Jejeje, no estaba prestando atención.- Naruto se rascó la nuca.

-Me pregunto… por qué esa chica estaba ahí? Cuáles eran sus razones?- Gaara se quedó mirando el cielo estrellado.

* * *

><p><em>Soy, o no soy pésima para los finales? xD bueno aquí está el super final y lamento demasiad haberlos dejado con la duda uuU<em>

_Quiero llorar TT-TT tan solo recordar lo que le pasó a mi querido computador. Bueno, mejor los dejos aquí y subo inmediatamente el otro capítulo... Si, creo que lo dije antes. Voy a hacer un mini... si caro mini... un capítulo donde se aclaren algunas cosas. Quizás cosas sin sentido, y cero que tendrán que ser dos xD_ _Ya verán por qué. Bueno adiós._

_Si es que alguien lee esto... espero que os haya gustado._


	4. Halloween con Akatsuki

_-Hola! Ja! Os dije que subiría el capítulo en menos de un día... aunque de hecho fue mucho tiempo porque tuvieron que esperar el anterior u-u os dejo leer... nonono antes lean esto:_

_La verdad está más largo de lo que esperaba, jamás había hecho algo tan... largo O.O_

_Antes que nada, quiero advertirles algo!_

_1- Este capítulo trata de nuestra querida organización akatsuki 0w0 (quería incluirlos y así se aclaran algunas cosas)__  
><em>_2- Lamento la tardanza y también si es que el capítulo no es como lo que esperaban.__  
><em>_3- Como en nuestra amada organización todos (menos Konan) son hombres... habrá YAOI (Lo siento no me pude resistir)__  
><em>_4- NO, no es lemon ¬¬__  
><em>_5- Tendré que hacer otro capítulo que lo terminaré enseguida y que será más corto para explicar que rayos le pasaba a Gaara... todos me han estado preguntado eso u.u  
><em>_6- Disfrutenlo, me costó demasiado así que... disfrutenlo. _

_ANTES DE PARTIR (Lo siento por tantas interrupciones ^^U)_

-Diálogos  
>-<em>Flashback-<em>_  
><em>_-"Pensamientos"_  
>-"Palabras destacadas por los personajes"<br>- (*vocabuario*)  
>- (interrupciones mías ^^U)<p>

_Ahora... parejas... __  
><em>_Como la mayoría me conoce bien... saben que habrá:_

_SasorixDeidara (Pos obvio)__  
><em>_KisamexItachi (Ligero pero habrá)__  
><em>_KakuzuxHidan (Daah, nunca he hecho algo con estos dos pero es un pequeño intento)__  
><em>_TobixZetsu (Muy poco)___

_No, no habrá KonanxPain... habrá pero muy poco solo menciones._

_También quiero advertir que me salió muy MUY OoC. xD no puedo evitarlo chicos lo siento. _

_Ahora si, los dejo de aburrir. Lean._

* * *

><p><span>Feliz Halloween Especial<span>

¿Quién era ella?

Estamos de vuelta, en la oscura y tenebrosa casa "embrujada" donde nuestros shinobis habían pasado por sustos y gritos toda la noche de Halloween.  
>Dentro de la casa quedaban algunas personas que los shinobis no habían visto anteriormente. En un lugar muy poco espacioso con ventanas rotas, estaba la chica fantasma, que había estado asustando a nuestros shinobis, apoyada en el marco de la puerta.<p>

-Mire senpai!- Un joven enmascarado, cerca de una de las ventanas rotas, estaba con al parecer unos hilos azules saliendo de sus dedos. –Tobi ya sabe cómo controlar marionetas!

-Si como no. Esa cosa ni siquiera se ha movido, hm.- Un chico rubio, que traía un sombrero color violeta y una túnica de mismo color, estaba sentado encima de una mesa. –Por qué no hay sillas aquí? Hum.

-Deidara-senpai, donde está Sasori-san?- El joven enmascarado dejó ver su figura y se podía ver que tenía unas orejas de oveja y un abrigo blanco.

-Hm, todos deben estar abajo esperándonos.- El chico llamado Deidara empezó a bajar. –No entiendo para qué querías venir, hum.

-Lo que pasa es que Tobi escuchó voces aquí y Tobi pensó que habrían niños.

-Y eso que tiene que ver, hum.

-Tobi quería darles un espectáculo de marionetas.- Tobi mostró los hilos de chakra atados.

-Ni siquiera has hecho avanzar a esa cosa.- Deidara miró a la figura. –Sea lo que sea esa cosa, hum.

-Sasori-san dijo que eligiera algo para controlar al igual que una marioneta, y Tobi eligió a esta chica.

-La chica está viva?- Deidara le preguntó

-Sip. Pero Sasori-san le inyectó un líquido para que quedase dormida y Tobi pudiese practicar.

-Ugh. No puedo creer que hayas escogido a alguien vivo Tobi. Hum.

-Sasori-san nunca dijo que tenía que ser alguien muerto.- Tobi y Deidara iban bajando las escaleras. Llegaron abajo y se encontraron con los demás miembros de la organización.

Hidan, un joven albino de no más veintidós años, iba vestido con una bata negra, igual a la capa Akatsuki pero sin nubes rojas. Tenía los ojos rojos y unos colmillos. Era drácula.  
>Kakuzu no traía su gran capa que ocultaba su rostro, iba vendado con mucho papel, de pies a cabeza. Era una momia.<br>Kisame traía puesto un traje bastante llamativo, al igual que bastante azul. Ese disfraz era perfecto para describir su apariencia. Si, era un tiburón.  
>A su derecha estaba Itachi, que tenía orejas y colmillos de lobo, también tenía puestos unos guantes café para hacer las patas. No traía nada más ya que se negó a ponerse un disfraz tan ridículo.<br>Zetsu quien estaba hablando con Sasori, llevaba puesto una túnica azul oscuro, y una katana en su espalda. Como los dos Zetsus se pelearon sobre qué disfrazarse, combinaron el disfraz de espadachín y mago.  
>Sasori, que como habíamos dicho antes, estaba con Zetsu, simplemente llevaba una camiseta blanca con unos pantalones del mismo color, y su cara era más pálida que de costumbre. Era un fantasma.<p>

-Y el líder, hum?- Deidara preguntó en general.

-La bruja Alicia ha llegado!- El conde Hidan le revoloteo el cabello al rubio. –El líder y la co-líder se fueron a buscar dulces.

-Dulces? Para que rayos quieren dulces, hum.

-SENPAI! Deidara-senpai no sabe para qué son los dulces?- La oveja Tobi sujetó al rubio por los hombros.

-Claro que lo sé, pero somos criminales rango S y nos ponen a comer dulces? Hum.- Deidara se cruzó de brazos. –Todos los años me decían eso y ahora que está este "adefesio"- apuntó a la oveja Tobi. –dicen que podemos comer dulces?

-La verdad Deidara, deberías estar feliz.- Fue Sasori quien habló. –Los últimos años has estado pidiendo dulces para Halloween ahora que te los dan, te rehúsas.

-Hum. Ya no soy un niño Danna.

-La verdad es que eres el menor de la organización.

-Cállate.- Deidara se ruborizó. –Al menos soy más maduro que el lolipop andante. Hum.

-Bueno, tiene razón.- Kisame esbozó una sonrisa.

-Iremos a buscar al líder, ya se ha demorado demasiado.- El mago Zetsu (N/A: Zetsu blanco.) dijo. –** Si nos demoramos es porque fuimos a comer algo.**- El espadachín habló. (N/A: Zetsu negro.)

-Zetsu-senpai, tráigale algo a Tobi!- El buen chico dijo alzando la mano.

-**No, el líder te traerá algo.****  
><strong>-No seas malo, solo te pidió algo de comida.**  
><strong>-**Pues yo no quiero darle comida.**- Y los dos Zetsus se fueron discutiendo a medida que desaparecían.

Los Akatsuki se quedaron varios minutos solos en la casa "embrujada". Todos platicaban tranquilamente y cuando pasaron más de quince minutos, cierto pelirrojo perdió la calma.

-S-Sasori no Danna, tranquilícese por favor, hum.- Deidara estaba tratando de calmar al marionetista. –Los líderes ya van a llegar, hum.

-"Líderes"?- Preguntó Kisame.

-Bueno, el líder y Konan. Hum.

-Sasori-san- Habló la oveja enmascarada. –, mire como he mejorado con las marionetas!- El buen chico, ató los hilos de chakra nuevamente a la chica inconsciente que estaba sentada en la silla. Pronto, la chica se levantó y Tobi empezó a hacer varios movimientos con sus dedos, logrando que el cuerpo se desplomara en el suelo. –Lo ve? Tobi puede hacer que la chica duerma! :D

-Esto es ridículo.- El pelirrojo se golpeaba la frente.

-Le dije que no aceptara darle clases, hum.

-Jamás pensé que se lo tomaría tan en serio.- El marionetista al olvidarse de la anterior situación se sentó en una silla. –Tobi, creo que deberías dejar a esa chiquilla, mañana se preguntarán dónde se fue.

-Oh, apropósito- El albino preguntó. –Como rayos le hiciste para hablar en latín Tobi?

-Latín? Qué es eso, se come?- El buen chico preguntó inocentemente.

-El latín es un idioma, ignorante.- Deidara le dijo.

-Oooh, entonces se habla?

-No idiota, se mira.- Kakuzu le respondió.

-Ah. No lo sabía.- Tobi dijo cruzándose de brazos. –Por qué lo pregunta Hidan-san?

-Porque cuando estuvimos aquí adentro, escuché a la chica hablar en latín. Y sabía que esa chiquilla estaba dormida, así que supuse que sería tú.

-Tobi es demasiado idiota como para poder hablar en un idioma que no sabe que existe, hum.

-Puedo sacrificar a la muchacha?

-No. Luego sus amigos o conocidos se preguntaran dónde se habrá metido…- Sasori se interrumpió. –Eso ya no lo dije ya?

-Hum, estás tan viejo que ya ni sabes lo que dices, hum.- El rubio le miró entretenido.

-Soy "solo" diecisiete años mayos que tú.

-Sí, "solo" diecisiete, hum.

-Hahaha! No te preocupes Pinocho, mira que el avaro disfrazado de momia es más viejo que tú.- El Jashinista le dijo.

-Eso me hace sentir mucho mejor…- (entiéndase el sarcasmo)

-Bueno, eso no responde el por qué la chica hablaba en latín, hum.

-No fue la chica.- Respondió el joven vestido de lobo… bueno casi vestido de lobo.

-A no?

-No.- continuó. –Mira esto. Me lo encontré cuando el imbécil de Tobi cayó al agujero que estaba en el subterráneo.

-Y que es eso?- Fue el turno de Kisame.

-Es una radio.- Itachi apuntó a los distintos botones que adornaban a aquel antiguo pero interesante objeto. –Estaba prendida.

-Cómo es que hay señal aquí?- Preguntó Kakuzu. –Cuánto costará una radio así?

-No debe costar ni un # # ryo.- El Jashinita le respondió.

-Aquí no hay señal, esta radio es más bien un Mp3.

-Y por qué no dices eso antes?- Sasori le miró molesto. (N/A: Que quede claro, Sasori se molesta fácilmente por todo.) –Si no es una radio, simplemente di que es un Mp3.

-Es que, no sabía lo que era y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.- Itachi dijo, causando que todos cayeran al suelo. (N/A:Si saben a lo que me refiero. "Caída estilo anime")

-Tu estúpido orgullo hace que te veas como un tonto.- El albino le dijo.

-Entonces ya no contaría como orgullo o sí?- El joven rubio preguntó, ahogando una carcajada.

-No lo sé. No me importa.

-Chicos, **he encontrado al líder.- **Los Zetsus llegaron por una pared. –Has? **Hmph, hemos.** Ya vienen, con una gran bolsa de dulces.

-YUPI! Dulces para Tobi!- Tobi apareció de repente alzando los brazos.

-**Recuérdenme por qué esa "cosa" está en la organización.**- Dijo el Zetsu negro mirando a la cosa con máscara.

-Sinceramente, no lo sé.- Habló Sasori. –Yo aún no muero.

-Y no lo hará, hum. No mientras yo esté con usted.- Todos miraron al rubio con una sonrisa, haciendo que el pelirrojo al igual que su estudiante, se sonrojaran.

-Deidara-senpai, por qué está rojo?- El buen chico miró a su senpai y luego al marionetista. –Sasori-san, no sabía que las marionetas se podían sonrojar…

-Cállate imbécil!- El pelirrojo le golpeo en la cabeza provocando que su sonrojo se esfumara.

-Oye Sasori, no necesitamos a un Tobi más tonto.- Hidan habló. –Ya tenemos demasiado con uno con cerebro de ardilla.

-Tobi no sabía que tenía un cerebro de ardilla.- El buen chico se levantó. –Como es un cerebro de ardilla Hidan-senpai?

-No lo sé, por qué no te abres la cabeza y lo ves?- Le dijo sarcásticamente.

-Tobi no sabe cómo hacer eso.

-Si no te importa te lo puedo hacer yo…

-_"El imbécil de Hidan si es capaz de hacerlo, mejor me voy" _Hidan-senpai, Tobi irá a esperar a los líderes en la puerta.- Y el buen chico se fue.

-Y yo que quería hacerle sacrificio.

-Yo te apoyaría al cien por ciento. Hum.- El rubio dijo y todos los demás asintieron.

-Hey Itachi, ahora que lo pienso.- Dijo Kakuzu. –Dónde encontraste ese Mp3?

-En una, al parecer, repisa que estaba cerca del bar que está en la siguiente habitación que está al frente de la cocina.

-En el baño?

-Sí.

-Por qué no simplemente dices baño.- Sasori dijo un poco irritado.

-Porque se me olvido.

-Itachi siento que estás un poco inútil este día de hoy. Hum.- El brujo dijo. (Deidara)

-Claro, lo dice el chico que dijo "este de día de hoy".- Sasori dijo haciendo con los dedos unas comillas.

-Hmph.

-SENPAAAAIIS!- La oveja enmascarada llegó con unas cuantas bolsas de dulces. –Miren lo que el buen Líder y la buena Konan nos trajeron!

Tobi depositó las bolsas de dulces en la única y gran mesa que estaba en el centro de la habitación. De quién sabe dónde, sacó unos pocillos y vertió todos los dulces en ellos, sorprendiendo a los demás, ya que no importa cuántos dulces eran ninguno salió de los pequeños pocillos.

-Tobi, te quedaron algunas bolsas.- El líder, llegó con un disfraz de diablo. Tenía puestos unos colmillos y cachitos rojos, una capa roja y una pollera negra con una cola en forma de flecha.

El buen chico fue corriendo de vuelta hacia su líder y cogió las bolsas llenas de chocolates, sodas y bastante comida chatarra.

-Hey, hum, ni que fuéramos glotones.

-Los compré por si acaso, y mejor agradece, porque tuve que gastar MI dinero, porque él avaro de Kakuzu no quiso gastar un poco de los trillones que tiene.- Terminó, y volteó todos los dulces en la mesa.

-No puedo creer que hayas gastado todo tu preciado dinero en esa masa de dulces y porquerías en vez de dármelo a mí.- Kakuzu protestó.

-Haría cualquier cosa con mi dinero, en vez de dártelo a ti.

-¡¿Hola?!- Konan llegó con un traje blanco y unas alas de papel en la espalda, si, era un ángel. –Nadie ayudará a este bello ángel?- La chica estaba cargando una pila de cajas que eran pesadas.

-Y eso?- Preguntó Kisame. –Por favor dime que no son más dulces.

-No. No vamos a comer tanto.- El líder le respondió. –No recuerdas cuándo a Deidara se le subió el azúcar?- Pain fue con Konan a ayudarla. –Porque si no lo recuerdas no me hagas hacerlo.

El rubio al escuchar lo mencionado se sonrojó violentamente.

-Les dije que fue un accidente!- Protestó. –Además, ustedes nunca me dejaron tocar un miserable dulce desde que había llegado a la organización.

-Y eso qué tiene que ver?- Preguntó nuevamente Kisame.

-Lo que pasa es que, ese día fue así…

_-Flashback-_

_Un feliz chico rubio que no pasaba los doce años de edad iba saltando feliz de la vida por uno de los pasillos de la cueva Akatsuki.__  
><em>_Cuando llegó al comedor vio a todos sus "amigos" en la mesa jugando cartas. Obviamente estaba ganando Kakuzu que competía por el premio contra Sasori._

_El rubio pareció interesado en la "pelea" de su maestro y el avaro, entonces fue a ver quién sería el triunfador del juego._

_-Oiga Danna, hum.- El rubio le preguntó a su maestro pelirrojo que estaba concentrado en el juego.– ¿Qué hace?_

_-Qué te parece que estoy haciendo mocoso.- El pelirrojo le contestó con su habitual forma._

_-Juega cartas, hum. ¿Cómo se juega?_

_-Estoy ocupado mocoso, luego te enseño.- Tira una carta a la mesa._

_-Siempre me dice eso y nunca me enseña nada, hum.- El rubio soltó un bufido._

_-Te he dicho que me dejes, estoy concentrado._

_-Tanto le importa ganar?- El rubio interesado se sienta en las piernas de su Danna._

_-Sasori te dijo que te callaras.- El avaro de la organización habló. –Estamos los dos concentrados así que mejor te esfumas de aquí.- Tira una carta._

_-Hm, Danna me puedo quedar aquí?- El rubio le insistió._

_-No.- Le responde secamente para agarrar una carta y tirar una._

_-Hpmh, nunca me dejan hacer nada. Solo porque soy el menor de aquí.- Deidara iba a bajar de las piernas de su Danna pero ve a Hidan entrar a la habitación y se quedó donde estaba para estar más seguro._

_El rubio no era más débil que él albino, no señor claro que no, pero hay veces que es mejor prevenir que lamentar. Además, el Jashinista siempre era sádico con él, y especialmente con él. Siempre lo iba molestando no importa dónde estuviese. No sólo lo molestaba a él si no que…_

_-Mira, pero qué tenemos aquí.- El albino llegó a la mesa y se acomodó atrás de Kakuzu que apenas había notado la presencia del chico. –Nee, Kakuzu-chan cómo te está yendo?_

_-Vete de aquí.- Le respondió. El menor le miró con una cara de odio o más bien de molestia. Entonces su mirada se fijó en el rubio que estaba tratando de esconderse de los provenientes insultos de este._

_-Deidara por amor a dios deja de moverte.- El pelirrojo harto de los movimientos del rubio le golpeo en la cabeza._

_-P-perdón Danna, pero no tiene que ser tan rudo, hum.- Le iba a decir algo más cuando se dio cuenta de que jamás debió decir una palabra en aquel momento._

_-Pero si es Deidara-chan!- El albino llegó repentinamente al lado del rubio y le revolvió su cabello de oro. –Qué haces ahí metido eh? No me digas que ya te declaraste y ahora están juntos.- El albino le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona._

_Deidara apenas al escuchar esa frase se sonrojó fuertemente. Sintió una mano en su cabeza y al mirar hacia arriba pudo ver a su Danna sobándole justo donde le había golpeado._

_-"No dejes que te intimide Deidara."- El chico pensaba._

_-No estamos juntos Hidan que rayos estás diciendo.- El pelirrojo le dijo sin parar de acariciarle la cabeza a su alumno. –Y qué tiene de malo si estuviéramos juntos, eres homofóbico o algo así?- Le dijo, y esta vez él sonrió._

_-¡Claro que no!- El albino se cruzó de brazos. –De hecho, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con la homosexualidad._

_-Por qué? Eres gay?- Sasori le dijo haciendo que Deidara soltara una tímida risa y pronto todos los presentes miraron fijamente a Hidan esperando una respuesta._

_-Pedazo de madera de pacotilla.- Hidan se fue con los brazos cruzados susurrando insultos para Sasori._

_-Entonces… Hidan es homosexual?- Itachi sorprendentemente preguntó. –Cómo lo sabías?_

_-No lo sabía solo quería entretenerme un rato. Además- Miró a su alumno que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. –, estaba molestando a Dei y no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya._

_Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza del rubio. Asomó su mirada para esperar a que todos se rieran de él, pero los demás solo estaban concentrados en el juego del pelirrojo y el avaro._

_Deidara empezó a analizar las palabras de su maestro, jamás le había dicho algo tan lindo como eso, mucho menos defenderlo. Siempre lo dejaba a cargo de sus propios problemas, y sabía que lo hacía para que se hiciera fuerte. Probablemente esa hubiese sido la primera y quizás última vez que su maestro le defendía._

_-Y sí!- Se escuchó un grito proveniente del pasillo, y pronto se vio la cabeza blanca de Hidan en la esquina. –Sí soy homosexual ¿¡algún problema!?- Y dicho eso se fue._

_-No sabía que su religión le permitía la homosexualidad.- Habló Kisame._

_-Su religión para empezar, no existe Kisame.- Itachi dijo._

_-Lo que digas._

_-Bueno, ahora se sabe por qué Hidan se comporta así delante de Dei.- Habló Sasori._

_-¿Por qué?- Zetsu de la nada apareció y se unió a la conversación. –**Que no es obvio pedazo de idiota.**_

_Todos quedaron mirando a Sasori interrogantes, e incluso Deidara tenía ganas de saber en qué pensaba su maestro. ¿Por qué Hidan le molestaba tanto? ¿Qué no era obvio? Hidan siempre le molestó por molestar, nada más. Siempre le insultaba por su sexualidad. Le trataba de travestí e incluso gay. Al poco tiempo se había acostumbrado pero no le gustaba en absoluto que le molestaran por su forma de vestir. Quería saber por qué creía su Danna que es odioso de Hidan le molestaba tanto, creía que ya lo había hablado con su maestro, que le había dicho que le ayudara. ¿Qué tenía de especial?_

_-A Hidan le gusta Deidara.- Sasori les dijo con una sonrisa. Todos lo miraron impactados y se quedaron pensando. ¿Cómo no se les ocurrió eso? Ahora quedaba todo más claro._

_Deidara apretó sus manos, y su rostro se puso rojo. Obviamente no sentía nada por el albino. Era un odioso que solo creía y amaba a su Jashin-sama._

_-Danna está seguro, hum?- Le dijo finalmente. –Hidan siempre me ha molestado, y dudo que lo hiciera si estuviese enamorado de mí, hum._

_-Ya sabes lo que dicen Deidara.- Esta vez habló Itachi. –Los opuestos se atraen._

_-¡TODOS SON UNOS IMBÉCILES, A MÍ NO ME GUSTA LA RUBIA TEÑIDA!- El joven apareció frustrado y fue donde su compañero. –YO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ÉL IMBÉCIL DE KAKUZU!_

_O.O_

_Todos quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos, incluso el mismo Kakuzu. Por dentro Deidara le decía gracias a dios por la repentina confesión del albino. No se sentía muy cómodo con lo reciente, pero se sentía más tranquilo, ya no tendría un problema amoroso con él y Hidan.__  
><em>_El silencio en la habitación era incómodo y Deidara rogaba porque alguien rompiera el hielo. Nadie hizo nada en minutos y todos estaban mirando al chico de pelo blanco. Decidido pensó en algo para decir. No se le ocurría nada coherente o inteligente como para acabar con este incómodo silencio…_

_-¡OYE!- Todas las miradas se posaron ahora en Deidara que miraba furioso a Hidan. -¡NO SOY RUBIO TEÑIDO, ES NATURAL!_

_JAJAJAJA!_

_Los chicos de Akatsuki rieron al oír el comentario el rubio. Incluso el mismo Deidara empezó a reír, al menos, había acabado con ese incómodo momento y todos lo olvidarían._

_-Fin Flashback-_

-Y así todos descubrieron que yo era gay.- Hidan terminó de relatar su fantástica historia.

-_"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con lo que estábamos hablando?"_- El rubio pensó.

-De hecho…- Kisame decía. –, eso jamás pasó.

-A no?- A Hidan le empezó a dar un tic en su ojo izquierdo. –Pues, entonces no hagan caso a lo que dije.

Se escucharon fuertes risas provenientes de la casa embrujada.  
>Los criminales rango S estaban muertos de risa, sujetándose el estómago y algunos ya en el suelo, frente a un sonrojado Hidan que estaba tratando de contar desde 1000 hasta 0. Cosa que no pudo lograr calmarle la paciencia.<p>

-VAYANSE A LA # # MALDITOS ATEOS DE # # ## NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE # # ## # # # USTEDES # # # NO ESTÁN # # # Y QUE LES IMPORTA # # # # # NO TIENE POR QUÉ BURLARSE DE MÍ MALDITOS # # # # Y # # DE SU # # ## DEIDARA # # ## Y EL # # TRAVESTÍ # # # ¡JODER KAKUZU!- Terminó de "cantar" el albino.

-Y ahora que hice yo?- Dijo conteniendo la risa.

-Reírte eso hiciste!- Le apuntó con un dedo acusadoramente.

-P-pero si todos nos reímos.- Dijo Tobi riéndose pero sin entender el por qué.

-Kakuzu tiene la culpa por estar en mi relato!- Hidan se desesperó.

-Pero si tú lo has contado.

-VAYANSE A LA # # # ATEOS DE # # # LOS VOY A MALDECIR A TODOS # # # JODER KAKUZU!

-Deja de joderme Hidan.

-NO!

-Cállense!- El peli naranja gritó.

-Que quieres Pain.- Tobi quien estaba tirado en el suelo le preguntó.

-¡¿Cómo me dijiste?!- Pain gritó casi desesperado.

-P-perdón, l-líder-sama!- Tobi agitaba sus brazos. –T-obi se ha equivocado, Tobi es un buen chico!- El buen chico se agitaba desesperadamente.

-Más te vale, o si no, no dudare en hacer…

-Pain. Por favor, cálmate.- Konan le dijo a Pain tratando de calmarlo, y a la vez salvando a la oveja enmascarada.

-Gracias Konan-san! Konan-san es un buen ángel.

-Y tú serás un bueno para nada, hum.- Deidara estaba comiendo un dulce.

-Deidara no te excedas.- Sasori le dijo a su alumno. –No queremos repetir lo de hace días.

-Oigan, qué pasó hace días, que yo no me he enterado?- Hidan preguntó.

-Tobi tampoco sabe.

-Y no lo sabrán, hum.- Se cruzó de brazos, y luego agarró otro dulce. –No tienen por qué meterse en mi vida privada, hum.

-Pues lo que hiciste no fue muy privado que digamos.

-Es cierto, saliste corriendo de la cueva y no sé cómo pero llegaste en menos de cinco minutos a donde yo estaba.- Itachi habló. –Y eso que estábamos en Konoha.

-En serio? Yo no recuerdo eso, hum.

-Lo ves Deidara, no comerás más dulces, dame eso.- El diablillo que tenían como líder le arrebató el dulce de la mano al rubio.

-Hm, injusticia.- Susurró.

-Entonces- Hidan dijo tras de el –Yo me comeré esto.- Agarró varios dulces y se los comió de una bocanada.

-Hmmmm…

-No te enfades Deidara, o tendrás menos posibilidades de comer.- Le dijo su maestro.

-Hmphmhmphm…

-Deidara-senpai, quiere un dulce?- Tobi le preguntó con unos chocolates en la mano.

-E-en serio Tobi, me los darías?- El rubio lloró de felicidad, y se comió los chocolates antes de que alguien lo detuviera. –Hmph, no me miren así, no voy a salir corriendo desnudo cantando por la calle "vivir la vida" o algo parecido.- Todos le quedaron mirando con expresiones divertidas. –N-no es que yo lo haya hecho o algo parecido…

-Pff… ja…- Sasori ahogó una risa.

-Te pasa algo, hum.- Deidara le miró interrogante, pero a la vez molesto.

-N-no nada…- se agarró el estomago y continuó una vez que pudo hablar bien. –Solo que estaba recordando la vez que comiste una cereza venenosa y comenzaste a correr con bóxers y con una lámpara en la cabeza por alrededor de Iwagakure haciendo ruidos de animal agonizando, y varios guardias empezaron a seguirte por creer que eras un "animal peligroso".- Ahogó una carcajada y prosiguió. –Lo que me sorprendió fue que no te perseguían por ser un Akatsuki, sino por una bestia…

¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

-Hm… jaja… jajajaja…- Kisame se sostenía el estómago de tanto reír. –N-no te lo creo Sasori jajaja…

-Deidara, no se saben las locuras que vas a hacer…- Itachi sonreía de lado evitando reír.

-Jajajaja! Senpai, ni siquiera yo haría algo así! Jajajaja…

-Rubia… pff… eres un caso perdido… pff jajaja!- El albino estaba riendo sonoramente.

-Deidara, no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso, que bueno que no estaba contigo o quizá no estarías aquí…- Kakuzu dijo serio, y con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Joder Kakuzu!- Hidan sorpresivamente gritó. –Diviértete un rato!

-No puedo creer que matarías a Deidara por hacer tal estupidez.- Sasori dijo. –Ni yo lo hice, lo harías tú.

-Hm…- Deidara seguía de brazos cruzados con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Créeme que si Hidan fuese mortal ya estaría muerto.

-Pues créeme a mí que si Hidan fuese mortal, no estaría en la organización.- Dijo el diablo.

-¡ESTÁN ABUSANDO DE MI INMORTALIDAD PAR DE # # # MALDITOS # # # COMO SE LES OCURRE HACER TAL OFENSA A MI # # JASHIN-SAMA # # # LOS VA A MALDECIR A TODOS USTEDES # # # ATEOS DE # # #! ¡JODER KAKUZU!

-Y ahora que…

-No le contestes, te seguirá jodiendo.- Contestó Sasori.

-…

-Créeme yo ignoro a Deidara hasta que se aburre.

-DANNA!

-¿Qué? Es la verdad.

-Que malo es Danna…

-Pero más malo que usted senpai, Sasori-san me enseñó a controlar una marioneta pero usted solo explota a Tobi.- El buen chico le dijo a su senpai. –Pero, Tobi lo quiere de todas maneras.

BOOM

-TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICOOOO….-Y el buen chico salió por los aires.

-Y dices que yo soy cruel…- el pelirrojo le dijo.

-Hum… Tobi me saca de quicio.

-A todos nos saca de quicio.- Itachi comentó. –Es peor que cuando te teníamos a ti como un chiquillo.

-Joo… eso lo dijo Itachi no yo… No me mires así Deidara.- El fantasma pelirrojo miró entretenido al rubio.

-No importa, hum.- El brujo se sentó en la mesa y se sirvió un vaso de gaseosa. –Yo creo que Hidan es más molesto que yo. Hum.

-¡JODER KAKUZU!

-…

-Kakuzu de # # mírame cuando te jodo!

-Déjame en paz Hidan.

-Chicos, chicos.- Konan habló. –Vamos, todos recojan una calabaza y vayamos a entregar los dulces.

-Konan…- Pain le dijo. –Se supone que ellos deberían ir a pedir dulces. Es la tradición… no ir con las calabazas a entregarlos.

-Pero así les será más fácil recolectar dulces a los niños. No deberán hacer sucios trucos para conseguir unos pocos dulces.

-Konan, somos criminales no Santa Claus.

-Santa Claus no viene hasta diciembre.

-Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. Dudo que haya un hada de los dulces o algo por el estilo.

-Pain estás viendo demasiada televisión, no puedo creer que sigas creyendo en hadas.

-Y-yo no creo en hadas Konan! Solo era un ejemplo!

JAJAJAJA

Se escucharon más risas provenientes de la casa.

-Está bien, hagamos lo que Konan-san dice. Porque Tobi también quiere ir a ayudar a los niños.- Tobi salió de la nada asustando a los demás.

-QUE # # HACES AQUÍ NO QUE EL # # # DE DEIDARA TE HABIA MANDADO A LA # # DEL # # # MUNDO QUE # # JASHIN-SAMA TE CASTIGARÁ! # # # TOBI! ¡JODER KAKUZU!

-El que me joda demasiado ya me está hartando.

-No te preocupes ya se cansará.- El marionetista le dijo al avaro.

-Si no se calla pronto, TÚ serás el que sufrirá las consecuencias.

-Hey, el que Hidan no aprenda de la misma manera que Dei, no es mi problema.

-Claro que no aprende de la misma forma. Tiene un maestro más maduro que el rubio.

-¡¿PERDÓN!? –Dijeron los dos nombrados al unísono.

-Yo soy un buen maestro.

-Es cierto, hum. –Deidara se levantó y fue junto a su Danna. –Yo no sabría lo que sé si no fuera por Danna, hum.

-No me defiendas, yo me defiendo solo.

-Si Deidara-senpai defiende a Sasori-san Tobi también. –El enmascarado se situó al lado del rubio. –Tobi es un buen chico.

-No necesito ayuda he dicho.

-Lo ves, ni siquiera sabes cómo callar a tus alumnos. –El mayor dijo.

-Perdón pero mi único alumno oficial aquí es Deidara, Tobi no tiene nada que ver en esto. –Sasori se cruzó de brazos perdiendo la paciencia. –El que él se haya querido meter a la conversación es diferente.

-Al menos deberías saber cómo mandarlo. –Siguió. –Y que yo sepa Deidara no te ha hecho caso.

-No le he dado ninguna orden a Dei.

-Deje de llamarme así por favor. –El rubio protestó.

-Al menos alguien me tiene respeto.

-Sasori-san, seguirá dándole lecciones de marionetismo a Tobi? –Tobi dijo.

-No se dice marionetismo Tobi.- El pelirrojo respondió. –Se dice manejo de marionetas.

-Lo mismo, solo enséñale para que se calle.- Dijo el rubio.

-Que bien que te respeten no? –Kakuzu le dijo con una sonrisa. –No sé tú, pero yo iré a contar mi dinero.

-Yo no cuento mi dinero, porque ALGUIEN no nos paga.

-Pues reclámale al líder, yo no tengo que estarles pagando.

-Pero si tú me pides el dinero para después "repartirlo". –Dijo el líder al escuchar el comentario.

-Oh…

-¡MALDITO KAKUZU NO NOS HAS PAGADO NI UN RYO!- Todos gritaron.

o-o-o-o

-Que malos son. –Kakuzu tenía las manos amarradas con una cadena, ya que según todos, una simple soga no serviría de nada.

-DULCES GRATIS! ¡TOBI REGALA DULCES GRATIS!

-Nooo, si los vas a estar regalando por dinero. –Dijo Kisame con un montón de niños tras de él.

-No sería una mala idea. –El avaro dijo. (N/A:Dudo que haya que aclarar eso.)

-Kisame, creo que los niños quieren dulces. –Itachi le dijo al darse cuenta de los críos que tenia Kisame tras de él, tratando de alcanzar la bolsa con dulces.

-Pues que se los consigan.

Itachi se arrodilló y los niños quedaron viendo, como si estuvieran hipnotizados, la bolsa llena de dulces que tenía en la mano. Itachi les sonrío y dejó la bolsa en el suelo haciendo que los chiquillos empezaran una pelea por conseguir hasta el último dulce.

-Eso fue amable como para venir de tu parte Itachi, hum. –El brujo rubio le dijo tirando dulces por ahí, mientras que los niños lo seguían.

-Estos mocosos parecen polluelos siguiendo a su madre. –Fue Sasori quien habló. –Si se empiezan a tirar encima de nosotros… ¿me dejan matarlos?

-NO. –Todos dijeron.

-Bueno, pero no se enojen.

-Yo te apoyo. –Dijo Hidan. –Podría sacrificarlos.

-NO. –Volvieron a decir, esta vez incluyendo al pelirrojo.

-No es que nunca puedo hacer mis sacrificios.

-Siempre los haces en la cueva, y se escuchan no solo tus gritos de placer, si no que los gritos de horror de los sacrificados. –Itachi dijo.

-No es mi culpa que les duela. –Hidan protestó. –Deberían sentirse alagados de ser sacrificios para Jashin.

-Deja de hablar de tu dios inexistente y danos dulces! –Grito un niño de unos seis años seguido por varios "¡SI!" de los demás mocosos disfrazados detrás de él.

-¡QUÉ # # HAS DICHO # # # MOCOSO DE # # ME LAS VAS A PAGAR # # # POR TU # # DONDE ESTÁ MI # # CUANDO MAS # # LA NECESITO! ¡JODER KAKUZU-CHAN! –Terminó de maldecir.

-… Por qué el "chan".

-Porque sino mi frase sería demasiado corta.

-Oh, y ahora debes decir un discurso. –Dijo Zetsu comiendo un dulce con forma de ojo.

-Cállate # # #.

-Esa ha sido la frase más corta del día, hum. –Deidara dijo tratando de evitar a los chiquillos que se abalanzaban hacia él.

-Deidara-senpai, qué significa # # #? –El buen chico preguntó.

-Tobi, qué te he dicho sobre repetir las malas palabras de Hidan?

- # # # es una mala palabra?

-Sí Tobi, sí. Y no la repitas, hum.

-Miren ya estamos casi en la salida de la aldea. –Konan advirtió a los demás, llegando a un gran arco de piedra.

-¡Al fin, libertad! –Hidan olvidó los dulces y a los críos que le seguían y se fue corriendo hacia afuera. –Corran tortugas, no soporto estar encerrado en esta patética aldea llena de "buena" gente. –Gritaba sin percatarse de unos ninjas cerca de él.

Ninja X: Oye tú, cómo te atreves a insultar nuestra aldea.

Ninja X2: Quién y de dónde eres. Creo que te he visto por aquí antes. –Los dos ninjas tenían kunais en sus manos acercándose a paso lento hacia el albino.

-¿Yo? ¡Quién eres tú! –El albino le apuntó con un dedo acusador. –Mi madre me enseñó a no hablar con extraños. –Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Ninja X: Somos los ANBU que están ordenados a proteger la aldea.

Ninja X2: Más te vale que no hagas nada peligroso o lo lamentaras.

-ANBU? ¡JA! Y yo soy Madonna. –Hidan hizo una pose algo ridícula imitando a una chica.

Ninja X: Mejor olvidémoslo, solo es un crío que está pasando Halloween.

Ninja X2: Está bien, pero si llega a hacer algo extraño no dudaré en venir.

-¡COBARDES! –Hidan se quedó esperando a los demás, y cuando transcurrieron unos cinco minutos dijo -¡NO SOY UN CRÍO CUALQUIERA MALDITOS # # # DEGENERADOS!

-Por qué tanto alboroto vampiro. –Preguntó la momia, que logró zafarse de las cadenas.

-Nada que te importe momia.

-Nos regresamos a la cueva, ya? –El ángel preguntó.

-P-pero, Tobi quiere seguir pidiendo dulces!

-Tobi, hum, no hemos pedido ningún dulce. –El brujo llegó junto los demás restantes.

-Pero… pero… Buaaa… T^T

-Tobi, yo te daré mis dulces. –El pelirrojo se acercó a Tobi, quien estaba sentado en el suelo, y le revolvió el cabello para darle la bolsa llena de dulces. Lo que provocó no solo a un Deidara molesto sino que el enmascarado se levantó y abrazó al marionetista. –Mejor?

-Gracias Sasori-san!

-_"Y por qué a mí no me trata así? Hum…"_

-Deja de abrazarme.

-Ahora Tobi siempre estará con Sasori-san! Tobi seguirá a Sasori-san hasta la muerte! :D

-_"¿P-por qué? Lo único que hice fue darle dulces…." _–El pelirrojo se lamentaba por dentro, mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas.

-_"Te lo ganaste, hum"_

Todos sonrieron al ver al enmascarado y al maestro de marionetas abrazados… o más bien a Tobi abrazar al marionetista.  
>Después de unos minutos empezaron a caminar, hasta que Tobi soltó a Sasori, y a un cuarto de camino, la oveja insoportable empezó a chillar.<p>

-¡Sasori-san, Sasori-san! –El chico fue hacia el recién nombrado. –T-Tobi estaba caminando cuando tropezó con una pequeña piedra, y, y entonces vio una sombra en los arbustos que estaban a pocos pasos de donde Tobi cayó, y, y la sombra parecía una persona que llevaba una máscara con bufanda y una cartera llena de kunais en ella. –El buen chico terminó de relatar, detalladamente su encuentro con la sombra.

-¿Algún otro detalle que agregar Tobi? –El pelirrojo preguntó.

-Si… -Todos esperaron impacientes a que el chico hablara. –Tobi es un buen chico :D

A todos les cayó una gran gota por la cabeza.

-Tobi seguramente, como siempre, fue tu imaginación. –Zetsu blanco dijo. –**Quizá estás tan asustado que tu mente juega contigo.** –Zetsu negro habló.

-Zetsu-san, Tobi tiene miedo.

-**Alejate **de mí.

-Joder Tobi, deja de jodernos a todos y vámonos a la # # cueva.

(N/A: Para frases obvias dudo que haya que aclarar quién las dijo…)

-El dinero es oro, no hay que gastarlo.

-Se dice "el tiempo es oro" Kakuzu. –Corrigió el pelirrojo.

-Hm, lo que sea.

-¡Sasori-senpai! –El insoportable… ejem… buen chico Tobi llegó hacia su "nuevo" senpai.

-Senpai? –El aludido preguntó sin respuesta.

-Senpai, senpai, Tobi vio de nuevo esa sombra. Esa sombra quería atacar a Tobi!

-Oye cómo que senpai? –Ahora preguntó el rubio. –No que YO era tu senpai?

-Pero Deidara-san trata muy mal a Tobi. Sasori-senpai es más generoso con Tobi.

-_"Nunca debí haberle dado esos dulces…"_

-_"Oh genial, ahora lo único que falta es que Sasori lo acepte, hum."_

-Entonces Tobi, si yo soy tu senpai, tú deberías ser mi kohai.

-_"¡¿QUÉ!?"_

-Siii. ¡Tobi tiene un nuevo senpai!

-_"P-pero… yo sigo siendo su kohai… cierto? Hum…"_

-Pero, mantente alejado de mí. –El pelirrojo le dijo volviendo a caminar.

-Tobi será un buen kohai y le dará a su senpai su espacio personal, porque Tobi es un buen chico.

-_"¿¡Y por qué a él le da lo que quiere!? ¡Injusticia! ¡Hum!"_

-Deidara, deja de pensar cosas que no vas a decir y empieza a caminar.

-A-ah… sí Danna, hum. –Después de esa pequeña charla y cambio, empezaron a caminar nuevamente en dirección a la cueva. Cuando al fin los tres chicos alcanzaron a los demás, surgieron las preguntas.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo que se demoraban tanto? –El albino dijo. –Joder…

-¿Tú frase siempre debe tener alguna mala palabra?

-¡Joder Kakuzu!

-Ahora que… Ese fue Zetsu no yo.

-… ¡Tú has maleducado a Zetsu para reprocharme!

-**Quiero comérmelo…**

O.O fueron las expresiones de los demás.

-**¡No lo malpiensen pedazos de idiotas! **–Zetsu negro les replicó. –Pero cómo no malpensarlo si dices cosas mal interpretables delante de todos los criminales más malpensados que existen.  
>-<strong>Pues deberían, NO ser tan malpensados.<strong>

-Lamentablemente lo somos. –Itachi dijo. –Y ustedes –Se dirigió hacia los tres que habían llegado. -¿Qué tanto hacían?

-Una pequeña discusión, hum.

-¿A sí? –Habló Kakuzu. -¿Cómo cuál?

-Ahora Tobi tiene un nuevo senpai!

-En serio? Quién? –Habló Hidan.

-Sasori-senpai es el nuevo senpai de Tobi.

-Se puede saber ¿por qué alguien querría a "esa cosa" como maestro?- Itachi dijo apuntando al pelirrojo.

-No insultes a Danna! Hum.

-Cállate Deidara. –El mencionado le dijo.

-No insultes a Sasori-senpai! Sasori-senpai es un buen chico.

-Yo no soy un buen chico Tobi.

-_"Claro, y a él no le dice nada, hum. Favoritismo. Ya verás Tobi luego se aburrirá de ti…"_

-Hasta que llegamos a la cueva. Joder, a alguien le quedó algún dulce?

-Yo se los di a los niños, hum.

-Yo también, todos me vieron.

-Hm… creo que los niños lograron quitármelos. –Dijo Kisame.

-Yo les di a los niños todos los dulces que tenía. –Habló el ángel.

-A mi no me dieron ningún dulce porque yo estaba amarrado.

-Yo me los comí.

-Se los di a Tobi.

-Tobi es un buen chico! Pero se los comió…

-Yo guardé los dulces… Como soy el único que piensa en ustedes par de inútiles. –El buen líder… ejem… el diablo les dijo mostrándoles una gran caja con la comida chatarra que había comprado.

-Al fin, podré comer dulces tranquilamente, hum.

-Ni lo sueñes Deidara, los dulces te hacen mal.

-Pero Danna…

-He dicho NO.

-Deidara-san, respete a Sasori-senpai, Sasori-senpai es un buen chico.

-Te he dicho que NO soy un BUEN chico. –El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos. –O dejas de llamarme así o dejas de ser mi kohai.

-Tobi es un buen chico y no molestará a Sasori-senpai.

Estaban por entrar a la cueva, cuando unos críos disfrazados de fantasma, bruja, hombre lobo, y vampiro pasaron junto a ellos.  
>Los niños se detuvieron al ver a los hombres y a la mujer, disfrazados. Caminaron hacia ellos y alzaron sus bolsas diciendo "Dulce o truco". Y como los criminales no querían soportar un truco de los niños, sin saber lo que podían hacer, les dieron cinco dulces a cada uno, ganándose múltiples hermosas palabras del albino, y regaños del avaro.<p>

-Al fin! El día de brujas se acabó! Hum. –El rubio se recostó en el sofá que estaba en el centro de la sala, agarró una bolsa repleta de dulces y prendió el televisor. –Alguien quiere ver una película de terror conmigo?

-Tobi no quiere, a Tobi le dan miedo las películas de terror.

-Hmm… Está bien, no tengo nada más que hacer. –Hidan se sacó la capa dejando ver su formado torso. –Veamos una satánica! –Se sentó al lado del brujo y se empezó a sacar los lentes de contacto color rojo, para poder ver unos ojos violeta.

-No, no me gusta la sangre, hum. –Deidara le pasó algunas películas a Hidan para elegir. –Danna, quiere venir?

-Está bien. Quítate ese es mi lugar. –El pelirrojo se sentó en medio del albino y el rubio.

-Si Sasori-senpai ve una película de terror Tobi también. –Y el buen chico trató de sentarse cerca del pelirrojo, pero el rubio no le dejó acercarse más.

-Yo me uno. –Llegó Kisame sentándose en uno de los sillones singulares de al lado.

-Yo también. –Itachi se colocó atrás de los demás sin molestarse en tomar asiento.

-Está bien… pero primero voy a contar y asegurar mi dinero.

-Yo voy a buscar comida. –Zetsu blanco y negro se fueron.

-A mi no me gustan mucho las películas de terror, mejor me voy a dormir es tarde. –Konan se fue seguida por Pain que no dijo nada.

-Entonces… cuál vemos, hum?

-A mí me gusta "Dark Skies". –Comentó Itachi.

-A sí? Nunca la he visto, hum. ¿De qué trata?

-Una familia, extraterrestres, abducciones, condimentos perfectos para hacerte pasar un mal rato. –Terminó Itachi. –Eso es lo que dice en la portada.

-Hmm… ¡AH! –Deidara dejó escapar un grito. –Hidan ¿¡que # # # es esto!? –Deidara le mostró una película donde aparecía una muñeca sangrienta junto a una niña.

-Llorón, eso es "el conjuro". –Sasori le respondió. –No estoy seguro de qué trata nunca la quise ver.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tenías miedo pinocho? –Hidan dijo

-No. Pero la portada no me gusta. Parece mala.

-Nunca juzgues un libro por su portada, hum.

-Bueno, ahora estoy juzgando una película. –Dijo devolviendo la película al montón.

-Qué tal… "Evil dead remake"? –Hidan dijo mostrando una película. Pero esta no tenía imagen para mostrar. –No sé de qué se trata. Jamás la vi.

-A decir verdad… tampoco vi esa película ni siquiera sabía que existía... –Itachi dijo examinándola.

-Yo tampoco, desde cuando la tenemos? –Kisame dijo junto a Itachi.

-Una vez el avaro de Kakuzu ganó unas películas, y creo que esa venía en el paquete, –continuó Hidan. –pero jamás la vi. El nombre no me llamaba la atención.

-Como dije antes, no juzgues un libro por su portada.

-Supéralo Deidara esto es una película. Además no tiene portada. –Le dijo Sasori.

-Tobi quiere ver "The last days on mars".

-Y eso de qué trata, hum.

-Hm… "el infierno no solo estaba en la tierra." –Kisame leyó.

-No creo que sea buena.

-Bueno qué más tenemos?

-Algo que no sea muy terrorífico, quieren? –Kakuzu dijo llegando. –No quiero oír sus gritos de miedo. Y el líder me ha dicho lo mismo.

-Nadie se decide, además la mayoría de estas películas no las he visto. No sé de qué tratan, hum.

-Es porque nunca ves películas de terror a menos que estés conmigo Dei. –El pelirrojo le dijo con una sonrisa.

-C-cállate Danna…

-Kakuzu, por qué no la eliges tú? –Kisame preguntó a Kakuzu. –Tú las has visto todas no?

-Sí, bueno de qué quieren que se trate la película.

-¡Que tenga sangre! –Hidan gritó.

-De todo menos demonios, hum.

-Hmm… opino lo mismo que Dei. Esas películas me parecen absurdas, y no dan miedo.

-Si Sasori-senpai opina eso, Tobi también.

-Bien hecho kohai.

-_"Si dice eso una vez más, exploto a Tobi, hum."_

-Qué tal algo con sufrimiento? –Itachi dijo.

-Todas las películas de terror tienen personas sufriendo Itachi.

-Algo con el mar! –Kisame dijo.

-Aparte de "tiburón" no tengo nada más.

-Oooh…

-¡SANGRE!

-Ya te oí Hidan.

-Oigan… -Deidara dijo mirando las diferentes películas. –Qué tal si vemos algo lindo? Hum…

-Jajajaja! La rubia tiene miedo!

-No hum. Pero a Tobi le darán miedo todas estas, hum.

-Dei tienes miedo admítelo.

-Danna… debería defenderme hum…

-No quiero.

-Bueno. Como Deidara tiene miedo... y todas las películas son de terror… dudo que puedan ver alguna.

-NO TENGO MIEDO. HUM.

-Como digas.

-Escoge cualquiera la veré igual, hum.

-Cuanto quieres apostar a que sales corriendo. –Hidan le dijo.

-Jamás salí corriendo cuando vi una película con Danna. Hum. –Deidara dijo orgulloso. –No soy cobarde. Duraré toda la película.

-De hecho, siempre me abrazabas y gritabas, y estábamos viendo "la casa de los sustos"(*).

-¡JAJAJAJA! Esa tontería animada!? –Hidan giraba en el suelo de risa. –Deidara eres el miedo en persona!

-HUM! NO TENÍA MIEDO!... –luego bajo la voz. –Solo me sorprendí.

-Vean "gravity". –Kakuzu recomendó.

-JODER KAKUZU QUÉ # # # TE PASA POR LA CABEZA!? ESA PELÍCULA NO DA MIEDO! –Hidan le protestó. –ES PEOR QUE "TIBURÓN".

-Oye! Tiburón es buena. –Dijo al fin Kisame que estaba escuchando la pelea.

-Kisame admítelo, lo único terrorífico en esa película era la sangre. –Le dijo Itachi.

-Y que tal… "Mama"?

-Kakuzu que tienes en la cabeza hoy? –Sasori le dijo. –Esa película es de lo más sentimental que hay.

-Qué tiene de sentimental un monstruo que quiere matar a la familia de las dos niñas. Hum.

-Que ese monstruo tenía sentimientos hacía las niñas. –Sasori dijo con las manos en el corazón. –Cualquiera amaría a un monstruo así.

-Esa cosa era horrible, hum.

-A Tobi le gustó esa película, porque a Sasori-senpai también le gustó.

-Tu ni siquiera has visto esa película Tobi.

-Tobi es un buen chico! _"Si no eligen una película pronto… no soy responsable de mis actos."_

-HIDAN QUIERE ¡SANGRE! –El albino gritó.

-Otro que habla en tercera persona.

-Si quieren sangre vean "Fright Night".

-No, esa ya la vi. Aunque hay que admitir que estuvo buena.

-Cuales no has visto Hidan?

-Varias Pinocho. Varias.

-Qué tal si Sasori-senpai elige? Sasori-senpai tiene buenos gustos. Tobi es un buen chico y quiere que Sasori-senpai elija la película ya que Sasori-senpai elegirá una película que a Tobi no le dé miedo. _"Y para que se decidan rápido pedazos de…"_

-Sí, que Danna elija, hum.

-No tengo nada en contra de que la marioneta elija. –Dijo Hidan acomodándose en el sofá.

-Entonces elijo yo.

-Y qué, nuestros votos no cuentan? –Itachi y Kisame dijeron.

-Entonces no puedo?

-Está bien elije.

-Entonces… algo con sangre pero que no dé miedo… los inútiles de Deidara y Tobi son unos cobardes… No hay nada que tenga sangre o gritos y que no den miedo por dios. –El marionetista estaba pasando película una por una, viendo los resúmenes y viendo las portadas. "No juzgues a un libro por su portada"recordó las palabras de su alumno. _"Bueno, si no es por la portada, por qué entonces? No voy a ver diez horas de películas solo para saber de qué tratan." "Esta se ve interesante…" –_Díganme, alguien vio "Las crónicas del miedo"?

-Hm… esa película es buena. La verdad son seis, cada una contiene diferentes cuentos de miedo. –Kakuzu dijo. –Esa les va a gustar. Yo me voy. –Y se fue en dirección a su cuarto.

-Ya escucharon al avaro, él las vio todas así que confiemos en su palabra. –El albino dijo.

-Jamás te vi tan cortés Hidan.

Hidan al escuchar ese comentario, abrió los ojos y se corrigió.

- # ## ya escucharon al # # de Kakuzu joder, el vio todas las # # # películas de # # # terror así que veamos la # # # película que dijo.

-Así está mejor.

-Ese es el Hidan que conozco, hum.

-Entonces, veremos esta. –El pelirrojo se levantó y puso la película. La pantalla que estaba en negro, comenzó a aparecer una calavera.

(N/A: Chicos, si vi esta película pero no recuerdo mucho, y no la voy a ver de nuevo porque soy una cobarde… así que voy a resumir brevemente de lo que recuerdo. No me maten si?)

Al ver esa "cosa" aparecer en la pantalla Tobi y Deidara se aferraron al pelirrojo que a poco se había sentado ya lo tenían pegado a sus cuerpos.

Y empezó la película.  
>Unos jóvenes delincuentes fueron contratados para robar un VHS. Entran a la casa donde supuestamente debería estar, y se encuentran con una devastadora escena. Una mujer estaba muerta sosteniendo el cassete que buscaban los chicos. Entonces, haciendo caso omiso a eso, pusieron el VHS en la televisión y empezaron a mostrar distintas escenas.<p>

Escena uno, unos jóvenes querían que su amigo perdiera la virginidad, conocen a dos mujeres y la llevan a su departamento. Una de las chicas le confiesa su amor a uno de los protagonistas, pero al final la linda chica era una vampiro que asesina a todos los demás llevándose al protagonista volando convertida en murciélago.

-Jashin… esta película me empezó a gustar.

-C-cállate Hidan. Hum.

-Miren cómo tiembla la rubia!

-Deja a Dei, Hidan.

-Hmm… -El albino se calló y la escena cambió.

Una pareja estaba en su luna de miel, y un muñeco de la fortuna les dice que un ser querido se va a unir. En la noche, una desconocida entra y los graba, sacándole dinero al marido de la mujer. Al final la mujer era la amante de la mujer que asesina al marido de ella. En la escena final la cámara las graba besándose y termina.

-Alguien hizo un sacrificio ahí…

-CÁLLATE HIDAN. –Todos le dijeron.

-MALDITOS ATEOS DE # # # JODER KAKUZU.

-CÁLLATE Y SIGUE VIENDO LA PELÍCULA! –Kakuzu le respondió desde su cuarto.

Una joven lleva a sus amigos al bosque, en la cámara aparece que años atrás una figura asesinó a sus amigos y quería atraparlo usando a sus nuevos amigos de señuelo. Ella logra atraparlo, pero la imagen del asesino se ve borrosa, el asesino se logra escapar de las trampas y termina matándola a ella.

-Vaya, hum. Este se parece a Hidan.

-Cállate maldito ateo.

-Shhh.

Cambio de escena nuevamente, una chica tenía de amigo a un ciber seudomedico con el que chatea siempre, ella tenía un aparato en su brazo que le permitía controlarlo. Ella empieza a ver imágenes de niños muertos que habían fallecido ahí mismo, pero nadie lo había hecho aun. Luego, se pudo descubrir que el ciber tenía un contacto muy cercano con la chica y las imágenes que ella veía no eran niños muertos sino extraterrestres, que hacían experimentos con los fetos que implantaban en los vientres de las mujeres. Entonces se ve que el amigo de ella le abre el abdomen extrayendo un alien fetal. Y después se muestra una escena parecida. Muchos extraterrestres estaban haciendo lo mismo con muchas mujeres.

-T-Tobi tiene miedo senpai…

-Cállate Tobi, hum. Y también tengo miedo pero no me quejo.

-Dei, me estás apretando muy fuerte. –El pelirrojo se quejó.

-L-lo siento, Danna.

-Jajajaja! Obvio que no te quejas si estás desquitándote con la marioneta.

-CÁLLATE HIDAN. –Todos le volvieron a decir.

Era Halloween, y cuatro chicos van a una casa embrujada, que no sabían que estaba, bueno, embrujada. Entonces, empiezan a pasar cosas paranormales y extrañas. Los chicos suben al ático y descubren un exorcismo que se le estaba realizando a una chica vestida de blanco, interrumpiéndolo. Tratan de llevarse a la niña pero la casa al parecer, que tenía vida, no quería. Al final, los chicos logran subir al auto con la chica, pero la niña no era una cualquiera, la chica era diabólica y ella desaparece encerrándolos en el auto a los demás. Entonces sin saber el por qué, un tren les pasa por encima desparramando mucha sangre y matándolos.

Al final, los delincuentes que estaban robando el VHS fueron asesinados, mostrando escenas sádicas…

-Hidan eres un sádico, hum.

-Y tu una doncella en apuros… hum, hum. –Dijo imitándolo.

-No lo molestes. –El pelirrojo le defendió.

-Lo ves? Sasori es tu príncipe-

-CÁLLATE O TE MATAMOS HIDAN!

-JA! Cómo si pudieran!

-Cálla Hidan. –Sasori dijo, y Hidan simplemente murmuró algo para sí mismo.

-E-e-estuvo b-bue-buena la p-pe-li-película n-no S-saso-senpai? –El buen chico estaba temblando de miedo atrás del sofá. –_"Si cómo no, esa fue la PEOR película que he visto en mi vida. De verdad estos son ninjas de rango S?"_

-Hm, no estuvo mala. –Le respondió.

-T-Tobi t-tiene miedo… –Dijo mientras lo abrazaba. –Tobi puede dormir con Saso-senpai esta noche?

* * *

><p><em>Interrupción! Jajaja, que mala soy ^w^ Bueno ahí la primera parte, no quería hacerlo tan largo TTuTT pero salió eso, ahora la segunda, perdón por lo aburrido.<em>

_Como dije antes habrá YAOI... cuidado si eres homofóbico.  
>Y... creo que había vocabulario... A SÍ!<br>"La casa de los sustos": Es una película animada que más de alguno aquí debe conocer xD se llama "Monster House, la casa de los sustos". Cuando yo fui a ver esa película tenía unos ocho años y morí de miedo xD _

_Bueno seguimos, os advierto que está un poco cursi... (es que para mí un simple beso es cursi xD) pero bueno. Hoy me sentí inspirada... la verdad quería terminar esto rápido._

* * *

><p>-T-Tobi t-tiene miedo… –Dijo mientras lo abrazaba. –Tobi puede dormir con Saso-senpai esta noche? <em>"Lo que tengo que hacer por esta organización…"<em>

-Déjame pensarlo…

-_"Es en serio!? Lo va a pensar? Y yo cuando era un crío y SI me moría de frío y miedo me castigaba por ser "débil" y no me dejaba entrar en toda la noche! Y yo que tenía miedo de que algún monstruo saliera y me comiera… TENÍA SOLO DIEZ __AÑOS! Y NO ME DEJABA ENTRAR! Ahora que está esta cosa… ESTE LOLIPOP ANDANTE ME HA ROBADO A MI DANNA!" _–Deidara estaba enfadado, pero trataba de disimular lo mejor que podía. Lamentablemente el pelirrojo conocía muy bien las características del rubio, y estaba más que claro de que estaba enfadado.

El pelirrojo sonriente, al ver que su alumno estaba molesto, o más bien celoso, simplemente siguió siendo amable con el enmascarado, que aun seguía abrazado a él.

-Te dejaré entrar a la habitación, pero te atreves a acercarte a mí y te mato. –El pelirrojo lo pensó bien y continuó. –Quizás Deidara te deje dormir con él.

-_"Maldita marioneta del demonio, cómo se le ocurre que YO duerma con ESO. Hum." "Además, lo dice con toda la seguridad del mundo, como si yo no me rehusara. Quizás hayan cosas que haría por él, pero de todas ellas ESTA NO."_

-Y bien Dei? –El pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisa. –Lo harías?

-_"Ni muerto!" "Pero con esa sonrisa cómo resistirse." _–Al rubio le caían cascadas de los ojos.

-Jajajaja! EL rubio está siendo manipulado por la marioneta! –El albino les dijo apuntándolos con un dedo.

-Hidan no apuntes así es de mala educación. –La comadreja del sharingan dijo.

-Itachi-san… somos criminales…

-Eso no significa que haya que ser mal educados con nosotros mismos, Kisame.

-Hm, no dormiré con esa cosa… -El rubio pensó por un momento. –Pero yo podría dormir con Danna y Tobi en mi cama… Hum… -Dijo con un apenas notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas. –_"Oh si, plan perfecto, hum."_

-Ni muerto. –El pelirrojo contestó.

-RE-CHA-ZA-DO! –El albino le dijo en burla.

-Cállate Hidan, esto está interesante.

-Es porque se parecen mucho a tus telenovelas Itachi. –El tiburón le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero… está interesante.

-_"Danna que malo es conmigo… hum… pero aún así lo quiero."_

-**Oigan inútiles. **El líder dice que vayan a dormir, **o de contrario me los cómo.** –Zetsu, mágicamente apareció por una pared.

-No puedes NO comernos planta. –Dijo el Jashinista.

-N**O** –Respondieron ambos Zetsus.

-Entonces… volviendo al tema. –Sasori interrumpió una futura pelea entre los dos Akatsukis. –Tobi creo que tendrás que dormir en tu habitación. –Le dijo "apenado" el pelirrojo. –Ya que mi "otro" kohai no quiere compartir su cama.

-_"YOOO?!"_ Pero si usted es el egoísta que no quiere que Tobi o Yo durmamos en SU cama. Hum.

-Al menos yo SI admito a Tobi en el cuarto.

-Solo para causarme celos!

-Y tu cómo sabes eso? –Sasori abrió los ojos. –O más bien… -Se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. –Cómo se te ha ocurrido eso? Dime Dei, pensabas que yo quería causarte celos a ti?

-P-por qué pensaría eso… h-hum. –Apartó la vista de la marioneta que le sonreía muy provocativamente.

-Será porque tú me…

-ES QUE NO ESCUCHARON LO QUE LES DIJO ZETSU!? –El líder enfadado, entró a la habitación donde se encontraba la mayoría de los integrantes. –VAYANSE A DORMIR PEDAZOS DE NINJAS DE PACOTILLA!-

Todos, tan solo escuchar la voz del Líder se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, corriendo para salvar su pellejo.

Hidan, llegó a su habitación encontrándose con Kakuzu contando, para variar, su dinero.

Kisame e Itachi llegaron a su habitación para no hacer nada. Simplemente cerraron las cortinas se pusieron pijama y durmieron.

Zetsu, solo se fue al jardín. La verdad es lo que todos suponían ya que nadie sabía en realidad su parada.

Y finalmente el par de artistas más el enmascarado que no se soltaba del artista eterno, se fueron a su habitación, donde se desató otra pelea.

-NO va a dormir conmigo, hum. –El rubio se encontraba con su pijama blanco, cruzado de brazos y sentado en su cama protegiendo lo que era de "su" propiedad. –Que duerma contigo si tiene tanto miedo. Hum. –Pero tan solo terminó de decirlo, se dio cuenta de que jamás debió haberlo hecho.

Sasori con una sonrisa, se dirigió hacia el enmascarado y le señaló su cama. El pelirrojo fue al baño y salió con un pijama café con rayas naranjas.

-Bueno, que Tobi duerma conmigo entonces.

-Qu-qué!?

-Como no le quieres dar tu cama al "pobre" de Tobi, no me queda otra. –El pelirrojo le arrojó un pijama un poco más grande al buen chico que corrió al baño a cambiarse.

-Oye! Ese pijama era mío! Hum! –El rubio ya harto, se levantó de su cama. "Por qué lo trataba de esa manera?" "Qué le había hecho?" "Y si tenían todo planeado?" Pensó lo último, y se dirigió nuevamente a su cama. No, su maestro no iba a conseguir lo que quería… si es que quería algo.

-Danna, no sé lo que quieres conseguir pero no lo lograrás. Hum. –El rubio se recostó bajo la cama y trató de dormir.

-Oh… pero si ya lo he conseguido.

Pronto, el enmascarado salió del baño, pero vio a los dos artistas dándose la espalda y con los ojos cerrados. Lentamente salió de la habitación y se fue corriendo a buscar a su querido Zetsu.

-_"Tsk, debo admitir que la ayuda de Tobi me sirvió."_ –El marionetista se dio vuelta para mirar a su alumno mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Mientras, en otra habitación, estaban el albino y el avaro discutiendo, para variar.

-ME TIENES HARTO # # # DE # # #! NUNCA ME DAS NI UN # # # MNUTOS PARA MIS # # # CEREMONIAS! SIEMPRE ES TU # # # # DINERO DE # # # MIENTRAS QUE # # Y # # # # # # # #!

-No digas insultos sin sentido Hidan. –Dijo Kakuzu dándole la espalda.

- # # # # # y # # # KAKUZU # # # # # ME TIENES HARTO! # # # JODER!

-Cállate Hidan, o sino el líder vendrá y te matará. –Solo recibió una sonrisa del albino. –O te hará sufrir. Quién sabe, es el líder no sabrás las cosas que le pasan por la mente.

-Hm… hm…hm…. –El avino solo se limito a ir a su cama y acostarse para después de unos diez segundos estar roncando.

-_"Eso fue rápido. Gracias a dios Sasori me dio el relajante." "Quién sabe cuánto rato más estaría gritando." _ -Kakuzu caminó lentamente hacia la cama del Jashinista. Y cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de tocarlo, el albino se dio vuelta rápidamente para dejar ver su cara negra y blanca.

Kakuzu reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo y le encestó un golpe en la cara mandando a volar al albino de la cama.

-QUE # # # TE PASA AVARO DE # # #! JODER! –Hidan se sobaba la mejilla donde Kakuzu le había golpeado.

-PARA QUE ## # HACES TU JUTSU A ESTAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE?! –Kakuzu le gritó de vuelta.

-Miedo Kakuzu-chan?

-Ja, yo, miedo de ti? –Kakuzu se volvió a sentar para contar su dinero. –Ni Deidara te tiene miedo.

-Tsk, lo que digas. –Hidan se dio vuelta y esta vez, si se logró quedar dormido.

Kakuzu le imitó entrando a su cama, se acobijó hasta la cabeza y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

En la habitación de Kisame e Itachi, nada era anormal, simplemente estaban durmiendo como una buena pareja. (De amigos nada más ¬¬)

Con Tobi… Bueno eso era más complicado. El buen chico enmascarado había estado más de quince minutos buscando a su querido amigo bipolar. No lo encontraba en ninguna parte, ni siquiera en el jardín. Entonces se le ocurrió, (de lo inteligente que es) que podría estar en su habitación.

Entonces, el buen chico fue corriendo a la habitación de su querido compañero. Y por suerte, la planta estaba ahí.

-Zetsu-san! –Tobi se adentró saludando con una mano. –Mire lo que Tobi–

No dijo más ya que una horrorosa escena se hizo presente. "AAAHHH!" fue un grito para nada masculino lo que logró sacar el querido Tobi, al ver que la planta estaba comiendo un brazo. "Senpai, senpai, senpai, senpai…!" Gritaba desesperadamente yendo a la habitación del marionetista.

Y mientras pasaba habitación por habitación, cometió un gran error. Estaba gritando frente a la habitación de sus queridos líderes. (N/A: Si saben a lo que me refiero a parte de Pain es Konan)

Rápidamente, se fue corriendo sin emitir ningún ruido, ni siquiera al pisar el duro suelo de madera fría. Que… no hace falta mencionar que sus pies estabas congelándose ya que estaba descalzo.

Entonces, logró llegar a su destino. Abrió rápidamente la puerta de su querido senpai para encontrarse OTRA escena inesperada.

Sasori estaba arriba de Deidara, quien estaba de espaldas a él. Pero a diferencia del pelirrojo, el rubio estaba durmiendo. (Y sí, tenía "aún" su pijama puesto) Nuestro querido marionetista, desvió la mirada de su amado artista de lo efímero, y volteo su cabeza hacia Tobi, quien lo estaba mirando bastante sorprendido.

-Qué haces aquí. –El pelirrojo al fin dijo. –Pensé que habías ido donde Zetsu.

-S-sí Sasori-san, pero Tobi vio a Zetsu-san comer y–

-Qué pasó con el "senpai"?

-Oh, ehh… n-nada solo que…

-Te impactó ver esto cierto?

-A decir verdad… sí… no me lo esperaba… -El buen chico pensó por un momento. –Sasori-senpai… lo va a violar?

Sasori abrió los ojos mirando sorprendido a Tobi, lo que este no se esperaba. Luego la cara del pelirrojo no se podía diferenciar con su cabello, y con un fuerte pero involuntario grito le dijo…

-SAL DE AQUÍ MALDITA COSA ANDANTE. –Sasori no se levantó de la cama, pero sacó su gran y amenazante cable de su estómago, que estaba lleno de veneno avanzando hacia el chico. –NO VUELVAS A ENTRAR A MI HABITACIÓN SIN MI PERMISO OTRA VEZ ME ENTENDISTE!?

-S-sí señor! –Tobi hizo un saludo con su mano y se fue corriendo por su vida. –_"Sasori y Deidara? Espero que esto no se vuelva un problema."_

-D-danna? –Deidara estaba despertando gracias a los gritos de su maestro. Sus ojos estaban pesados como si hubiese dormido toda una noche. Luego de unos minutos tras analizar lo que pasaba, se dio cuenta que su Danna estaba arriba de él, y su cara empezó a ponerse del mismo color del cabello de su querido maestro. –D-danna… le importaría decirme, qué está haciendo arriba de mí? –Dijo sin poder evitar el sonrojo de su cara, pero evitando la mirada de su maestro sobre sus ojos.

-Aah… te ves lindo cuando duermes…

-Hum!? –Deidara se sorprendió ante tal comentario.

-Dei… -Sasori pasó sus manos por los azules ojos del rubio. –Tus ojos aun siguen con delineador.

-Ah… bueno se me olvidó sacármelo antes de dormir… y… -Deidara se percató de lo silenciosa que estaba la habitación, miró para todas partes y no vio a alguien que faltaba. –Dónde está Tobi, Danna?

-Oh, ya se fue.

-Hum, entonces… de verdad el va a ser su koha– No dijo más ya que los dulces pero secos labios del pelirrojo estaban sobre los suyos. El rostro del rubio mostraba una expresión sorprendida, avergonzada, asustada, pero complacida.

El sonrojo entre los dos chicos era muy notorio, pero algo tan estúpido cómo un simple pero agudizado grito, interrumpió su delicioso momento.

-Qué habrá pasado? –El pelirrojo preguntó con bastante enfado.

-C-creo que fue Hidan, hum. –Respondió el rubio nervioso.

-Hm, me las pagará cuando me lo encuentre. –Dijo antes de volver a besar los labios de su kohai.

En la habitación de la pareja de zombis, Hidan estaba durmiendo profundamente mientras nuestro querido avaro estaba tratando de dejarse llevar por el sueño, pero los sonoros ronquidos del albino no lo dejaban.

-_"Algún día encontraré la forma de matarlo. Algún día…" _–Pasaron unos cortos minutos y ya no se escuchaban ronquidos. Kakuzu se volvió a dar vuelta para mirar a unos profundos ojos violeta.

-¡¿QUÉ # # # HACES AHÍ!? –Kakuzu por el susto cayó de la cama al ver a Hidan mirándolo con sus inocentes ojos.

-JAJAJAJA miren nada más cómo el gran avaro de la organización muere de miedo. –Hidan le apuntaba con un dedo riéndose. –Y a quién le estoy hablando si no hay nadie… -Se dijo a sí mismo.

-¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE HAGAS ESO TE MATO!

-Como si pudieras. –Le enseño la lengua y se volvió a recostar. Pero pasaron unos cinco minutos y se volvió a parar. –Kakuzu, tengo aburrimiento.

-Estúpido… -Kakuzu se golpeo la cabeza para salir de la habitación.

-Oye Kakuzu, tengo una idea. Por qué no salimos a dar una vuelta ah? –Hidan le mostró una sonrisa mientras lo seguía por el pasillo. –Así podremos contemplar la hermosa noche con estrellas esparcidas en el cielo azul…

-Hidan, que rayos te pasa. –Kakuzu se da vuelta para encontrar a Hidan con un libro en las manos. –"Frases para convencer a tu pareja." YO NO SOY TU PAREJA PEDASO DE IDIOTA.

-Eres mi compañero, y es muy parecido. –Hidan volvió a leer el libro. –Romántico no? Me gustó este libro. –Esbozo una inocente sonrisa, lo que logró sonrojar a su compañero.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta leer?

-Jamás me ha gustado leer. Pero estas frases me llaman la atención…

-Hidan que rayos te–

-No puedo creer que los imbéciles de los humanos lean estas mierdas. –Le dijo a Kakuzu pero sin mirarlo. –Son unos estúpidos con muchos sentimientos. Es increíble que los chicos puedan enamorar a una chica con estas frases tan embarazosas. Dime Kakuzu ¿te preferirías enamorar de un chico o una chica?

-Eso a quién le importa. Lo importante es que si estás con una persona es porque la amas. No importa lo que tenga, mucho menos su sexo. –Kakuzu volvió a mirar a Hidan que lo miró con ojos como platos, como si nunca se hubiese esperado ese comentario de su "amigo". –Pero a mí no me importa el amor, lo encuentro ridículo.

-Yo pienso lo mismo. El amor es una pérdida de tiempo. –Los dos se dirigieron al sofá y se sentaron. Kakuzu tenía un vaso de agua que se había servido, y Hidan seguía leyendo. –Esta noche te abrazaré muy fuerte y crearé un mundo solo para nosotros dos, te amaré por siempre, mi amado mío. –Dijo Hidan con una voz suave, como si se lo estuviese diciendo a su novia. –Estupideces, estupideces, estupideces… -Iba dando vuelta las páginas del libro.

-Esas frases son tan horrendas como el propio amor de la persona que las dice…

-No digan eso. –Sasori apareció por el corredor. Se dejó ver y los dos que estaban presentes pudieron notar que los ojos del marionetista demostraban cansancio y felicidad. Tenía una sonrisa que apenas podía mantener, y su cabello estaba muy desordenado.

-¿Qué te pasó? –Hidan fue el primero en preguntar. -¿Te atacó una manada de gatos o algo así? –Hidan rio por lo bajo.

-Hm, parece que tuviste una noche agitada no Sasori? –Kakuzu le dijo, pero sin ninguna pisca de gracia.

-Cállense. –El pelirrojo fue a la cocina y regresó con un vaso de agua. –Les iba a decir, que el amor es tan bello como el arte…

-Comparas siempre todo con el arte pinocho? –Hidan le interrumpió, pero el pelirrojo le ignoró y siguió.

-El amor es el sentimiento más hermoso y puro que pueda existir… -Sasori paró un momento y les dijo. –Y como pueden sospechar, lo he descubierto ahora. –Tomó un poco de agua y vio a los dos presentes sonrojados. –_"Malditos… ¿por qué tienen que malpensar todo?" _No hice "eso" con "él"… -Al decir eso se sonrojó. –Sólo que al fin he descubierto lo que significa, y cómo se siente.

-Miren que bello, la marioneta está enamorada. –Dijo Hidan con las manos en el corazón, y con tal sarcasmo que el pelirrojo simplemente se fue.

-Hidan siempre matas el momento. –Kakuzu se levantó y se fue rumbo al cuarto que compartía con el albino.

-OYE! No me dejes aquí hablando solo como estúpido.

-Para eso no necesitas ayuda. –Llegaron y entraron.

Los dos se acostaron y Kakuzu al fin pudo conciliar sueño. Hidan notó que su compañero se había dormido y suavemente se levantó de la cama.

-_"Si me descubre seguramente me clava todas las partes del cuerpo dejándome pegado en la pared… qué sádico seré yo…" _–Se acercó a la cama de su "pareja" y levantó las sabanas suavemente. –_"No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto pero… la condenada marioneta tenía razón. Quizás el amor no sea tan malo después de todo. Claro, si el avaro no lo descubre, por mí está bien." _–Iba a meterse en la cama cuando una grave voz le interrumpió.

-Qué vas a hacer. –Kakuzu se dio vuelta por tercera vez en la cama para mirar al albino con unos ojos que te hacen correr a la otra mitad del mundo.

Claro, pero Hidan no tenía miedo, nunca le tuvo miedo, era inmortal y nada importaba. No importaba si no comía, aunque si lo necesitaba o se agotaría muy rápido, no importaba si no dormía, pero igualmente era necesario porque si no estaría todos los días con sueño y cuando tenía sueño se ponía de muy mal humor. Tampoco necesitaba cuidados, si se enfermaba ya que no iba a morir. Si se envenenaba no necesitaba cura aunque el dolor fuese insoportable, aunque el líder siempre le decía a Sasori que inventara alguna cura para él ya que aunque fuese inmortal, le advirtió que el dolor que sentiría iba a ser terrible, y tenía razón.

Habían muchas cosas a las que no tenía miedo, porque su inmortalidad lo protegía, no, porque su Jashin, su querido dios lo protegía, no importaba lo que decían los demás, Jashin siempre estaría con él porque Jashin SÍ existía. Aunque todos le dijeran que era su imaginación… estaban equivocados, por qué razón sería inmortal entonces?

-Te he preguntado qué haces… -Kakuzu quería volver a preguntar pero el jashinista se lanzó hacia él y lo besó. (0w0)

-Kakuzu… -Trató de decir pero el avaro lo tenía agarrado por el cuello sin dejarlo ir.

Tampoco importaba si una espada le atravesaba, ya que no moriría, pero él sabía que jamás pasaría algo como eso. ¿Por qué? Porque su compañero siempre lo protegía. Trataba de asimilar que no le importaba, pero el albino sabía muy bien que lo quería, muy en el fondo, pero lo quería.

No tenía miedo si se le iba la respiración, ya que no iba a morir. Habían muchas cosas que nublaban la vida del albino, pero algo estaba muy claro. No moriría. No moriría si sus pulmones paraban, si su cerebro no funcionaba. Y no solo porque era inmortal, si no que, su amigo, su compañero… su "pareja" estaría con él para despertarlo, para curarlo, para revivirlo, y para escucharlo.

Estuvieron besándose por al menos un minuto. Los dos eran inmortales, ¿Qué importaba el aire? Ahora estaban disfrutándose por primera vez (Y digo primera vez porque ellos se aborrecían). Por primera vez sentían algo igual, por primera vez estaban los dos felices de estar juntos.

Hidan se separó al terminar de pensar lo que había hecho. O sabía cómo reaccionaría su compañero, y no le importaba… ¿O sí?

¿Qué se sentiría ser rechazado?

_Pero yo podría dormir con Danna y Tobi en mi cama… Hum…_

_-Ni muerto. –Un pelirrojo contestó._

_-RE-CHA-ZA-DO!_

No pudo evitar recordar cuando el rubio le había dicho eso a su "danna". Él le dijo que no… no… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo si lo amaba? Y si su compañero le decía lo mismo… ¿Qué haría?

-Oye imbécil despierta. –Kakuzu le agitaba una mano al frente de su cara. –Qué rayos te pasa…

-Te amo… -Hidan susurró, pero no lo suficientemente alto como para que su compañero le escuchara.

-¿Qué?

No importaba si no lo había escuchado, estaba rojo. La sangre le subió a la cara, y ahora estaba más rojo que un tomate. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Qué le iba a decir…

-Te amo imbécil. –Le terminó diciendo. Se relajó un poco al agregar esa palabra. Sabía que si lo decía así no más… se sentiría raro. No podía evitar no decir una mala palabra, no importa si hablaba en serio o no.

-Hm, que bien que el amor era una porquería no? –Kakuzu le sonrió.

-C-cállate…

-Entonces, Sasori tenía razón. El amor si es bello.

-Que te calles. No le digas a nadie. –Le miró amenazadoramente. Pero el castaño ni se inmutó.

Hidan cerró los ojos por un momento y sintió los brazos de su compañero que lo atraían más hacia él. Decidió tener los ojos cerrados, no quería ver cómo lo trataba de matar ahí mismo. Aunque era un masoquista, no quería ver cómo su compañero lo golpeara… cómo rechazaba su amor.

-Oye abre los ojos idiota. Me gusta que me veas cuando te hablo. –Kakuzu le dijo indiferente.

-No me vas a matar? –Se corrigió. –No me vas a TRATAR de matar?

-No. Por qué lo haría. –Lo atrajo más a su cuerpo y cuadno finalmente el albino accedió a acostarse a su lado le dijo. –Feliz Halloween, idiota.

-Ha. Feliz Halloween.

Quizás el Halloween no era tan malo…

Mientras con Kisame e Itachi. Esa pareja de buenos amigos estaban con la pareja de artistas afuera de la habitación de los recién confesados.

-Se los dije. –Sasori sonrió triunfante mientras miraba a sus dos compañeros. –Al menos –Rodeo a Deidara con su brazo. –no somos los únicos. Ahora no nos pueden mirar mal.

-H-hm… -Deidara se sonrojó fuertemente, ya que Itachi y Kisame no tenían idea sobre la relación de los artistas. No esperaba que su Danna se los revelara así como así.

-Ustedes dos también? –Kisame les preguntó con una sonrisa. Ya sabía la respuesta, solo quería ver cómo el rubio se convertía en tomate.

-Sí. Algún problema con eso? –Sasori le dijo con enfado. –Eres homofóbico? Porque si es así mejor dejar la organización.

-Dejalo. –Itachi dijo. –Vámonos Kisame. –Se fue esperando que su compañero le siguiera.

-Bueno. Antes de irme. –Kisame se volvió hacia la pareja. –No soy homofóbico, de hecho estoy de acuerdo con la homosexualidad. Y segundo, buena suerte en su relación. Además… creo que ya todos sospechaban de ustedes dos. –Dijo susurrando lo último. –Adiós.

-D-danna…

-Hm? –Sasori miró a su querido rubio que aunque fuese más alto que él parecía un niño indefenso. -¿Qué pasa?

-Crees que nos empiecen a molestar por lo nuestro?

-Claro que no. –Sasori le dedicó una sonrisa. –Creo que Kisame e Itachi también, e Itachi no es de burlarse de la gente.

-Hum…

-Además –Empezó a caminar hacia su habitación que quedaba a dos puertas más de la que estaban. –si alguien llega a burlarse, se las ve conmigo.

-Hum. –Deidara lo rodeo con sus brazos por detrás. –Gracias. –Le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Lo que el halloween puede lograr eh?

-Sí, es increíble que un día tenebroso termine como un San Valentín.

-Bueno, prefiero el día de brujas. Creo que, San Valentín es muy cursi hum. –Dijo sacando la lengua.

-Pero es un día ideal para pasarla los dos juntos. –Sasori le dijo con una sonrisa provocando que el rubio entendiera con doble sentido y se sonrojara notoriamente. –Por qué tan rojo Deidara… PERVERTIDO! NO ME REFERÍA A ESO MALDITA SEA! –Le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza haciendo que el chico se sobara con un puchero, pero con pena ya que el pelirrojo leyó su pensamiento, lo que le hizo sonrojar más.

-Perdón, hum…

-Pero no sería una mala idea.

-DANNA! –Deidara no alcanzó a reaccionar y ya estaba tumbado con su pelirrojo arriba de él…

-Nee, Itachi-san estás enojado? –Fue lo primero que le preguntó el chico azul a Itachi. -¿Por qué?

-No estoy enojado Kisame. Siempre estoy así. (xD bueno no se puede diferenciar el enfado y la felicidad en Itachi.) –Itachi le dijo indiferente.

-Pareces enfadado…

-No lo estoy.

-Bueno yo no digo que…

-He dicho que NO Kisame.

-…- Llegaron a la habitación y cada uno se acostó nuevamente. –Estás enfadado no?

-NO!

-Si lo estás. ¿Por qué? –Kisame se dio vuelta en la cama para mirar a unos ojos color carmesí que resaltaban en la cara de su amigo. –Está bien ya entendí.

-Hm.

Kisame se quedó mirando a su amigo cuando este se dio vuelta. Quedó unos diez minutos así cuando Itachi volteó a verlo.

-Puedo dormir contigo? –Le preguntó como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Q-qué?

-Que si puedo dormir contigo. Hoy. Ahora. Ya. ¿Puedo?

-E-está bien. –Kisame se movió un poco para darle un espacio al azabache. Este se acostó a un lado del peliazul y lo abrazó. Kisame muy sorprendido se dio vuelta y pensó por unos minutos si abrazarlo o no.

-Abrázame de una maldita vez si quieres Kisame. No te quedes viendo el techo como inútil.

-H-hai. –Le respondió indeciso, pero optó por abrazarlo. –Hey Itachi-san, ¿Por qué…

-No preguntes solo… quería dormir con alguien hoy. –Kisame pudo notar un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de su compañero. Esbozó una sonrisa y lo abrazo más fuerte. –Hey Kisame, he estado pensando… si nosotros podríamos…

-Sí?... –Kisame lo miraba esperanzado, aunque el otro no se diera cuenta.

-Si podríamos... –Itachi se atragantaba en sus palabras, no podía decirlo jamás antes se lo había dicho a alguien… ni siquiera a una chica, y ahora se lo diría a un CHICO.

-Itachi-san, si quieres _eso _creo que deberías al menos aprender a declararte.

-C-cállate, esto es complicado para mí.

-Lo sé. –Kisame le sonrió, esta vez Itachi le miró y se sonrojó más. –Por eso, si me permites dar el primer paso… -No pudo decir más porque Itachi ya le estaba besando.

Después de unos largos segundos se separaron. Kisame pudo ver el sonrojo de Itachi, este no estaba tratando de ocultarlo, pero se podía ver muy avergonzado. También pudo notar que tenía formado un puchero como si se tratara de un niño que amenazaba con llorar.

-Itachi… te ves adorable…

-No iba a dejar que tú dieras el primer paso. –Itachi logró sonreís un poco. –Un Uchiha jamás haría eso. –Le sonrió lo besó nuevamente.

-Pero siempre serás un arrogante.

-Hmpf…

-Mi lindo arrogante.

-Hm… -Itachi se sonrojó ante lo dicho, pero le sonrió y cerró los ojos para caer a los brazos de Morfeo.

-Interesante. –Pain estaba con Konan y Zetsu hablando sobre lo recientemente pasado. –Entonces según lo que me dices, todos nuestros criminales están enamorados?

-Bueno eso es lo que demuestran. **Eres tan imbécil como para no darte cuenta, cierto?**

-Calla Zetsu. Déjame pensar. –Pain se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Pain, creo que deberíamos dejarlos ser. Nosotros no somos nadie como para decir algo en su contra.

-Es cierto. –Zetsu les dijo. –Sin ofender pero, **creo que ustedes son los MENOS adecuados para criticarlos, **y ellos se aman **déjenlos como están **así no causaran más desastres **podría ser una ventaja.**

-Zetsu tiene razón Pain. –Konan le dijo. –Pero, no estoy segura de cómo les irá en las misiones.

-Eso habrá que dejarlo para otro día. Son las cuatro de la mañana. Quién diría que se declararían tan tarde. –Pain se levantó y fue a la cocina.

-Adiós Zetsu, espero duermas bien.

-Adiós, **tu también.** –Zetsu desapareció por la pared y reapareció en su habitación.

-ZETU-SAAAAN! ABRALE A TOBI!

**-Oh mierda, **tenía que llegar ahora?

-Zetsu-saaaan, Tobi sabe que está ahí dentro!

-**Mejor me voy…** -Zetsu volvió a irse por una pared y llegó al patio.

_-Zetsu-saaaaan! Dónde se ha ido!_

-**Maldito imbécil cara de calabaza, **no lo insultes es malo, **lo odio qué más esperas, **pero, Tobi es un buen chico… -Y tan sólo pronunciar esa mágica palabra un grito se escuchó.

_-¡TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO!_

Seguido de varias cosas metálicas chocar contra algo. (Sasori)

Varias maldiciones por otro lado. (Hidan)

Pronto, por alrededor de la cueva había fuego. (Itachi)

Se disipó rápidamente cuando alguien lanzó agua. (Kisame)

Se escucharon látigos. (Kakuzu)

Se pudo sentir un montón de chakra. (Pain)

Tobi gritaba de dolor mientras aves de papel volaban alrededor de él cortándolo. (Konan)

Y por último una gran explosión. (Deidara)

El buen chico salió volando y gritando al mismo tiempo.

-¡TOBI QUIERE A ZETSU-SAN, ZETSU-SAN DICE QUE TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICOOO!

Voló por un buen tiempo hasta que no se logró divisar por el cielo. Pronto todo volvió a la calma, dejando a un sorprendido y confundido Zetsu.

-Y todo eso, **por cinco simples palabras.** –Zetsu se dijo. –Feliz **Halloween, mi… **nuestra, **querida **organización. –Terminó… o terminaron de decir los dos mirando al cielo. –_"Yo también te quiero Tobi."_

_Moraleja… nunca digas "Tobi es un buen chico"… no si no quieres que nuestros queridos criminales desaparezcan matándose unos a otros…_

* * *

><p><em>Juro que me reí demasiado con eso xD pobre Tobi... lo quiero tanto... me encanta... me encanta hacerlo sufrir ¬w¬ <em>

_Bueno queridos lectores ahora SÍ prometo subir el próximo capítulo...  
>Si... ahora SI os juro xD si leyeron lo que escribí antes comprenderán el por qué no pude cierto? Me perdonan? TTwTT<br>_

_Hasta la próxima._


	5. Después de Halloween

_I'm finish! (No soy buena en inglés xWx) Aunque está super atrasado lo he terminado y aquí está... matenme si lo desean, pero aquí está al fin x0x_

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes, pertenecen a al malo de Masashi Kishimoto que no quiere que Naruto sea un anime Yaoi … Masashi Kishimoto creador del mejor anime del mundo.

* * *

><p><span>Un día después de Halloween.<span>

Volvemos a nuestra querida aldea, donde dos famosos ninjas estaban comiendo ramen bajo un gran y verde árbol, era un día espectacular con el sol brillante que iluminaba todo el cielo.

-Qué linda está la luna no crees Gaara? –Preguntó un rubio.

Dije; "era un día espectacular con el sol brillante"

-Está muy bonito el sol no crees Gaara? –Volvió a preguntar el rubio con la boca media llena.

-Naruto, no mires al sol, te puedes quedar ciego. –El recién nombrado Gaara, le dijo.

-¡MIS OJOS! –Nuestro querido rubio salió corriendo con los ojos ardiendo, llegó a un lago y metió la cabeza en el agua.

-De qué sirve meter la cabeza al agua… tus ojos van a empeorar… -El pelirrojo trató de decirle al rubio.

-¡UN PEZ ME TOCÓ EL OJO! –Naruto, salió nuevamente corriendo del lago y ahora se dirigía… hacia donde sus pies le llevaran, ya que no podía contar con su vista.

-Se va a perder… -Nuestro Kazekage siguió a paso lento al rubio que chocaba con, prácticamente todas las mesas, que casualmente estaban amontonadas a fuera de una plaza.

-¡AH! QUITENSE! ME QUEMAN LOS OJOS! AYUDAAAA! –Naruto gritaba mientras ahora, cayó a la fuente que adornaba el centro de la plaza.

-Baka~ -Kiba apareció montado en su gran perro blanco. Se acercó hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de Naruto y lo empezó a tocar con una varita. –Hey, estás vivo?

-Claro que está vivo. –Gaara al fin llegó. –Solo está tratando de refrescar sus ojos.

-Qué le pasó? –El chico perro, ahora le estaba tocando la cabeza.

-Miró directamente al sol, porque estuvo atento a lo que la narradora dijo.

Sí, eso pasa por no escucharme. El castaño dejó la varita a un lado de la fuente y cargó al rubio. Lo dejó en una banca esperando a que este reaccionara.

-Si está muerto… le cavamos la tumba? –Kiba se acostó encima de Akamaru, como si lo que estuviera pasando fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-Yo creo que tendríamos que comunicarle a la Hokage. –Gaara respondió, esta vez, él estaba tocándolo con la varita.

-Bueno, tú eres el Kazekage por lo tanto, tú podrías dar permiso para hacer un funeral.

-Efectivamente, pero en "mí" aldea, no aquí. –Se cansó de no obtener respuestas del rubio y lanzó la varita.

-Chicos! –Sakura, la alumna de la Hokage, estaba corriendo hacia donde estaban los tres. –Al fin los encuentro! La Hokage los quiere ver- Paró en seco cuando vio el cuerpo inmóvil, casi muerto, de Naruto. –¡GAARA QUÉ LE HAS HECHO!?

-Y por qué tendría que ser YO el que lo hizo? –Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque tú estabas con él. Y cuando yo los dejé solos Naruto estaba intacto.

-Lo puedes revivir? –Kiba la quedó mirando, como si le estuviese diciendo "No sé si está muerto, pero es muy posible que no esté vivo".

-S-sí, sí puedo. –Se acercó y se pudo ver chakra salir de sus manos. –Espera un segundo…

-Uno…

-¿¡ESTÁ MUERTO!?

-Claro que no, pero lo parece. –Gaara dijo indiferente.

-Creo que lo llevaremos donde Hokage-sama. –La chica dijo. –Además, para eso vine aquí, los estaba buscando. Hokage-sama lo está esperando Kazekage-sama.

-_"Claro ahora me tiene respeto." _Está bien, vamos entonces.

-ESPERA! –Sakura lo paró en seco. –Vas a dejar a tu amigo ahí!?

-Bueno… hasta que despierte dudo que pueda caminar.

-¡BAKA! –Le iba a golpear, pero cuando notó todas las miradas de los aldeanos sobre ella, decidió no hacerlo. Además, es el Kazekage, podría matarla en menos de cinco minutos. –P-perdón, quería decir, que si puedes cargarlo con tu arena para llevarlo hacia la oficina de la Hokage.

-No hay problema, me hubieses dicho eso en vez "casi" de golpearme. –Gaara se dio vuelta y la arena salió de su calabaza para tomar al rubio y dirigirse hacia la oficina de Tsunade.

o-o-o-o

-Y por eso Shizune, no puedo pagarles más de lo que me piden. –Una mujer rubia terminó de decirle a una joven pelinegra llamada "Shizune"

-No sé cómo es que llegamos a tocar este tema… -Susurró para sí misma. –Pero, no se preocupe Tsunade-sama. De seguro lo comprenderán.

-Claro que lo tienen que comprender. Además si no lo hicieran –Continuó Tsunade, tomando un líquido que estaba en una taza. -, tendrían que aceptarlos igual, a menos que quieran que los ejecute…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, una enfurecida Sakura, un contento Kiba, y un indiferente Gaara entraron con un inconsciente Naruto. Los cuatro… bueno los tres la saludaron haciendo una reverencia.

-Buenos días Hokage-sama. –El pelirrojo cortésmente le saludó. –Puedo preguntar para qué me ha llamado?

-_"Ya lo has hecho."_ –Sakura, estaba molesta con el pelirrojo, por dejar a su amigo inconsciente. Aunque no lo haya hecho a propósito. (Maldita Sakura ¬¬)

-Buenos días Gaara. –Tsunade los saludo de una manera un poco… torpe. Se podía notar un rubor en las mejillas y un fuerte olor a sake inundaba la habitación.

-_"Está borracha" _–Todos pensaron.

-B-buenos días Kazekage-sama. –Shizune un poco nerviosa le saludo. –Tsunade-sama por qué no les va a informar a los… ninjas que recién han llegado, la misión que les tenía que dar?

-¿Qué? –La rubia parecía confundida. -¿De qué me hablas Shizune? ¿De qué ninjas me hablas? ¿Qué misión?

-Ya lo sabe Tsunade-sama em… hmmm… sobre lo que estábamos hablando…

-AH! Es cierto! GAARA! –La abuela… La Hokage le apuntó al pelirrojo casi enfurecida.

El pelirrojo pegó un respingo, ya que no se esperaba tal acción por la parte de la Hokage.

-S-sí? –Ahora él parecía el incómodo.

Tsunade cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente, los volvió a abrir y le dijo más calmada.

-Tus hermanos te esperan en la salida. –Lo dijo de la forma más inocente que pudieron haber escuchado. A todos les cayó una gota por la cabeza. Incluso Shizune parecía desconcertada, o más bien avergonzada.

-Y-ya lo sabía. –Gaara se golpeó disimuladamente la frente.

-T-Tsunade-sama para eso nos había llamado? –Sakura preguntó. –Tsunade-sama creo que… _"Si lo digo me mata pero…" _Creo que debería dejar de tomar sake por un tiempo no? –Todos la miraron con los ojos abiertos, diciéndole "No sigas, te matará" "Si querías morir por qué no me dijiste a mí? Con gusto lo hago por ella." (El último fue Gaara)

-Bueno, Sakura tiene razón, puede ser malo para la salud. Además usted tiene una aldea que cuidar y… -Shizune no pudo continuar ya que un grito la interrumpió.

-¡PANDA-CHAN! –El rubio despertó de repente gritando.

-Panda-chan? –Saskura fue la primera en preguntar. –Naruto, qué tan fuerte te golpeaste la cabeza?

-No se golpeó, se cayó a una fuente… -Gaara empieza a recordar. –aunque, se pudo haber golpeado cuando pasó por encima y debajo de todas las mesas de la plaza.

-Panda-chan! –Naruto volvió a gritar mirando a Gaara.

-A-a qué te refieres? –El pelirrojo se sonrojó violentamente al escuchar que el rubio le había llamado así a "él". No trató de evitar su sonrojo, de hecho no valía la pena, ya todos los habían notado.

-¡LO SABÍA! Por eso tenías esa capa la otra noche no? –Naruto le apuntó con un dedo. –Eras un panda!

-N-no sé d-de qué estás hablando… -Gaara se ponía cada vez más nervioso. –_"Si Kankuro y Temari le han dicho… vayan cavando sus tumbas…"_

-Naruto, te sientes bien? –Kiba preguntó por primera vez desde que llegaron.

-Kiba? Sakura? –El rubio empezó a inspeccionar el lugar. –Por qué estamos en la oficina de la abuela?

-Porque… -Gaara recordó. –No importa la verdad.

-Naruto, se puede saber por qué estabas inconsciente? –Shizune fue quien preguntó. –La verdad es que no había notado que estabas aquí.

-A bueno… no lo sé la verdad. Panda-chan qué pasó? –Naruto miró a Gaara.

-Te caíste a la fuente y al parecer te golpeaste muy fuerte en la cabeza, haciendo que te desmayases en la fuente y no pudieses respirar por varios minutos. –Lo pensó por un momento. –En pocas palabras, casi mueres ahogado.

-Me respondiste! –Naruto le miró con una sonrisa pícara.

-Obvio que te respondí, me preguntaste o no?

-Pero yo dije Panda-chan. –El pelirrojo se sonrojó más.

-Sabía que te referías a mí, es todo. –Simplemente miró hacia otro lado evitando la mirada del rubio. Lo miró a los ojos una vez más y se dio vuelta inmediatamente haciendo un puchero.

-Te vez muy tierno haciendo eso Gaara. –Todos voltearon a ver a Kiba que había estado callado la mayor parte del tiempo. –Qué? Solo digo lo que todos querían decir.

-Eso no me ayuda. –Gaara respondió.

-No debería por qué.

-Bueno, ya basta. –Tsunade al fin pudo estar consciente de sí misma. –Naruto, no nos importa lo que pasa entre Gaara y tú, -El rubio se sonrojó al escuchar eso, y Gaara simplemente arqueó una ceja. –, necesito un favor.

-Lo que usted diga abuela! –Naruto se levantó de la arena que lo traía cargando, pero a causa de que aun seguía mareado cayó directo al suelo. –Auch…

-Baka~

-Naruto, mejor vas al hospital. –Sakura le dijo. –Creo que aun tienes agua en el cerebro.

Naruto, aun en el suelo, no respondió.

-Naruto… hay creo que lo perdimos. –Sakura se acercó a Naruto y lo dio vuelta para darse cuenta de que. –SE QUEDÓ DORMIDO!

-Que rápido.

-Es peor que mi hermano. –Gaara dijo cargándolo una vez más con su arena.

-Sakura, como hoy no puedo entrenar contigo, tu entrenamiento será curar a Naruto. Gaara, tus hermanos te esperan en la entrada de la aldea…

-Ya lo dijo…

-Y Kiba… no tengo nada para ti.

-Nadie nunca me presta atención T-T –Apareció un aura depresiva alrededor de él.

-Pero necesito que busques a Shino y Hinata para enviarlos a una misión. –Terminó la Hokage.

-¡QUÉ! Y por qué a ellos y no a mí! –Kiba puso ojos de cachorro abandonado.

-Porque… Shikamaru los va a acompañar.

-Pero yo soy útil en rastreo!

-Shino y Hinata también, además los ninjas que van a enfrentar son fuertes y Shikamaru es el indicado para lidiar con el enemigo.

-Pero yo soy fuerte!

-Además, la hermana de Gaara, Temari, también irá.

-A sí? Y cuando le di permiso para eso? –El kazekage miró a Tsunade con una pisca de enojo.

-Lo lamento pero nos faltaban ninjas. –Al decir eso se ganó la mirada asesina de Kiba.

-Qué tipo de misión es?

-Es una misión rango A.

-_"Rayos…" _Pero solo mi hermana y el Nara son jonin. Si no me equivoco los demás son solo chunin. No estoy seguro pero…

-No te preocupes Gaara, Hinata y Shino son unos buenos ninjas, y Shikamaru es un buen jonin, es muy inteligente, tu hermana no saldrá herida. –Tsunade dijo confiada.

-Bueno, no soy quien para juzgar a sus ninjas…

-Waaah! –Naruto despertó sobresaltado, otra vez.

-No lo habías llevado al hospital Sakura? –Kiba le preguntó.

-Estaba distraída escuchando la conversación… Y a ti no te habían encargado ir a buscar a Shino y Hinata?

-Sí… adiós… ya que, nadie me quiere… -Kiba se fue recargado sobre su perro.

-Gaara, puedo preguntarte algo? –Naruto se acercó al pelirrojo cuando este estaba distraído.

-Ah? Qué pasa Naruto.

-Por qué traías esa capa negra ayer? –Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona.

-No te incumbe… -Pensó por un tiempo. –Tenía frío.

-Saben? Acabo de tener un sueño extraño. –Naruto cambió totalmente de tema, cruzándose de brazos.

-A sí? Qué soñaste Naruto. –Sakura le miró desinteresada.

-Soñé que anoche cuando todos me hicieron la fiesta, todos estaban disfrazados. –Naruto cerró los ojos asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Bueno, la mayoría sí.

-Ah sí? Yo no los vi.

-Lo que pasa es que adentro estaba muy oscuro, y se puede decir que cuando todos salimos corriendo, nadie se fijó en qué traía puesto los demás.

-Y tu Sakura-chan qué traías de disfraz?

-Yo? Bueno, yo era una princesa. –Dijo con estrellitas en los ojos. –Pero la Ino cerda me copió el disfraz. –Frunció el seño.

-Ah. Y los demás?

-Kiba era de esperarse que se disfrazó de lobo, Neji de vampiro, Hinata de zombi, Shino… la verdad creo que él no se disfrazó, Shikamaru, solo se puso una manta, creo que era un fantasma, Chouji, creo que era una calabaza…

-Temari se disfrazó de gato, y Kankuro era un espanta pájaros…

-Cuánto tiempo se necesita para un disfraz así?

-No me preguntes. –Gaara desvió la mirada.

-Y Gaara, de qué te disfrazaste, ne?

-De nada..

-Creo que Gaara era el único no disfrazado… no espera, Shino tampoco.

-Yo no pude disfrazarme porque estuve tan ocupado en la fiesta que no tuve tiempo de buscar algo para ponerme. –El rubio hizo un puchero.

-A eso le llamas estar ocupado? –Tsunade le preguntó. –Pues te dejo a cargo un día como Hokage a ver qué se siente.

-_"Temería por el futuro de Konoha si pasara algo así." _–Gaara decía mentalmente.

-¡Acepto! –Naruto apuntó a la Hokage como si le dijera: "acepto el reto."

-_"Lo que puede llegar a pasar por unas cuantas botellas de sake." _–Gaara seguía analizando la situación.

-A si!? Pues entonces mueve tu trasero aquí y ponte a trabajar! –Tsunade agarró al rubio por la pollera y lo sentó en la silla. Amontonó una gran cantidad de papeles en el escritorio y estaba a punto de irse…

-Sabes algo… mejor me voy, Gaara-chan y yo tenemos cosas pendientes. –Dicho esto agarró la mano del pelirrojo y se fueron.

o-o-o-o

-Nee, Gaara, de verdad hay que hacer todo ese trabajo? –Naruto y Gaara iban caminando por la anterior plaza, donde el rubio casi muere ahogado.

-Más o menos. –El pelirrojo respondió como si nada.

-Y tu lo haces todo el día?

-Más o menos.

-Nadie te ayuda?

-… Más o menos. –El pelirrojo parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Y tienes tiempo para ir a comer? O dormir? Tienes tiempo para ver a tus hermanos o ir a pasear? –El rubio temblaba, temiendo la respuesta que pudiera dar su amigo.

-…- Gaara se quedó mirando fijamente hacia adelante. –Más o menos. –El pelirrojo no le prestaba atención a su rubio amigo.

-Oye Gaara… -Naruto le susurró. –Quieres ir a comer ramen?

-Hmhm… -El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza, pero siguió caminando hacia el lado opuesto de la tienda.

-Me comprarás lo que yo quiera?

-Más o menos.

-Mira Gaara! Es Akatsuki! La aldea está en peligro, hay que hacer algo! –Naruto le gritaba despacio para no alterar a los ninjas que rondaban por la aldea. Pero el pelirrojo apenas se inmutó.

-Hm…

-Cuidado Gaara! Una avestruz violadora de pelirrojos viene directo hacia a ti! –Naruto hizo un escándalo moviendo los brazos en el aire, como si estuviese pidiendo ayuda.

Gaara simplemente le miró, y le vio confundido.

-Cómo se te acaba de ocurrir esa semejante situación? –Fue lo único que dijo.

-Jajaja… bueno… solo quería saber si me estabas prestando atención. –Le respondió rascándose la nuca. –Entonces… cuando aceptaste ir a comer ramen, lo decías en serio? –Le preguntó.

-¿Cuándo me has preguntado eso?

-_"No me estaba prestando atención…"_ N-no, no importa.

-Bueno cero que nos veremos algún otro día. –Naruto, confundido porque su amigo se estaba despidiendo, prestó más atención y pudo notar que estaban en la salida de la aldea.

-Que… pero, acabaste de llegar ayer! Es injusto! Yo quería pasar más tiempo contigo. –El rubio se deprimió.

-Etto, lo siento Naruto pero debo irme. Recuerda que soy un Kage y tengo varias cosas por atender. –Gaara le estrechó la mano al rubio. –Entonces nos veremos luego.

-¡No dejaré que te vayas! –Naruto se agarra de los pies del pelirrojo. –Me dejarás y después de cinco años me vas a olvidar! ¡Olvidarás los buenos momentos que tuvimos como amigos! ¡Y no nos volveremos a ver!

-Naruto, te vengo a visitar dos veces al mes…

-¡Tendremos que hacernos amigos de nuevo! –El rubio estaba formando tanto escándalo que la gente que estaba alrededor se acercó a ver la escena. -¡Me compraré una casa en el campo, y viviré el resto de mi vida ahí, con cincuenta gatos… me volveré viejo y no podré ser Hokage porque no tendré un ejemplo a seguir!

-_"Dudo que sea capaz de hacer todo eso…"_

-El clan Uzumaki se extinguirá! No voy a casarme y no tendré hijos, viviré solo por el resto de mi vida con… -No pudo seguir hablando ya que un montón de arena lo levantó y lo dejó en frente del pelirrojo.

-_Lo va a matar! – Ese niño es muy tonto. – Que Kami-sama se apiade de ese pobre chico. – El kazekage no tendrá compasión! – Vaya escándalo ha formado ese…- _Múltiples quejas se escuchaban alrededor del rubio y el pelirrojo.

-Me voy a quedar. –Dijo decisivo Gaara.

-E-en serio?

-Sólo hasta mañana. Mañana tendré que partir. Así que no quiero más escán- Naruto se abalanzó hacia su amigo pelirrojo y lo atrajo en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Sabía que eras un buen amigo! Tu jamás dejarías que envejezca solo verdad?

-Estoy seguro de que no hubieses hecho eso de todas formas.

-Entonces, vamos a Ichikaru Ramen a comer! –Naruto lo agarró de la mano y se fue corriendo arrastrando al pelirrojo por toda la aldea hasta llegar a su destino.

-Naruto, acabábamos de comer. –Gaara trataba de zafarse del agarre del rubio. –Y necesito decirle a Kankuro que no nos iremos a Suna hoy. –Al fin pudo ser libre y Naruto lo arrastró a una mesa. –Si no, me estará esperando hasta tarde.

-Eso no importa ahora! Hay que festejar que te quedaras a mi lado siempre!

-_"Jamás dije eso!"_

-Jeje, no te preocupes, era una broma. –Naruto puso cara seria. –Pero quiero hablar sobre algo contigo.

-A sí? –Gaara se sorprendió al ver a su amigo tan serio.

-Es sobre lo de ayer.

-A eso. Bueno, me informaron sobre la fiesta de Halloween. Te mandé una carta diciendo que no podría ir pero… fue una mentirita… no estás enfadado o sí?

-No me refería a eso. –Tomó un sorbo de su vaso.

-_"Desde cuándo había un vaso ahí?"_

-Me refiero a tu disfraz. Por qué no lo mostraste?

-Seguirás con eso? Naruto no sé cuantas veces tendré que decirte que no estaba disfrazado.

-MENTIRA! –Todos los clientes que estaban en la tienda se sorprendieron, incluyendo a Gaara. –Tus hermanos me lo dijeron! ¡Incluso me dieron una foto!

-_"¡Lo sabía! ¡Jamás debí haber confiado en ellos! ¿Por qué les hice caso!" _–Gaara se puso nervioso. –A-a sí? Y qué tenía esa foto?

-Creo que tú sabes muy bien que o "quien" estaba en la foto. –Naruto sonrió.

-Fue culpa de Kankuro!

-De Kankuro? Por qué? –Naruto ahora parecía confundido.

-Porque…

_-Flashback-_

_-Listo. Me partí la espalda colgando cada uno de estos malditos fantasmas de papel por toda la aldea, pero al fin he terminado. –Un chico castaño, conocido como Kankuro estaba arriba de una escalera con una bolsa, ahora vacía en sus manos. –Espero que a Gaara le guste… me muero si me dice que no._

_-¡Kankuro! – La hermana mayor del chico estaba debajo de la escalera gritándole. –Gaara nos llama! _

_-Ya voy! –Kankuro salta de la escalera y aterriza cerca de su hermana. –Para qué nos necesitará?_

_-No lo sé, pero al parecer era algo importante. –Temari, ayuda a guardar la escalera._

_-Y? ¿Te gustó cómo quedó la aldea? –Kankuro sonrió triunfante._

_-Hmm… está muy bonita, ya quiero ver cómo brillará en la noche._

_-Será una aldea bastante brillante tenlo por seguro. –Kankuro chasqueó sus dedos recordando algo. –Ahora que lo pienso, hay que conseguirnos disfraces o no?_

_-Kankuro, no estamos muy grandes para eso ya?_

_-Grandes para conseguir dulces gratis? –Kankuro parecía sorprendido. -¡Jamás! Obtendré dulces hasta el fin de mi vida!_

_-Eres un inmaduro._

_-Sé que en el fondo me quieres. _

_Siguieron platicando sobre la fiesta de Halloween que su aldea tenía planeada esa noche. Hasta que llegaron a la oficina del Kazekage. Golpearon y cuando recibieron un "Adelante" entraron._

_-Bien Gaara, ya nos tienes aquí, qué pasa? –Su hermano llegó en un instante a su lado._

_-Me ha llegado una carta de Naruto._

_-Naruto… -Temari parecía estar recordando. –Qué quería?_

_-Bueno, dijo que su aldea igualmente está realizando una fiesta de Halloween. Y quiere que nosotros vayamos… -Se cruzó de brazos. –Yo personalmente no quiero ir. Pero todo depende de ustedes._

_-Hice un inmenso trabajo y nos vamos a Konoha!? –Kankuro gritó._

_-He dicho que si ustedes quieren ir, podemos…_

_-A mí me gustaría ir. Tiempo que no vemos a los demás. –Dijo Temari._

_-No me gustan las fiestas pero… me gustaría ver a Naruto, tiempo que no lo veo. –Gaara sonrió._

_-Desde el ataque de Akatsuki no? Ha pasado tiempo._

_-Pero yo quería ver mi trabajo por la noche… -Kankuro parecía deprimido. –Me esforcé mucho por la aldea…_

_-Yo jamás dije que lo hicieras. –Gaara dijo. –Primero que nada, jamás te di permiso para que lo hicieras…_

_-Jeje, perdón. Pero me gusta decorar. –Se rascó la cabeza. _

_-Bueno, aun quedan tres días, podríamos partir mañana en la mañana, y si tenemos suerte llegaríamos a media noche. –Gaara luego miró a Kankuro que tenía los ojos suplicantes. -… También podríamos encender la decoración esta noche para ver como ilumina la aldea. –Dijo rodando los ojos. _

_-¡Sí!_

_-Por cuanto nos quedamos? –Temari preguntó. –Dudo que estaremos allá sólo una noche para luego venir. _

_-Bueno, cómo la aldea no estará de acuerdo con que yo me vaya en una fiesta tan… "importante" como esta –Gaara dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos en a última frase. -, nos quedaremos sólo un día. Nos iremos en la tarde. Si no hay contratiempos claro._

_-Bien entonces! Hay que prepararnos! –Kankuro alzó los brazos._

_-No escuchaste? Sólo será una noche, lleva tu pijama y listo. –Temari le dijo._

_-Yo no duermo con pijama… -Kankuro susurró para sí mismo. –Pero, no nos vamos a disfrazar? –Dijo con ojos de cachorro._

_-Kankuro, no estás muy grande ya para disfrazarte? –Gaara le preguntó, rodando los ojos. –"Estos son mis hermanos?" –Se preguntó._

_-Ya le dije eso, pero no hay caso. Además, Gaara este sería tu primer Halloween disfrazado! –A Temari pareció gustarle la idea._

_-Ni en mis sueños…_

_-Oh vamos! –Kankuro hizo un puchero. –Jamás has disfrutado Halloween, sería buena idea disfrazarte._

_-No._

_-Pero…_

_-No._

_-Gaara, piénsalo, creo que sería buena idea, así empiezas a acostumbrarte._

_-… Está bien, pero que no sea tan… embarazoso…_

_-Oh no te preocupes, de hecho, creo que tengo el disfraz perfecto para ti._

_o-o-o-o_

_-Qué parte de "no tan embarazoso" no entendiste… -Gaara estaba en su oficina, con sus hermanos esperando ansiosos fuera de ella._

_-Vamos Gaara déjanos verte. –Temari le dijo._

_-No. Maldita sea Kankuro, desde cuándo tenías planeado esto?_

_-Jajaja, desde hace mucho tiempo. –Kankuro se reía. –Sinceramente ese era tu pijama de cuando eras pequeño, pero como no necesitabas dormir nunca lo ocupaste. Lo guardé un tiempo y hace una semana que se me ocurrió hacerte uno a la medida._

_-Así que lo hiciste tu eh? Y de qué rayos lo has hecho, esto me da comezón._

_-Es de algodón… No recuerdo con qué más lo hice. La verdad no le tomé mucha importancia._

_-Te mataré._

_Kankuro rápidamente se coloca atrás de su hermana, esperando a que su hermano menor saliera de la habitación._

_-Gaara, ya sal. Al menos por unos segundos. –Temari le dijo golpeando la puerta._

_-Está bien…_

_-Me pregunto cómo te verás… -Kankuro empezó a imaginar a un chibi Gaara con un disfraz de color blanco y negro. –Kawaii! –Se podían ver estrellitas en los ojos de este._

_-¡SI ME ESTÁS IMAGINANDO VESTIDO DE ESTA COSA, JURO QUE TE MATO AQUÍ Y AHORA MISMO! _

_-Jajaja, no te preocupes Gaara, somos tus hermanos, no te vamos a acosar o algo parecido. –Temari dijo tratando de calmarlo._

_-Si como no. Lo único que falta es que me sigan mirando HORAS dormir por la noche._

_-…Lo sabías? –Los dos hermanos mayores dijeron al unísono._

_-No… pero se acaban de perjudicar. Gracias por la información. Ahora mantendré mi puerta asegurada.- Los dos hermanos se ponen nerviosos por tal confesión. –Ahora ya no me dan ganas de salir._

_-Te sentirías mejor si Baki viene para vigilarnos? –Kankuro dijo._

_-¡NO! Con ustedes dos ya es demasiada vergüenza._

_-Entonces sal, o te sacamos nosotros._

_-Uy que miedo tengo… Ya que, no voy a estar aquí encerrado todo el día. –Gaara salió de la habitación, para dejar ver su llamativo disfraz, por no decir muy tierno; Gaara estaba vestido con un disfraz de oso panda, y en el pecho tenía un corazón que decía, "hug me" (abrázame). –Contentos?_

_A sus dos hermanos, les salieron corazoncitos alrededor y se notaban estrellitas en los ojos, mientras los dos decían repetidamente "Gaara kawaii". El pelirrojo estaba más rojo que su cabello, y apenas se le podía divisar el kanji en su frente._

_-Os mataré. –Trató de sonar amenazante, pero su sonrojo no lo permitía. –Kankuro, si crees que voy a ir con esto, estás my equivocado._

_-Ohh! Por qué no? Estoy seguro de que si hacen un concurso del mejor disfraz, sales ganando tú._

_-Entonces, no iremos._

_-Pero Naruto debe estar muy emocionado… -Temari trataba de convencerlo._

_-Me da igual, primero muerto. –Gaara se sonrojó al ver que unos shinobis se dirigían hacia su oficina. –Me voy a cambiar._

_-¡Espera! –Kankuro y Temari no se habían percatado de los dos ninjas que iban hacia ellos. –Gaara, sal de ahí… _

_-Temari-san Kankuro-san, está Gaara-sama? –Era una chica castaña con ojos del mismo color, que venía acompañada de su amiga, de cabello negro y ojos iguales._

_-Ah? Ah, hola Matsuri. Sí, sí está. Pero no quiere salir. –Kankuro le respondió "apenado"_

_-Oh bueno, denle esto por favor. –Matsuri le dio un pergamino. –Díganle que es de parte de Konoha. –Dicho eso se fueron._

_-De seguro es del chico._

_-Gaara! Te ha llegado un recado! –Su hermana le gritó._

_-Hay alguien ahí? –Preguntó desde dentro._

_-No, no hay nadie. _

_-De quién es el recado? _

_-No lo sé, no lo hemos abierto._

_-Y cuál es el recado?_

_-Te he dicho que no lo hemos abierto._

_-Sabes acaso lo que es un recado?_

_-Si no me equivoco es una carta. –Kankuro le respondió._

_-…No… un recado es un favor! _

_-Tienes un diccionario? Busca cuál es la definición de recado y toma esto. –Esta vez le dijo Temari._

_-Recado: Quehacer o encargo que se ha de hacer fuera del lugar donde se está habitualmente. –Terminó de leer._

_-Que rápido has encontrado la palabra._

_-Este diccionario lo hice yo para las palabras extrañas que más uso._

_-Con razón dice eso. Busca en un diccionario de verdad! –Kankuro le gritó soltando el pergamino de las manos. –Oh…_

_-A ver… -Se escuchaban muebles correrse desde adentro. –Aquí… -Luego se escuchó como si alguien estuviese buscando algo entre páginas. –Lo encontré… -Y antes de que empezara a leer, se escuchó como si un vaso o macetero se hubiese destrozado. –Mi cactus… _

_-Encontraste la palabra o no?_

_-Sí, pero luego tú vas a limpiar esto… y me consigues otro cactus. _

_-Y yo por qué!? –Kankuro le replicó._

_-Porque tú me has hecho buscar la palabra. Y por culpa de eso se me ha caído el cactus. _

_-Lee la maldita palabra! –Temari gritó._

_-Recado: Mensaje que se envía o recibe de palabra o por escrito… Oigan esto no es una clase de lenguaje!_

_-JA! Qué te dije! _

_-Recado 2: Concepto que se emplea para nombrar un mandado o encargo. _

_-Creo que las dos definiciones valen en esta ocasión. –Kankuro le dijo a la puerta._

_-Has leído el pergamino? –Su hermano le pregunta aun desde dentro._

_-No… se me cayó y no lo encuentro._

_-Si serás…_

_-Lo siento. _

_-Tendré que comunicar que no iremos entonces._

_-Vamos Gaara! También queremos divertirnos sabes? –Le dijo su hermana convenciéndolo, o al menos tratando._

_-Somos dos contra uno, se justo y vayamos! _

_-Has contado a toda la gente de la aldea? Pregúntales si quieren que vaya o no, a ver quién gana._

_-Ese no es el caso! Nosotros queremos ir y no tenemos por qué decirles a toda la aldea que iremos a Konoha._

_-La verdad… es que si no les decimos, me darán por desaparecido y me buscarán hasta encontrarme… -Dijo con un tono de miedo._

_-Por qué crees que harían eso… -Temari le dijo con una gota en la sien._

_-Por qué crees, porque es el Kazekage más famoso que ha habido. –Le respondió Kankuro._

_-Hmph… Kankuro dame mi ropa… _

_-Te acabas de dar cuenta? _

_-…Dame mi ropa o te la quito yo._

_-Kankuro, no seas inmaduro y devuélvele su ropa, mira que si se queda así se va a resfriar. –Temari le dijo tratando de coger la vestimenta de su hermano._

_-No-oh, hasta que nos diga que iremos._

_-KANKURO!_

_El marionetista sale corriendo al ver que la arena de su hermano sale por debajo de la puerta. _

_-Fin flashback-_

-Vaya… No me lo esperaba. –Naruto, sorprendentemente, escuchó cada palabra dicha de su amigo.

-Lo sé, no yo me lo creo. –Gaara dijo cruzado de brazos sobre la mesa.

-Je…cómo te verías con un disfraz de panda… -Naruto se pudo imaginar; a Gaara con los ojos cerrados y sus manos cerradas delante del pecho, con un leve sonrojo en el rostro. -¡Kawaii! –Sus ojos empezaron a brillar.

-¡NO IMAGINES COSAS NARUTO!

-Aaaw… me muestras cómo te ves? –Dijo con los ojos más grandes que pudo poner.

-NO.

-Pero…

-NO.

-Gaara-chan… -Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara. –Si no lo haces… les diré a todo el mundo que el gran Kazekage de Sunagakure se ha disfrazado de panda…

-Espera. ¿Por qué quieres saber cómo me veo, si Kankuro supuestamente te había dado una foto?

-E-etto… -Naruto se puso nervioso.

-N-no te la dio verdad? –Gaara se puso rojo de rabia.

-G-G-Gaara… n-no te enfades, no quise…

-Me voy ahora.

-NO!

-Sí.

-NO!

-Déjame.

-VUELVE!

-Naruto-kun? Qué estás haciendo? –Una chica de cabello negro se acercó hacia el rubio y el pelirrojo, este último estaba tratando de zafarse nuevamente, de los brazos del rubio.

-Hinata-chan! Ayúdame! Gaara se quiere ir!

-N-Naruto-kun, Gaara-sama debe irse a su aldea… ya que, tiene un trabajo muy importante.

-P-pero no quiero que se vaya.

-¿Quién? –Un joven ojiperla se acercó a los dos.

-Neji! Ayúdame que no escape!

-Vuelvo a preguntar. ¿Quién?

-Cómo que quien! Gaara que está… ¡¿Dónde está?!

-Baka~ Se acaba de ir. –Kiba apareció montado en Akamaru.

-Por qué siempre apareces para decirme baka!

-Porque es la verdad.

-Gaara se fue… -A Naruto, quien estaba en el suelo, le empezaron a caes cascadas de los ojos. –Me dejó solo.

-Ni que fueran pareja.

-Pues estaban peleando como una. –Neji dijo, ignorando la situación. Hinata estaba roja, al pensar en cómo pelearía Naruto con ella si fueran novios… ¿Lo haría?

-Oh, Hinata… creo que, Tsunade te está buscando… -Kiba dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Kiba… pero eso fue hace más de una hora. –Naruto le dijo, ganándose un golpe de parte del chico.

o-o-o-o

-Al fin llegas! –Kankuro estaba en las puertas de Konoha, con sus tres pergaminos en la espalda. -¿Dónde rayos te habías metido?

-Lo siento, un pequeño contratiempo. –Gaara se acercó a su hermano para irse caminando hacia su respectiva aldea.

-¿Naruto?

El pelirrojo suspira. –Sí.

-Ja! Siempre dando problemas.

-No tienes ideas de cuantos.

-Hey, Tsunade te informó sobre la misión de Temari?

-Sí, no sé cuando se decidió eso, pero no me quedó otra que aceptar.

-¿Quieres ir?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Creo que la misión no es tan lejos. –continuó. –Si no me equivoco está casi a mitad de camino de Suna.

-Entonces, no sería una mala idea darles una mano.

-Vamos entonces.

Los dos hermanos Sabaku No, partieron hacia donde su hermana, mientras Hinata iba corriendo hacia la oficina de la Hokage, Kiba estaba siendo reprendido por Neji, y Naruto aun estaba en el suelo con la cabeza gacha.

Eso fue uno de los días normales, después de una "alocada" fiesta de Halloween.

* * *

><p><em>Les gustó? 0w0 os agradecería un review, para cualquier cosa... felicitaciones, maldiciones, recomendaciones, o cualquier cosa que le falte :9<em>

_Nos vemos! _


End file.
